Missão ImPossível
by Sandrinha-e-Sara-Rakel
Summary: Objectivo: Juntar James Potter e Lily Evans antes do final do 7º ano. Será esta uma Missão ImPossível?
1. O inicio da missão

**N/A:** Antes de mais, olá! Somos duas amigas, a Sandra (sandrinha) e a Raquel (sara-rakel) que se decidiram juntar para escrever esta fic em homenagem a um casal que adoramos! É a nossa primeira fic juntas, um romance com muito humor à mistura e nós esperamos que gostem bastante porque nós adorámos escrevê-la. Deixem reviews que nós ficamos muito felizes! Beijinhos

**Capítulo 1**

**O Início da Missão**

Era uma noite de quarta-feira como tantas outras, tirando o facto de a sala comum dos Gryffindor estar mais calma do que de costume. Não se ouviam gritos nem discussões. A causa? James Potter e Lily Evans não se encontravam lá.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew – os melhores amigos de James – encontravam-se sentados nas melhores poltronas da sala comum a tentar copiar o trabalho de grupo de História da Magia de Danielle Smith, Jennifer Tompson e Alice Cavendish – as melhores amigas de Lily. Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Danielle, Jennifer, Alice e Lily eram a turma do 6º ano dos Gryffindor.

Sirius, Remus e Peter nunca se tinham dado muito com Danielle, Jennifer e Alice. Como Lily andava sempre com elas, e detestava terminantemente os Marotos (com excepção de Remus que era Prefeito também), ficava difícil a convivência entre eles.

- Vocês podem-me explicar uma coisa? O trabalho é para amanhã, e pelos vistos vocês estão a começar agora! – perguntou Danielle, que escrevia rapidamente num pergaminho algo que estava a ver em três livros diferentes.

- Minha querida Dany, olha quem fala! – Sirius deu um dos seus sorrisos sedutores. – Vocês também estão a fazer o trabalho agora!

- Não tem nada a ver! – começou Jennifer. – O Binns pediu o trabalho há um mês, e nós começamos a fazê-lo logo no próprio dia, só porque a Lily exigiu, mas acabamos por esquecer o trabalho, e éramos para acabar hoje, se ela não tivesse inventado de ir vigiar a detenção do James! Com ela aqui era tudo mais rápido, de certeza.

O motivo de James e Lily não estarem na sala comum era o que Jennifer tinha referido: James estava em detenção e Lily tinha-se encarregado de vigiar a detenção que ela própria lhe havia dado. A detenção era limpar a sala de troféus, sem magia, e o motivo de James ter que a cumprir era apenas o de ter rido alto demais nos corredores. Para Lily, qualquer motivo servia para dar detenção a James.

Todos sabiam que a Prefeita dos Gryffindor era extremamente injusta quando se tratava de lidar com James Potter. Lily não se cansava de dizer às amigas que James a tirava do juízo e não havia ninguém em Hogwarts que não ouvisse uma discussão entre os dois!

Mesmo assim, quem sofria mais com tudo isto eram as amigas de Lily. Ela passava o tempo todo a falar nele, e mal, por sinal! Só parava quando as estava a obrigar a fazer trabalhos ou a estudar para os exames que iriam fazer no final do ano. Lily chegava mesmo a ser aborrecida: completamente viciada nos estudos, sempre certinha, mas praticamente histérica quando o "parvo do Potter", como ela mesma o referia, se chegava perto dela.

Sirius, Peter e Remus (este último muito relutante) continuavam a copiar entusiasticamente o trabalho de Alice, Danielle e Jennifer, que nem queriam imaginar o que aconteceria quando Lily descobrisse que eles tinham copiado. De repente, Alice lembrou-se de uma coisa.

- Olhem lá vocês os três, o James gosta verdadeiramente da Lily? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Não, Alice. – Sirius disse, com uma voz sarcástica, ele não se esticava muito com Alice porque ela tinha namorado, Frank Longbottom, que andava no sétimo ano dos Gryffindor. Se havia coisa que para Sirius era sagrada, era as namoradas dos seus amigos. – Remus, relembra-me, quantos "nãos" é que o James já levou da Lily?

- Precisamente cento e quatro, vinte e oito no quarto ano, trinta e seis no quinto e este ano ele já bateu o record porque já vai nos quarenta. – respondeu Remus, prontamente.

- E quantas chapadas é que ele já levou dela? – perguntou Sirius, de novo.

- Dez, duas no quarto ano, três no quinto e este ano já vai em cinco. – respondeu Remus de novo.

- Então, Alice, diz-me lá uma coisa: achas que se o James não gostasse mesmo da Lily ia suportar estas humilhações todas? Ainda me lembro daquele estalo no meio do salão principal... O James foi gozado pelo Snivellus durante semanas!

- É verdade... – disse Jennifer. – E nós é que aturámos a Lily durante imenso tempo a vangloriar-se porque deu um estalo ao James no meio do salão e porque devia ser uma heroína porque demonstrou a liberdade e independência às raparigas todas da escola que são perseguidas por rapazes.

- A Lily consegue ser bem estranha em relação ao James, de vez em quando. – disse Danielle.

- Pois eu acho que é porque ela também gosta dele. – disse Alice fazendo com que todos os outros a encarassem de boca aberta.

- Sabes que eu já pensei nisso! – disse Remus com ar satisfeito. – A Lily insiste em afastá-lo mesmo quando ele não está por perto, tenta odiá-lo dizendo coisas horrendas sobre ele, e às vezes nem há motivo...

- Talvez ela tenha medo de se apaixonar... – disse Jennifer. – Afinal ele é um Maroto, certo!

- Pois eu continuo a dizer que ela já está apaixonada. – disse Alice. – E acho que os dois precisam de uma mãozinha que nós podemos dar...

- E qual é o teu plano? – perguntou Sirius interessado.

- Para dizer a verdade, ainda não sei ao certo. Mas proponho que criemos um grupo secreto, só nós os seis. E a nossa Missão... Juntar Lily Evans e James Potter antes do final do sétimo ano.

- Conta comigo! – disse Sirius animadíssimo.

- E comigo! – disseram Remus e Danielle ao mesmo tempo.

- Comigo também! – exclamou Jennifer. – Faço tudo para deixar de ouvir a Lily reclamar sobre o James.

- E comigo também. – disse Peter.

- Então estamos combinados. A operação James/Lily vai começar!

Continua…


	2. Analisando Terreno

**N/A Importante: **Olá. Antes de tudo queremos esclarecer a review deixada pela **Ma Evans **que nos acusava de plagiar a sua fic. Como já lhe explicámos, quando começámos a escrever a nossa fic, em Maio de 2005, a fic dela ainda não estava publicada por isso não havia fic nenhuma com aquele título. O título da nossa fic é **Missão (Im)Possível **mas os parentesis não aparecem logo lê-se Missão ImPossível. Também queremos deixar claro que a nossa fic não tem nada a ver com a dela e qualquer coincidência não passa disso! Ficámos bastante chateadas por sermos acusadas de plágio sem ela sequer se dar ao trabalho de ver que a fic não tem nada a ver com a dela, e nós não precisamos de copiar ideias de ninguém porque temos cabeça! Mas espero que tenha ficado tudo esclarecido e que leiam a fic, vão ver que não é plágio nenhum. Muito obrigada.

**Capítulo 2**

**Analisando Terreno**

Passou-se uma hora e meia desde que Alice tinha dado a ideia do plano. Enquanto Sirius, Peter e Remus acabavam de copiar o trabalho (que elas já tinham acabado), todos iam falando sobre as várias maneiras possíveis de juntar James e Lily. Muito provavelmente só ia dar para agir no começo do sétimo ano, porque os exames estavam a chegar e com os estudos não ia haver tempo para mais nada, e depois vinham as férias.

Estavam todos bastante animados, a pensar em como poderiam agir, quando um grito é ouvido, vindo do buraco do retrato:

- SE TU NÃO FOSSES UM IDIOTA E UM RETARDADO EU NÃO TINHA QUE ESTAR SEMPRE A RECLAMAR DE TI, POTTER!

- Boa noite para ti também, Lily. – disse Jennifer.

- Boa noite só se for para ti, Jenny! – disse Lily visivelmente irritada. – Agora se me dão licença eu vou-me deitar porque estou extremamente cansada!

- Até amanhã, Lily. – disse James enquanto a via subir as escadas em direcção ao dormitório.

Ela nem se designou a responder. Continuou a andar e nem se despediu das amigas.

James sentou-se ao pé dos amigos.

- Uma detenção difícil? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ela odeia-me. – disse James um pouco desanimado. – De cada vez que eu me tento aproximar dela ela fica vermelha de raiva e começa a gritar.

- De raiva! – disse Alice num tom pensativo. – A Lily vermelha... De raiva? Meninas, acho que temos que falar.

- Hey, se é sobre o que nós estivemos a falar durante esta hora e meia, nós também queremos participar! – disse Remus.

- Ah se queremos! – exclamou Sirius.

- Então... Que tal encontrarmo-nos aqui, à mesma hora, amanhã? – perguntou Danielle.

- Por nós tudo bem. – respondeu Remus.

- E eu? – perguntou James. – Também posso vir? E já agora, do que estavam vocês a falar?

- Não, tu não podes vir! – disse Alice.

- E então o que é que eu faço?

- Arranja uma detenção com a Lily, de novo. – disse Jenny. – Afinal não tens que te esforçar para isso.

- Até que não é uma má ideia... Posso estar sozinho com ela, aproveitar para a convidar para sair...

- Sim, sim... Como quiseres. – disse Alice levantando-se da poltrona. – Nós vamos andando porque temos alguma pesquisa de terreno para fazer. Até amanhã, meninos.

- Até amanhã. – disseram Jenny e Dany, levantando-se também.

- Tchau. – disseram os Marotos.

- E desejam boa noite à Lily da minha parte, ok? – pediu James.

- Vais-me desculpar... Mas chegar lá acima agora e dizer à Lily que tu lhe desejas boa noite é arriscarmo-nos a levar com alguma coisa muito pesada na cabeça, o que não vai ser bonito. Mas o que conta é a intenção... – disse Danielle. – Agora nós vamos mesmo.

E as meninas subiram as escadas. Estava na altura de conversar com Lily e tentar saber algo sobre os seus sentimentos por James.

- Lily, estás bem? – perguntou Alice assim que entraram no quarto.

- É CLARO QUE SIM! EXTREMAMENTE BEM!

- Ainda me hás de explicar porque é que o Potter te afecta tanto... – disse Jennifer como quem não quer a coisa.

- Ele é parvo, inútil, extremamente irritante! Sempre a convidar-me para sair... Quantos estalos terei eu que lhe dar ainda! Já lhe dei dez... Hoje ia dando o décimo primeiro, e nem sabes o quanto tive que me conter! E os nãos! Cento e quatro! Quer dizer, cento e sete com os três que lhe dei na detenção! E ele não pára! Não tem orgulho próprio!

- Ele só é persistente. Ele quer mesmo sair contigo! Não achas que lhe devias dar uma chance? Ele parece mesmo gostar de ti, Lily! – disse Danielle.

- Dany, ele é um Maroto! É claro que ele não gosta de mim. A única coisa que ele gosta é gozar com o Severus e causar confusão! E quem tem que resolver essa confusão? EU! Porquê! PORQUE O POTTER NÃO ME LARGA!

Alice virou-se para Dany e Jenny e abanou discretamente a cabeça. Pelos vistos Lily continuava a odiá-lo.

- Mas Lily, então porque é que não aceitas sair com ele? Pode ser que se ele não gostar verdadeiramente de ti te largue e nunca mais olhe para a tua cara! – sugeriu Alice.

- NUNCA! NUNCA! Ele depois ia-me largar e eu ia ser mais uma para ele pôr o nome no caderno de raparigas com quem já saiu, sim, eu aposto todos os meus galeões em como ele e o Black têm um caderno desses, têm lá os nomes dos milhões de raparigas que eles já enganaram, eu não quero ser mais uma dessas! Eles até já saíram com miúdas do primeiro ano! – disse Lily, começando a vestir o pijama para se enfiar na cama.

- Por amor de Deus, Lily! – disse Jenny. – Os Marotos nem são assim tão más pessoas! O Sirius e o Remus são bastante simpáticos e o James também! Eu conheço-os desde o primeiro ano e eles nunca me convidaram para sair!

- E não viesses tu defendê-los. – disse Lily com cara de enterro. – Pelo menos acabaram o trabalho de História da Magia?

- Acabamos, mas ia ficar muito melhor se tu estivesses lá para nos ajudar, tinhas de inventar de ir vigiar a detenção ao James! Porque é que não deixaste isso para o Filch? – disse Dany.

- MAS VOCÊS IMPORTAM-SE DE PARAR DE FALAR NO INGRATO DO POTTER? AQUELE SER DESPREZÍVEL! JÁ VOU TER PESADELOS! – Lily berrou, atirando-se para a cama e virando-se de costas para elas.

- É um ser desprezível, tanto que tu até sonhas com ele... – disse Jenny assobiando.

Lily virou-se de repente e deu um salto na cama.

- O QUÊ?

- Bem, no outro dia, eu acordei a meio da noite, estava cheia de sede e decidi ir beber um copo de água, e então vi-te agarrada à almofada a dizer palavras sem sentido, mas quando me ia a deitar outra vez ouvi-te a dizer "James"...

- NÃO! Isso é totalmente mentira! – disse Lily ficando da cor dos cabelos. – Eu nunca mas nunca iria dizer o nome do Ja..., DO POTTER enquanto durmo!

- Mas não desmentes que sonhas com ele!

- Claro que não, desminto, sim, não! – disse ela atrapalhada. – Boa noite!

Lily virou-se de costas para as amigas e fechou os olhos com força. Estava a morrer de calor e super vermelha, mas porquê!

- Com que então a menina Lily chama pelo James durante a noite. – sussurrou Alice.

- É verdade... – disse Jenny. – Eu não queria contar nada sem antes falar com ela, mas já estava a ficar farta. E depois, temos que fazer de tudo para descobrir quais os verdadeiros sentimentos da Lily em relação a ele.

- Eu tenho quase a certeza de que ela não o odeia... Tenho quase a certeza de que ela... – Danielle foi interrompida.

- VOCÊS QUEREM FAZER O FAVOR DE PARAR DE CONSPIRAR E IR DORMIR! AMANHÃ TEMOS AULAS LOGO DE MANHÃ E EU QUERO DESCANSAR!

- Calma, Lily... Também não é preciso todo esse mau humor.

- É o que dá falarem daquele... Nem vale a pena, apenas esqueçam-no!

- Pois... Até amanhã Lily. – disse Alice deitando-se na sua cama. – Até amanhã, meninas.

- Até amanhã. – disse Danielle repetindo o gesto de Alice. – Boa noite.

- E bons sonhos! – disse Jenny num tom maroto que fez as meninas todas rir, menos Lily, que se limitou a bufar. – Até amanhã.

E assim as meninas adormeceram.

**Continua…**


	3. As Explosões de Lily

**N/A:** Olá a todos! Aqui fica mais um capítulo da nossa fic. Espero que gostem, deixem opiniões e comprovem que não copiámos de lado nenhum.**  
**

**Capítulo 3**

**As Explosões de Lily**

No dia a seguir, todos acordaram, arranjaram-se, e desceram para o salão principal para tomar o pequeno almoço.

Lily ia a descer as escadas do dormitório feminino com Alice, Danielle e Jennifer, e parecia já ter esquecido a conversa da noite anterior. O pior era que, no preciso momento em que elas chegaram à sala comum, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew chegaram também.

James não perdeu tempo, assim que avistou Lily foi a correr falar com ela.

- Bom dia Lily, meu lírio do campo, estás linda hoje! O teu perfume cheira maravilhosamente bem.

- O que é que eu fiz a Merlin para merecer isto! Mau dia Potter, mau dia, e para ti é Evans. Porque é que não emigras para a Sibéria e deixas-me em paz? – sugeriu Lily.

- Lily, meu amor, eu contigo iria até ao fim do mundo, acho a Sibéria um pouco longe, mas se quiseres casar lá, os teus desejos são ordens! – disse James.

Provavelmente se Jenny, Dany e Alice não tivessem praticamente arrastado Lily da sala comum – dando sorrisos a Peter, Sirius e Lupin – James teria levado a décima primeira chapada de Lily.

Alguns minutos depois, as quatro chegaram ao salão principal para tomarem o pequeno almoço.

- Aquele amaldiçoado Potter já me estragou o dia, porque é que ele não se enterra? Fazia melhor figura! – disse Lily visivelmente chateada.

- Oh Lily, ele gosta de ti... – disse Alice. – Coitado dele, ser desprezado pela pessoa que ama!

- Ele só ama aquele maldito caderno! – disse Lily.

- Que caderno? – perguntou Sirius, que tinha acabado de chegar e se tinha sentado perto delas.

- Aquele caderno onde tu e o Potter escrevem o nome de todas as idiotas com quem já saíram, sim, vocês pensam que eu não sei, mas eu sei tudo! – disse Lily quase a berrar.

- Lily, nós não temos nenhum caderno desses, mas um caderno não ia chegar para mim, certamente! Talvez uns quatro ou cinco... – disse Sirius sorrindo.

Naquele momento, James decidiu dirigir-se a Lily.

- Olá outra vez, meu amor. Queres uma prova do meu amor por ti? Posso enfeitiçar o Snivellus! – disse James tentando fazer um sorriso sedutor.

- POTTER, TU NÃO VAIS ENFEITIÇAR O SEVERUS, AI DE TI QUE EU TE VEJA A FAZER ISSO! LIMPAS A CASA DE BANHO DA MURTA ATÉ AO FIM DOS TEUS DIAS NESTA ESCOLA! – berrou Lily.

Vendo que Lily estava chateada, James virou-se para o lado e começou a conversar animadamente com os Marotos. Lily continuou a comer em silêncio, bufando de raiva por vezes. Alice, Dany e Jenny tentaram conversar com ela, mas nada feito.

De repente, estavam as quatro a levantar-se para seguirem para a aula de Transfiguração, quando se ouviu uma risada muito alta.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! – ria-se James a altas gargalhadas.

- DETENÇÃO, POTTER! – berrou Lily. – Vinte e uma horas, na biblioteca, vais limpar aqueles livros todos, um por um! Motivo: rir alto demais à hora da refeição.

Dito isto, Lily saiu pela porta do salão fora, sem reparar que Sirius, Jenny, Alice, Peter, Remus e Dany tinham sorrisos vitoriosos estampados na cara.

- Lily, porque raios é que tu dás sempre detenção ao Potter?

- Porque ele só faz coisas parvas! E pára de falar no Potter ou vais ajudá-lo a limpar os livros na biblioteca!

- Ok, Lily! – disse Jenny. – Já passou, respira fundo e esquece-o! Mas Lily... Vais... Supervisionar a detenção dele, certo?

- Claro que sim! – disse Lily num tom autoritário. – Vou obrigá-lo a limpar cada partícula de pó de cada livrinho de cada prateleira de cada estante daquela biblioteca!

- A Lily está a tornar-se perversa! – disse Alice sussurrando para as amigas.

- Eu ouvi isso! E é totalmente mentira... Eu só...

- Não quererás estar assim pertinho do James? – perguntou Dany usando a expressão mais ingénua que alguma vez as meninas tinham visto.

- NÃO! A aula vai começar, vamos embora. – respondeu Lily mudando de assunto e começando a caminhar mais rápido.

Caminharam até à sala de Transfiguração e sentaram-se. Minutos depois apareceram os Marotos, e depois a professora McGonagall chegou.

- Bom dia a todos!

- Bom dia... – respondeu a turma.

- Então, como todos vocês sabem, os vossos exames começam na próxima semana. É claro que não são tão importantes quanto os do ano passado e os do próximo ano, mas mesmo assim, é importante que estudem e dêem o vosso melhor. Por isso, hoje vamos trabalhar em duplas, vamos fazer um trabalho de revisão. As duplas são escolhidas por mim, é claro. Então, Pettigrew e Smith, Tompson e Black, Cavendish e Lupin e Potter e Evans.

- O QUÊ? – disse Lily alto demais.

- Algum problema, Miss Evans? – perguntou a professora.

- Não, professora.

- Óptimo. Então juntem-se com os vossos pares.

Todos trocaram de lugar. James estava à espera de Lily com um grande sorriso, e assim que ela se sentou disse-lhe:

- Então Lily, já é mais que o destino a querer que nós fiquemos juntos, até a professora McGonagall nos apoia!

- Cala-te Potter, e vamos ao trabalho! E para ti é Evans. – disse Lily.

O resto da aula passou-se com Lily e James a fazer em silêncio os exercícios do livro que McGonagall tinha pedido para fazer. Quando saíram da aula, antes de irem para História da Magia, Alice perguntou:

- Então Lily, como é que foi a aula com o James?

- Horrível! Só a presença dele... – disse Lily.

- A gente sabe, a gente sabe. – disse Jenny entrando na sala de História da Magia.

A aula começou e estava bem mais animada do que habitualmente era, já que os alunos estavam a apresentar os seus trabalhos de grupos.

- Muito bem! – disse o professor depois de uns alunos dos Ravenclaw apresentarem o seu trabalho. – Agora vamos ter um grupo dos Gryffindor. Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew e Mr. Potter.

Os Marotos dirigiram-se para perto do quadro e James foi o primeiro a falar:

- O trabalho que vamos aqui apresentar é sobre a Revolução de 1572. Vamos concentrar-nos especificamente na Revolta dos Duendes Irlandeses já que esta afectou bastante o nosso país.

James continuava a falar e Lily conversava com Jenny, que estava ao seu lado:

- Mas que raios... Parece que eu sei exactamente o que ele vai dizer... Eu não acredito! Jenny... Diz-me que...

- Lily, calma.

- Eu não acredito, não posso crer! – disse Lily que a esta altura já gritava chamando a atenção de todos na sala. – ESSE TRABALHO É NOSSO!

- Lily, sem escândalo, por favor. – disse Jenny dando um sorrisinho amarelo a todos os colegas que estavam na sala e que encaravam Lily como se ela fosse uma louca.

- SEM ESCÂNDALO! EU QUERO SABER, EXIJO QUE ALGUÉM ME EXPLIQUE COMO É QUE ELES TÊM UM TRABALHO IGUALZINHO AO NOSSO!

- Miss Evans, eu é que exijo que a senhora se sente e se acalme. – disse o professor Binns. – A senhora pode ser Prefeita mas isso não lhe dá o direito de interromper a apresentação dos seus colegas!

- Mas professor, eles copiaram o nosso trabalho! Está igual!

- Ora, Miss Evans, essa acusação é extremamente grave. Provavelmente os seus colegas apenas consultaram os mesmos livros que as meninas.

- Isso mesmo! – disse Sirius que se esforçava imenso para não rir.

- É claro que não! ESTÁ-SE MESMO A VER QUE ELES COPIARAM O NOSSO TRABALHO! TINHA QUE SER O GRUPO DO POTTER! APOSTO QUE ELE ESTÁ POR TRÁS DISTO TUDO.

- Mas Lily, meu amor...

- QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE TE DIZER QUE É EVANS PARA TI, POTTER! ÉS SURDO OU ÉS APENAS DE COMPREENSÃO EXTREMAMENTE LENTA!

- Miss Evans, chega! – disse o professor Binns. – Vinte pontos a menos para os Gryffindor por este lamentável comportamento e sugiro que a senhorita se sente e se cale de uma vez por todas ou sujeita-se a perder o seu cargo de Prefeita!

- Desculpe, professor. – disse Lily tentando conter-se.

- Muito bem... Os senhores podem sentar-se. Vou levar os trabalhos de ambos os grupos e depois falaremos sobre isto. Como a aula está prestes a acabar, eu vou permitir-vos que saiam mais cedo. Até à próxima aula, estão dispensados.

Os Marotos saíram muito depressa da sala de aula e as amigas de Lily bem tentaram atrasá-la, mas ela parecia um foguete quando saiu em direcção de James.

PAFT! Um estalo ecoou pelo corredor do castelo.

- E já vão onze... – disse Remus abanando a cabeça como que reprovando o acto.

- Como é que tu te atreveste a copiar o nosso trabalho!

- Mas Lily...

- EVANS! E-V-A-N-S, EVANS! Custa assim tanto, Potter! Tu és uma criatura desprezível! Não acredito que foste capaz de copiar o nosso trabalho!

- Lily, escuta...

- O QUÊ! O QUE VAIS INVENTAR...

- SERÁ QUE ÉS CAPAZ DE OUVIR O QUE ELE TEM PARA DIZER, LILY? – disse Alice num tom de voz bastante elevado. – PELO MENOS UMA VEZ NA VIDA, CALA A BOCA E OUVE-O!

Lily estava chocada porque a amiga nunca lhe tinha gritado... Por isso calou-se e resolveu ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Lily, nós descuidámo-nos com o trabalho e acabámos por não o fazer e íamos fazer ontem mas depois também não dava tempo!

- ENTÃO ADMITES QUE COPIASTE O MEU TRABALHO!

- Não, eu não copiei nada.

- Pois, claro que sim! – disse Lily lançando um olhar fuzilador a James. – E eu vou mesmo acreditar que o Santo Potter não ajudou os amiguinhos a copiar o trabalho.

- Por amor de Deus, Lily Evans! – foi a vez de Danielle intervir. – Ele esteve a cumprir detenção contigo, lembras-te! Não copiou nada!

- E depois... - disse Sirius que, como sempre, se esforçava para não rir da situação. – Nós não copiámos o trabalho todo... O Remus mudou algumas coisas!

- Não interessa! Copiaram! – disse Lily cada vez mais furiosa.

- Bem, para acalmar os ânimos, que tal irmos comer? Já é hora de almoço... O cheirinho da comida chega aqui! – sugeriu Peter.

- Pode ser, realmente estou a ficar com fome. – disse James. – Lily, queres sair comigo? Podemos sair depois do almoço, como temos a tarde livre...

- NÃO! – berrou Lily.

- E já lá vão cento e oito... – disseram baixinho Dany, Jenny, Alice, Sirius, Peter e Remus.

Seguiram para o salão principal. Lily fez questão de sentar-se no lado oposto aos Marotos, para desagrado das suas amigas que queriam sentar-se com eles.

O almoço passou-se, e a tarde também. Durante a tarde todos estiveram na biblioteca a estudar para os exames que estavam realmente a chegar, e nem James convidou Lily para sair.

Ao jantar, Lily sentou-se outra vez no canto oposto a James, e chegou a acusar as amigas de traidoras por se querem sentar ao pé dos Marotos.

Quando acabaram de jantar, seguiram para a sala comum, todos menos Lily que foi directamente para a biblioteca para começar a preparar a detenção.

- Aposto que ela vai fazer todos os feitiços que puder para encher a biblioteca de pó só para o James ter mais trabalho... – disse Danielle rindo-se, já na sala comum.

- Pudera, e hoje a Lily estava insuportável com ele! – disse Sirius desanimado.

- Oh, se calhar é só TPM, daqui a uns dias já lhe passou. – sugeriu Jenny.

- O que é TPM? – perguntou Peter curioso.

- Uma coisa que tu ias adorar ter, Peter. – disse Alice sorridente.

- Não é isso que interessa agora! Temos que arranjar alguma maneira de juntar o James e a Lily urgentemente! – disse Remus.

- E o pior é que este ano torna-se difícil! Vamos ter duas semanas só de exames! – disse Dany.

- Sempre poderemos começar no próximo ano... – disse Sirius. – Mas mesmo assim, temos de começar já a agir...

- Mas de que maneiras? – perguntou Peter.

- Fazendo com que eles passem mais tempo juntos! – disse Alice.

- Desde que a Lily não esteja com TPM! – disse Jenny fazendo todos rirem menos Peter, que continuava sem entender o que era.

- O James tem que fazer alguma coisa perto da Lily que lhe prove que ele não é só uma criança idiota que gosta de enfeitiçar o Snape! – sugeriu Remus.

- Remus... O James já fez uma coisa desse género, e tu sabes, mas como ninguém pode saber... – disse Sirius. – E bem que eu paguei por isso... Lavar casas de banho até Abril não foi nada agradável!

- O que é que o James fez? – perguntou Dany realmente curiosa.

- Não posso dizer, é segredo, e se eu abrir a boca sou expulso e vocês não iam querer ficar sem o rapaz mais bonito que Hogwarts já viu nos seus mil anos de existência, não é, minhas queridas? – disse Sirius, dando um dos seus sorrisos de conquistador para Jenny, Dany e Alice.

- Pffffff... – bufaram Remus e Peter.

- Sirius, poupa-nos! – disse Alice. – Nós temos é que descobrir como os juntar!

- Que tal inventar que o James tem dificuldade numa matéria qualquer e pô-los a estudar juntos para os exames? – sugeriu Remus.

- Não dá Remus, nós conhecemos a Lily. – disse Jenny. – Provavelmente iria ser preciso duas semanas para a convencer a estar mais de cinco minutos civilizadamente com o James, e os exames já começam para a semana!

- E por falar nisso, temos que estudar. – disse Remus.

- Oh Remus, juntar o casal maravilha de Hogwarts é muito mais importante que qualquer tipo de exames! – disse Sirius.

- Pois eu não acho, a minha mãe disse que se eu não tivesse notas muito superiores às do ano passado ia ficar o Verão todo fechado em casa. – disse Peter sério.

- Então vai estudar. Nós não saímos daqui hoje enquanto não tivermos nenhum tipo de ideias para os juntar. – disse Sirius.

- E acho que a noite vai ser longa. – disse Alice. – Tenho a certeza que a Lily vai fazer o James limpar aquela biblioteca de cima a baixo mil vezes.

- Acabei de ter uma ideia! – berrou Sirius, batendo com a mão na mesa. – Podíamos trancar a Lily com ele no nosso dormitório, afinal vocês podem entrar no nosso dormitório, nós é que não podemos ir ao vosso. E só os destrancamos quando eles começarem a namorar!

- Sirius, acho que a Lily ia ficar ali até morrer e nunca namoraria com ele... – disse Dany tristemente.

- Estão a imaginar nós chegarmos lá ao quarto, centro e cinquenta anos depois de nos formarmos, e a Lily ali ressequida, em cima do armário... E o James cá em baixo ainda mais ressequido, a olhar para ela. – disse Sirius com ar fúnebre.

- Eu não me admirava que isso acontecesse. – disse Jenny. – Sinceramente, juro que não sei se os conseguiremos juntar.

- Mas temos que pelo menos tentar. – disse Remus. – Porque o James realmente gosta da Lily como nunca gostou de ninguém antes.

- E eu aposto todos os meus galeões em como a Lily também gosta do James! – disse Alice. – O pior é que ela não quer admitir. Acho que nem sob Veritasserum ela admitia!

- É isso! – disse Sirius dando um murro no ar. – Vamos fazer Veritasserum e depois damos-lhe e pedimos para ela confessar!

- Sirius, tu és maluco. – disse Jenny. – Achas mesmo que nós sabemos fazer Veritasserum? Isso é matéria do sétimo, e está totalmente fora de questão. Para além que, depois de ela confessar, isso não os ia juntar...

- Mas porque motivo é que ela não admite que gosta dele?

- Medo de ser apenas mais uma, eu acho... – disse Dany. – Afinal de contas ele é um Maroto...

- Um Maroto que já levou onze estalos na cara e cento e oito nãos e que mesmo assim não desistiu dela! – disse Sirius. – Eu tenho pena de ver o meu melhor amigo no estado em que ele está! Já nem tem tanto gosto em enfeitiçar o Snivellus!

- Nós realmente temos que agir depressa. – disse Alice. – Mas o que me irrita mais é só podermos agir no próximo ano! Mas nós vamos juntá-los ou o meu nome não é Alice Cavendish!

E a conversa continuou por um bom tempo. Cada um tentava achar uma boa ideia para juntar James e Lily, mas nenhuma parecia que iria funcionar... Talvez eles precisassem de mais que uma boa ideia... Talvez eles precisassem de uma ajudinha do destino.

Enquanto isso, na biblioteca de Hogwarts...

- Potter, despacha-te lá com essa última estante. Estou cansada e só quero cair na minha cama e dormir até amanhã!

- Já estou quase a acabar a última prateleira da última estante. É claro que podia ter-me despachado mais depressa se tu não me tivesses feito limpar a mesma estante três vezes, não é meu lírio?

- Potter, eu vou dizer-te isto pela última vez... Eu não sou o teu lírio, não sou a tua Lily, não sou nada teu! E o meu nome, para ti, é Evans. – disse Lily tentando manter-se calma. – E se não te importas, acaba logo isso!

- Já está. – disse James. – Acho que fiz um bom trabalho, não?

- Não fizeste mais que a tua obrigação... Agora para a próxima já não fazes disparates para não ganhares detenção novamente.

- Não é assim tão mau já que posso passar algum tempo contigo... Mas bem que me podias compensar... – disse ele aproximando-se dela.

- Chega-te para lá! – disse ela afastando-se. – Estás cheio de pó!

- Lily, sai comigo, por favor! Só uma vez!

- Pela centésima nona vez, NÃO! Eu não vou sair contigo, Potter! Nunca!

- Mas porquê! – perguntou ele voltando a aproximar-se dela.

- PORQUE NÃO! PORQUE TU ÉS A CRIATURA MAIS HORRÍVEL QUE EU JÁ VI EM TODA A MINHA VIDA E PORQUE EU SÓ QUERO QUE TE AFASTES DE MIM!

- Achas mesmo que sou assim tão horrível?

- Não, acho que és pior! – disse ela acabando a conversa. – Agora se me dás licença, eu vou embora e tu vai embora também porque amanhã temos aulas.

E com isto Lily saiu da biblioteca.

James ainda lá ficou um pouco, a pensar. Estava bastante desanimado já que agora tinha certeza que Lily o odiava.

- Talvez eu devesse mesmo desistir dela. – disse ele quase num sussurro, antes de sair da biblioteca e dirigir-se ao seu dormitório, na torre dos Gryffindor.

Poucos minutos depois, Lily chegou à sala comum completamente irritada. Assim que ela surgiu pelo buraco do retrato, todos se calaram.

- Mais uma noite horrível, mais uma noite horrível! – Lily parecia estar à beira das lágrimas. – Disse-lhe o centésimo nono não! Ele não desiste!

Antes que alguém tivesse tempo de responder, James entrou sorridente na sala comum. Não parecia o James desanimado que Lily tinha deixado há menos de cinco minutos atrás na biblioteca. Parecia esperançado de novo que Lily fosse sair com ele.

- Lily! Meu amor! Meu lírio do campo! Queres sair comigo?

- NÃO POTTER! E PARA TI É EVANS! EVANS, EVANS, EVANS! – berrou Lily.

- E lá vão cento e dez... – disseram Sirius, Peter, Dany, Jenny, Remus e Alice.

- Lily, nós tivemos uma ideia! – disse Jenny sorridente.

- Jenny, vindo da tua cabeça não pode ser grande coisa. – disse Lily. – Mas diz.

- Bem, aqui o nosso amigo Sirius... – começou Jenny, fazendo com que Lily fizesse uma cara do tipo "Amigo desde quando?" – Contou-nos que o James está com imensas dificuldades em Herbologia. E tu és super boa em Herbologia, aliás, em todas as disciplinas! Por isso não seria nenhum problema para ti ajudá-lo, pois não?

- NUNCA! NUNCA NA MINHA VIDA! – berrou Lily despertando a atenção de dois primeiranistas que faziam um trabalho de casa ali perto. – Para além de que o Potter é bom a todas as disciplinas também, é uma coisa que eu tenho que admitir. Só não é melhor porque eu nunca o vi a tocar num livro.

A expressão de James mudou para uma do tipo "Estão a falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui!".

- Mas então, porque é que não transformas as detenções dele em sessões de estudo? É algo muito mais produtivo! – sugeriu Alice. – Vais ajudando-o a estudar. Afinal de contas, ele está sempre em detenção e não tem tempo nenhum para estudar, e tu com essa mania de supervisionares as detenções deles também não estudas nada! E os exames começam já segunda!

- Só se for para o ano. – disse James. – Este ano não pretendo apanhar mais detenções.

Todos os que ouviram fizeram uma cara chocada.

- Por isso, Evans, tenho outra coisa mais interessante para ocupar o teu tempo sem ser em supervisionar as minhas detenções. – James falou chocando Lily, porque era a primeira vez que ele a tratava por Evans. – Queres sair comigo? Amanhã à noite. Vamos a Hogsmeade, bebemos umas cervejas amanteigadas, compramos uns doces, conheço umas grutas bastante interessantes lá...

- NUNCA NA MINHA VIDA, POTTER! EU NÃO VOU SAIR CONTIGO! – disse Lily berrando e enfatizando o "não".

- E lá vão cento e onze... – disseram, com vozes derrotadas, Alice, Dany, Sirius, Jenny, Peter e Remus.

- Eu vou dormir. – disse James. – Boa noite para todos, em especial para ti, meu lírio do campo.

- Eu também vou dormir. – disse Lily. – Boa noite para vocês, menos para ti Potter! E é Evans!

- Lily, meu amor, já que vais dormir também, podes vir para a minha cama, é grande e dá para os dois... – disse James com um sorriso maroto.

- Nem morta! E depois a cama é grande mesmo para que atrasados mentais como tu não caiam dela abaixo! Boa noite.

E Lily subiu para o seu dormitório. James despediu-se dos amigos tentando mostrar-se feliz, como sempre, e subiu também em direcção ao seu dormitório.

- Isto vai ser tão difícil. – disse Alice.

- Talvez eles não estejam destinados a ficar juntos. – disse Peter. – Talvez nós estejamos a imaginar coisas. A Lily não gosta dele!

- Ora, claro que gosta. – disse Sirius tentando animar o resto do grupo que parecia começar a concordar com Peter. – Ela só precisa que alguém a ajude a perceber isso, certo!

- Claro. – disse Dany um pouco mais animada. – E é para isso que nós cá estamos! Vamos falar com ela.

- Até amanhã, meninos. – disseram as três raparigas, levantando-se.

O dia seguinte começou calmo em Hogwarts, principalmente na sexto ano dos Gryffindor. Não houve brigas entre James e Lily, o que fazia o clima estar a tornar-se estranho. Geralmente às sextas havia sempre uma discussão memorável entre James e Lily.

Na primeira aula, Transfiguração, os dois tiveram que fazer dupla novamente. Mas nenhum dos dois reclamou, e tentaram trabalhar o mais que possível, porque o exame teórico seria já na quinta seguinte. A seguir, aula teórica de Astronomia, também revisões para o exame. Depois chegou-se a aula de Adivinhação.

A professora, Katherine Laik, era uma mulher na meia-idade, e bastante excêntrica. Tinha bastante gosto por fazer previsões horrendas aos alunos, ou então previsões completamente malucas. Naquele dia não seria diferente.

Lily entrou na sala com Jenny, Dany e Alice, as quatro tapando o nariz. A sala cheirava a alguma coisa que era inexplicável, mas ao mesmo tempo bastante nojenta. Os Marotos não tinham chegado ainda, porque tinham aproveitado os poucos minutos que tinham saído mais cedo da aula de Astronomia para irem à cozinha buscar alguma coisa para comer. A aula de Adivinhação era apenas com os Gryffindor, por isso tinham toda a sala só para eles.

As quatro sentaram-se nos puffs à volta de uma mesa, e alguns minutos depois chegaram os Marotos, sentando-se noutra mesa e a professora finalmente chegou – ela tinha o costume de chegar sempre cinco minutos atrasada, porque dizia que pontualidade dava azar.

- Bom dia, meninos e meninas! – disse ela entusiasticamente, ao que os alunos responderam com murmúrios. – Pressinto que a aula hoje será interessante! Iremos fazer revisões para os vossos exames. Apesar de eu ter visto na minha bola de cristal que vocês se sairão bem, achei melhor dar esta aula. A minha bola de cristal disse-me que a parte da matéria em que vocês têm mais dificuldade é a interpretação dos sonhos. É o que iremos fazer hoje.

James, Sirius, Remus e Peter já estavam fartos de rir baixinho. Achavam a mulher bastante cómica. Mas Sirius era o que ria mais alto.

- Pois não, Mr. Black? – disse Katherine. – Que tal contar-nos o sonho que teve esta noite?

- Eu sonhei que estava com a nossa amiga Jenny... Ela tinha aceitado sair comigo! No momento em que nos íamos beijar... – Sirius começou-se a rir e Jennifer tinha uma cara bastante chateada e envergonhada. – Eu transformei-me no meu caro amigo James... E ela na nossa cara amiga Lily, mais conhecida por Evans! E depois não houve beijo nenhum, porque eles começaram a discutir imenso. Depois acordei, por pouco não ia levando um copo de água em cima aqui do Remus.

- Sonho muito interessante, Mr. Black. – disse a professora. – Posso concluir através desse sonho que você e Miss Tompson terão um romance fascinante, mas que será abalado por uma morte, uma morte terrível. Quanto a Mr. Potter e Miss Evans... Vejo crianças! Muitas crianças! Vocês terão filhos que darão para formar... Quatro equipas de Quidditch!

Os alunos suspiraram. Porque é que a professora Laik não seguia o método de interpretação que vinha nos livros?

A aula continuou. Todos tiveram direito a previsões doidas por parte da professora. A pior foi para James, que disse que tinha sonhado com a própria professora internada no St. Mungus por ser louca. Segundo a bola de cristal, James teria notas horrendas nos seus exames e iria reprovar de ano, mas em vez de fazer de novo o sexto, voltaria para o primeiro.

Finalmente a aula acabou e chegou a hora de almoço. Lily olhava com um ar reprovador para Peter, Sirius e James que comiam como se nunca antes tivessem comido na vida. Mesmo que tivessem estado a comer há pouco menos de duas horas atrás.

- Lily... – sussurrou Jenny ao seu lado. – É impressão minha ou ainda não paraste de olhar para o James?

- Ele parece um mendigo que não come à dois meses...

- Mas o Sirius e o Peter também e nem por isso tu ficas a olhar tão fixamente para eles.

- Ela só está a tentar arranjar um motivo para lhe dar detenção, certo Lily! – disse Dany que tinha ouvido a última parte da conversa.

- Eu já acabei. – disse Lily levantando-se. – Vemo-nos mais tarde, vou dar uma volta por aí.

Lily dirigiu-se para a saída do salão principal o mais rápido que pode.

- James, porque não aproveitas e tentas conversar com ela? – disse Sirius animado.

- Claro, lá vou eu em busca do não número cento e doze... Mas ela ainda há de dizer que sim!

James saiu do salão principal atrás de Lily. Bastou correr um pouco pelo corredor para a avistar já que ela caminhava lentamente, estava pensativa...

- A pensar em mim, meu lírio do campo?

- Não acredito na minha vida... – disse Lily acelerando o passo. - Potter, por tudo o quanto é mais sagrado, deixa-me em paz!

- Eu só quero conversar um pouco contigo, Lily.

- Para quê? Tu sabes que o que quer que digas eu vou acabar por dizer: "É Evans, para ti. E não, não quero sair contigo!". As coisas estão a tornar-se repetitivas, Potter!

- Basta tu dizeres sim para as coisas se tornarem diferentes.

- Mas eu não quero dizer que sim!

Lily sentou-se encostada numa árvore do jardim onde eles tinham, entretanto, chegado. James sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Diz-me só porquê, então.

- Porque eu odeio-te, porque tu és um Maroto que só pensa em lançar feitiços desagradáveis ao Severus e em beijar toda a população feminina de Hogwarts, porque só te preocupas em ser um palhaço e obviamente a única profissão que poderás ter no futuro é jogador de Quidditch que ganha milhões de libras!

- Primeiro, tu não me odeias, segundo, eu sou um Maroto, tenho muita honra de ser um mas não penso só em lançar feitiços ao Snape e muito menos em beijar todas as raparigas de Hogwarts. Na realidade a única coisa que tenho feito ultimamente é pensar em ti... E bem que eu gostava de ser um jogador de Quidditch mas acredita que bastava tu estares ao meu lado para eu ficar satisfeito pelo resto da vida.

Lily tentou disfarçar o quão atrapalhada estava. Sentia que estava prestes a ficar da cor dos seus cabelos, mas não podia. Não na frente dele.

- Pois acho que vais ter que encontrar outra pessoa, Potter. – disse Lily levantando-se rapidamente e andando em direcção ao castelo. Definitivamente, agora queria estar sozinha.

Decidiu seguir para a biblioteca, para estudar para o exame de Herbologia que seria na segunda-feira. Lily pensava que lá poderia ter paz e sossego. Porém, isso estava longe de acontecer.

Lily entrou na biblioteca, que já conhecia de cor e salteado, e dirigiu-se à estante de Herbologia, tirando alguns livros que ela própria já havia seleccionado para estudar. Quando se ia a sentar, ouviu uma voz bastante conhecida a chamá-la:

- Lily! Senta-te aqui connosco! – chamava baixinho Alice, fazendo Lily olhar para ela. Juntamente com Alice, estavam Sirius, Peter e Remus, para além de Dany e Jenny. Todos bastante concentrados a estudar. Não fazia parte dos planos dela estudar com parte dos Marotos, mas já que estavam todos tão concentrados, decidiu sentar-se na mesa.

- Sabes alguma coisa, Lily? – perguntou Peter com cara de desesperado.

- Mais que tu eu sei, certamente. – disse Lily abrindo o livro e começando a ler, ao mesmo tempo que copiava freneticamente o que estava lá escrito para um pergaminho.

Todos estavam em silêncio na mesa. Até mesmo Peter parecia ter desistido de pedir explicações ao grupo e começou a tentar estudar.

Duas horas passaram-se. James nem chegou a aparecer na biblioteca, mas pelos vistos naquele dia o resto dos Marotos parecia mais interessado em estudar. Porém, de repente, Sirius fechou o livro que estava a reler pela quinta vez.

- Estou cheio de fome! Que tal um intervalo para irmos à cozinha petiscar qualquer coisa? – sugeriu Sirius.

- Eu concordo! – disse Dany entusiasticamente fechando o grosso livro que estava a ler.

O resto dos presentes à mesa também concordou, exceptuando Lily que permaneceu calada.

- Então Lily, não queres fazer um intervalo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Nós temos que estudar! – disse ela com cara séria. – Mas está bem. Vinte minutos e nem mais um segundo!

Vinte minutos depois, estavam todos na biblioteca a estudar novamente. Na visita à cozinha, os elfos tinham-nos enchido com imensa comida, e eles não conseguiram comer tudo.

Aquele fim-de-semana passou sem grandes acontecimentos. Todos os alunos estudavam bastante para os exames que começariam na segunda. Todos estavam bastante nervosos, mas mesmo assim, confiantes de que as coisas não correriam muito mal.

Continua…


	4. Os Exames Semana 1

**N/A:** Olá a todos! Esperamos que a esta altura já toda a gente tenha percebido que não copiámos a fic de ninguém e que estejam a gostar. Beijocas e reviews!**  
**

**Capítulo 4**

**Os Exames – Semana 1**

Segunda-feira chegou e com ela os exames.

Para a turma do sexto ano dos Gryffindor o primeiro e único exame daquele dia seria o de Herbologia. Como era teórico, não foram para as estufas como tradicionalmente. Dirigiram-se para uma sala normal, e sentaram-se por ordem alfabética, cada um na sua mesa. Sirius e Alice ficaram à frente, atrás deles sentaram-se Lily e Remus, com Peter e James atrás ("Felizmente ele fica atrás do Remus e não de mim!" – suspirou Lily) e como últimas, Dany e Jenny. A sala estava totalmente protegida com feitiços anti-cópia e anti-cábulas. Assim que a professora Sprout virou uma grande ampulheta ao contrário, todos viraram os pergaminhos do exame e começaram a escrever.

O exame não era muito difícil. Tinha cinquenta perguntas, e não se comparava ao que haviam feito no ano anterior. Os oito saíram dali às onze horas, com um pressentimento de que tinham ido bem. Todos excepto Peter, que reclamava tristemente por não se ter lembrado de cinco perguntas do exame.

Todos ansiavam por alguns minutos de descanso, mas sabiam que não poderia ser. Como ainda faltavam duas horas para o almoço foram estudar para os exames do dia seguinte: Cuidados Com as Criaturas Mágicas, Defesa Contra as Artes Negras e Poções.

Depois do almoço, reuniram-se de novo na biblioteca para estudar.

- Isto é uma injustiça! Três exames no mesmo dia! Onde é que já se viu! – reclamava Lily.

- Até parece que és má aluna. – disse Jenny.

- As meninas importam-se de parar com a discussão e continuar a estudar? – disse Alice copiando alguma coisa de um grosso livro de História da Magia.

- Estou cansada de estudar! – disse Lily aborrecida.

- Olha que isso nem parece teu. – disse Dany meio chocada.

- Eu sei... Mas não me sinto normal hoje e não sei porquê!

- Deve ser saudades de supervisionar detenções. – disse Sirius fazendo as meninas terem que se conter para não rir.

- Que piadinha, Black. – disse Lily. – Se quiseres podemos tratar já disso e eu marco-te uma detenção para esta tarde...

- Não, obrigado. Acho que sentirias falta na mesma, afinal aqui o nosso amigo James é quem te costuma fazer companhia.

- Vai passear, Black!

- Não é nada que não me apetecesse fazer, mas tenho mesmo que estudar!

- Então cala a boca!

- É assim, dar ordens ao teu namorado... - disse Sirius apontando para James. – É uma coisa... Dar ordens a mim é outra, completamente diferente.

Lily fechou o livro que tinha à sua frente com força e saiu da biblioteca sem dirigir uma única palavra a alguém. Dirigiu-se para o seu dormitório e foi lá que passou a tarde a estudar, sozinha.

Mais tarde desceu para jantar. A refeição decorreu normalmente com Lily a dizer que não sairia com James, pela centésima décima terceira vez. Depois todos subiram para a sala comum dos Gryffindor e depois de alguma conversa sobre algumas da matérias que teriam que saber para as três disciplinas foram-se deitar. O dia seguinte seria longo...

Todos acordaram de manhã bem mais cedo que o habitual, por causa do stress. Antes e durante o pequeno almoço o que mais se via era alunos a rever matérias para os exames. Todo este stress fez com que James convidasse Lily para sair, recebendo o seu centésimo décimo quarto não.

O primeiro exame do dia foi o de Cuidados Com as Criaturas Mágicas, com o professor Kettleburn. Não foram para as proximidades da Floresta Proibida como era costume. O exame foi pequeno e fácil, com apenas vinte e cinco perguntas. Correu bem a todos, até mesmo a Peter, que se vangloriava por ter respondido a todas.

Durante o caminho para a sala de DCAN, ainda houve tempo para reverem as partes da matéria em que tinham mais dificuldade, porém logo tiveram que começar o exame. Era certamente o mais difícil de todos os poucos que já tinham feito, e provavelmente seria o mais difícil de todos. A professora, Anna McCourt, era uma mulher bastante nova, mas também muito exigente com os alunos, porém era uma das professoras preferidas de todos. Infelizmente, já tinha avisado que iria embora no final do ano, porque tinha recebido uma proposta de trabalho irrecusável do Ministério da Magia.

Porém, as duas horas deram tempo suficiente para acabarem as setenta e cinco perguntas do exame de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras. A seguir foram almoçar, e aproveitar para dar uma revisão na matéria de Poções.

- Ai meu Merlin, o exame correu-me horrivelmente! – dizia Peter pela quarta vez. – É desta que eu sou reprovado!

- Do que é que te esqueceste desta vez? – suspirou Remus, que lia um livro de Poções e comia ao mesmo tempo.

- De quinze perguntas... – disse Peter tristemente.

- O QUÊ? – berrou Lily que já tinha acabado de comer e lia um livro que falava sobre a Poção Polissuco. – Como é que tu te esqueceste de quinze perguntas!

- Ora, esquecendo! Também, têm que admitir eu o exame era enorme e aposto que não fui o único a quem isto aconteceu. – disse Peter olhando esperançoso para os amigos.

- Não olhes para mim... - disse Sirius. – Porque eu respondi a tudo! Confesso que o teste correu bastante melhor do que esperava.

- Pois eu também respondi a tudo. – disse Lupin.

- Mal de ti se não o tivesses feito! – disse James. – Tu e a minha Lily são os alunos mais inteligentes do sexto ano dos Gryffindor. Mesmo assim eu também respondi tudo e aposto que o meu lírio também, não?

- Sim, eu respondi a tudo mesmo. – disse Lily fazendo todos olharem para ela admirados por ela não ter tratado mal James. Até que ela voltou a falar. – E eu NÃO SOU o teu lírio, NEM A TUA LILY!

- Ora Lily, pára de gritar com o pobre rapaz. – disse Dany aborrecida.

- Pois é isso que pretendo fazer. – disse Lily levantando-se e vendo que James fazia o mesmo disse. – Ai de ti que venhas atrás de mim, Potter! Garanto-te que desta vez não levas só um estalo, nem dois, nem três! Nem consigo imaginar o número de estalos que te daria!

James voltou a sentar-se e Lily foi para a outra ponta da mesa dos Gryffindor onde voltou a virar a sua atenção para o livro de Poções.

A hora de almoço acabou, e o exame de Poções chegou. O professor era um dos mais temidos da escola, Kevin Stiller, chefe da equipa dos Slytherin. Porém era uma pessoa bastante justa.

O exame não foi fácil, mas também não foi difícil. Tinha cinquenta perguntas, porém eram perguntas de bastante desenvolvimento. Quando saíram da sala, Peter reclamou de novo:

- Foi horrível! É desta que chumbo! – disse ele com uma voz chorosa.

- Oh Peter, poupa-nos! – reclamou Alice.

Ainda se deram ao luxo de descansar um bocadinho antes de começar a estudar para Feitiços, que seria no dia seguinte às onze horas, ou seja, ainda teriam tempo de manhã para estudar. Alice foi ter com Frank Longbottom, o seu namorado, enquanto os outros ficaram na sala comum a descansar.

O descanso não durou muito tempo e todos se concentraram a estudar para Feitiços. A sala comum tornou-se uma pequena confusão, porque alguns deles começaram a fazer os mais variados feitiços (apesar de ser a prova teórica, poderia sair a pergunta de como é que se fazia o movimento do feitiço).

E assim o dia passou-se.

A semana estava a passar rápido na visão dos alunos de Hogwarts que andavam a ter exames.

Ao pequeno almoço Lily fez questão de se sentar com Jenny, Dany e Alice num local bem afastado dos Marotos porque James no dia anterior tinha feito um feitiço que tinha tornado o cabelo dela mais vermelho do que já era, escrito num vermelho mais carregado ainda "Amo-te" com um grande coração à volta. Durante a refeição nenhum deles pegou no livro porque só teriam o exame às onze. Por isso, depois de comerem, ficaram até essa hora a estudar.

Chegado a hora, dirigiram-se à sala de Feitiços. O professor Flitwick já estava à espera deles, e rapidamente começaram a escrever. Foi um exame fácil, porém grande, com cem perguntas.

Mais uma vez tiveram a tarde livre, se é que estudar para o exame de Transfiguração e Feitiços se pode chamar de ter a tarde livre.

No dia a seguir foram os exames de Transfiguração e História da Magia, que foram um pouco difíceis. Lily ainda andava o mais afastada que pudesse da James porque ele tinha feito mais uma das suas: tinha feito um feitiço que tinha escrito no uniforme dela "Eu sou o lírio do James.", o que a fez quase dar a décima segunda estalada em James.

Os estudos continuaram, o tempo passou, e a sexta chegou. Era o dia dos derradeiros exames teóricos: Astronomia, que foi o mais pequeno de todos, apenas com dez perguntas, porque era para ser feito apenas numa hora, e o de Adivinhação, que tinha trinta perguntas, onde em algumas tinham até que fazer previsões com alguns dados que a professora dava.

Quando aquela semana chegou ao fim, todos estavam mais calmos. Os exames práticos seriam mais fáceis de fazer e não necessitariam de tanto estudo, mas mesmo assim não se podiam desleixar! O resto daquele dia foi aproveitado para relaxar, por isso apenas conversaram. No sábado começariam os estudos para os exames práticos e Lily estava bastante preocupada.

- Se o Potter enfeitiçou o meu cabelo e as minhas vestes a estudar para os exames teóricos, imaginem só o que ele não poderá fazer agora, a estudar para os exames práticos! – comentou ela com as amigas quando estavam sozinhas. – Ele é louco, digo-vos!

Sábado chegou e com ele os estudos. Domingo foi a mesma loucura. E, por fim, segunda chegou.

Continua…


	5. Os Exames Semana 2

**N/A:** Olá!Aqui está mais um capítulo da fic, espero que apreciem! Nas reviews surgiram umas dúvidas quanto a algumas palavras porque são diferentes em Portugal e no Brasil... chapadas e estalos são "tapas", sim. E Prefeitos são os "Monitores". Pedimos desculpa e se houver mais dúvidas digam! Beijocas grandes

**  
Capítulo 5**

**Os Exames – Semana 2**

A turma do 6º ano dos Gryffindor estava do lado de fora das estufas, à espera, enquanto aproveitavam para dar uma única revisão na matéria. Todos menos Sirius Black, que já tinha entrado. Cada um deles iria entrar, um por um, na estufa, e demonstrar à professora Sprout os seus conhecimentos acerca de variadas espécies. Infelizmente também não viam os colegas que já tinham acabado o exame, porque estes eram encaminhados para uma sala dentro do castelo.

- Não acredito, todos os anos é a mesma coisa, sou sempre a última! – dizia Jenny completamente revoltada.

- Nem é caso para ficares assim. – dizia James enquanto lia um grande e pesado livro. – Vê só o azar do Sirius. É sempre o primeiro, nem tem um tempinho extra para estudar como nós!

- Visto por esse ponto até tens razão... Mas ser a última é muito chato porque fico aqui sozinha!

- Também não é muito tempo e podes aproveitar para te concentrares melhor já que não te distrais com ninguém.

Lily observava Jenny e James a conversarem, atentamente.

- Eles estão a dar-se bem, não estão? – perguntou Alice como quem não quer a coisa.

- Bom para eles. – disse Lily dando um sorrisinho amarelo. – Só tenho pena da Jenny, ela não sabe no que se vai meter se quiser ficar com ele.

- Isso não serão ciúmes Lily?

Lily abriu a boca para responder mas não teve tempo já que a professora Sprout veio chamar Alice para fazer o exame.

- Pensa nisso, Lily! – foi a última coisa que Alice disse antes de entrar nas estufas.

- Pensa no quê, meu líriozinho do campo?

- Nada, Ja.. POTTER! É só uma conversa louca que ela e eu estávamos a ter.

Um a um os alunos do sexto ano dos Gryffindor entraram na estufa e fizeram o exame. Não foi assim tão complicado... Tomara que todos os exames fossem assim.

Esse foi o único exame do dia. Porém, não podiam ter um minuto de descanso. No dia a seguir teriam quatro exames: Cuidado com as Criaturas Mágicas, Defesa Conta as Artes Negras, Poções e Astronomia.

Estavam todos reunidos a estudar na sala comum. Peter estava a ir à loucura por não se conseguir organizar com tanta coisa para estudar. Mas de resto, todos estavam a ir minimamente bem com os estudos.

No dia a seguir, ao pequeno almoço, estavam todos a ir ao delírio. É que não era só Peter. Lily, durante o pequeno almoço, tinha quatro livros diferentes abertos sobre a mesa, enquanto comia.

Depois foram para os campos de Hogwarts, e tiveram que esperar pela vez de irem fazer o exame na cabana de Hagrid, o guarda dos campos da escola, um gigante bastante simpático. Sirius não chegou a entrar na cabana, foi directamente ter com o professor.

Mais uma vez fizeram o exame um de cada vez.

A seguir foi o exame de DCAN. O exame consistiu em lançar diversos feitiços contra um espantalho, segundo as ordens que a professora dava, e foi realmente fácil.

Depois veio a hora de almoço, e mais uma vez aproveitaram para estudar. Porém, James não resistiu a aplicar mais um feitiço em Lily: desta vez, ele tinha-lhe escrito na testa "Um dia irei sair contigo, meu lírio!", fazendo Lily ficar pior que estragada.

No exame de Poções, ficaram todos juntos na sala, mas cada um teve que fazer uma poção diferente. O resultado foi que no final a sala ficou com variados fumos de cores diferentes. A pior era certamente a de Peter, que tinha um cheiro a peixe podre e deitava um fumo que parecia a mistura das cores do arco-íris.

Quando saíram da sala, Peter abriu a boca para falar mas Dany não deixou:

- Já sabemos! Correu horrivelmente mal e é desta que vais reprovar, certo Peter!

- Como sabias o que eu ia dizer? – perguntou ele baralhado.

- Intuição feminina. – disse ela sorrindo.

Com aquele exame feito só lhes ficava a faltar o de Astronomia que seria, em parte, relaxante.

- Lily, estás a imaginar o nosso exame de Astronomia? Nós numa torre a observar as estrelas pelo telescópio, a lua... Imaginas algo mais romântico?

- Claro que sim! Eu e um troll a jantarmos na masmorra seria mais romântico que qualquer situação ao teu lado, Potter!

- Ora, Lily... - disse Sirius. – Não sejas assim tão má para o James. Ele até está a ser simpático! E é romântico observar as estrelas com a pessoa que se ama, eu sei que vocês, raparigas, adoram isso!

- Eu não amo o Potter e nunca vou amar, por isso não é nada romântico. E depois, é um exame e não um encontro romântico! Se fosse, eu não iria!

Durante a tarde fizeram as revisões para o exame de Astronomia, e depois do jantar foram para a torre. A professora Sinistra já os esperava, e todos se ajoelharam no chão e acomodaram-se nos telescópios. James tentou ficar ao pé de Lily, mas a professora apercebeu-se e mandou-o para o seu lugar para ficarem por ordem alfabética.

Iam a meio do exame, e a pena de James supostamente caiu e escorregou até Lily. Ele foi lá buscar e, aproveitando que a professora estava a tirar uma dúvida a Peter, deu uma apalpadela nada discreta no rabo de Lily, que o fuzilou com o olhar. James, naquela altura, teve a certeza que se não estivessem a meio do exame de Astronomia, teria levado a décima segunda chapada.

O exame acabou e todos saíram da torre de Astronomia. Estavam bastante cansados já que o dia tinha sido bastante puxado. Naquela altura só queriam as suas caminhas para dormirem, mas mesmo assim, algo ainda tinha que ser feito naquele dia...

- Potter. - chamou Lily aproximando-se de James, parecendo bastante calma e fazendo todos olharem desconfiados.

- O que foi meu lírio lindo?

PAFT.

- Eu sabia que isto ia acabar mal. – disse Sirius tapando a cara.

- Bem que eu me perguntava para quando era o décimo segundo estalo... – disse Remus olhando para James com pena.

- ISTO É PARA APRENDERES A MANTER A TUA MÃO LONGE DE QUALQUER PARTE DO MEU CORPO! E JURO QUE SÓ NÃO TE DOU UMA DETENÇÃO PORQUE TENS QUE ESTUDAR, MAS ESPERA E VAIS VER!

- Lily, eu...

- TU NADA, SEU ABUSADO! Agora vê se me deixas em paz de uma vez por todas, arranja uma vida!

Depois de mais uma discussão entre James e Lily – nem com os exames eles paravam – seguiram todos para a sala comum. Ainda tiveram tempo para dar uma pequena revisão na matéria de Feitiços antes de seguirem para a cama.

No dia seguinte, depois do pequeno almoço, ainda tiveram duas horas para rever a matéria de Feitiços. A sala comum tornou-se uma confusão, porque um fazia um feitiço para um lado, e outro fazia um feitiço diferente para outro lado. Um dos feitiços acertou o cabelo de Jenny, que ficou espetado e cresceu, atingindo o tecto. Nada que Lily não resolvesse em cinco segundos.

Quando chegaram as onze horas da manhã, já estavam todos juntos à porta da sala de Feitiços, à espera que o professor Flitwick os chamasse. Sirius, como era sempre o primeiro, já se estava a preparar para entrar, quando o professor apareceu à porta e disse:

- Miss Tompson, por favor!

- O que é que aconteceu? – perguntou ela atrapalhada.

- Este ano decidi fazer pela ordem alfabética, mas ao contrário. – disse Flitwick.

- Hoje é que eu vou ter tempo para estudar mais um bocadinho! Pela primeira vez na vida sou o último! – disse Sirius felicíssimo.

O exame decorreu normalmente. O único problema aconteceu quando Peter enfeitiçou uma cadeira que em vez de se arrumar sozinha em cima da mesa começou a correr atrás dele e a tentar morder-lhe o traseiro.

Depois do exame, chegou a hora de almoço, e com o final dela, todos voltaram à maratona dos estudos para o exame de Transfiguração e para o de História da Magia que teriam no dia seguinte.

Como a matéria de Transfiguração era basicamente a transfiguração humana, Lily foi transfigurada algumas vezes por James, fazendo-a ficar cheia de raiva dele. Quanto a História da Magia, teriam que falar de uma parte da história para o professor (e que tipo de outro exame prático poderia haver a História da Magia?). Por esse mesmo motivo é que tinham feito aquele trabalho. Lily tinha decidido falar sobre a fundação de Hogwarts e lia a respectiva parte em "Hogwarts: Uma História" repetidas vezes. E foi assim que a tarde e a noite daquela quarta se passaram.

No dia a seguir, já era quinta-feira e era o penúltimo dia de exames, para felicidade dos alunos de Hogwarts.

Ambos os exames correram bem, nem Peter se queixara muito, havendo queixado-se apenas de se ter esquecido de tudo o que iria dizer em História da Magia, levando cinco minutos a mais do que o tempo previsto do exame a dizer tudo.

Mais uma vez a tarde foi passada a estudar apesar de nenhum deles se esforçar muito. O último exame era de Adivinhação, às onze horas do dia seguinte, mas a professora não seguia os livros nas suas interpretações, por isso bastaria eles inventarem um pouco e esperar que ela estivesse de bom humor.

Iam a meio da tarde – e já cansados de estudar – quando Alice deu a sua bola de cristal – a disciplina favorita de Alice era Adivinhação, por isso ela tinha de todos os tipos de materiais referentes à disciplina – a Lily e pediu para ela lhe fazer uma previsão. Lily pôs a bola à sua frente e começou a falar:

- Alice, não estou a ver nada... Espera! Estou a ver um homem!

- Conta lá, como é que ele é? É o Frank? – perguntou Alice à amiga, felicíssima.

- Tem olhos castanhos, cor de avelã... Cabelos pretos completamente despenteados... Tem óculos... POTTER! O QUE É QUE ESTÁS A FAZER AQUI? – disse Lily, pegando na bola de cristal e ameaçando atirá-la a James, que com medo começou-se a afastar.

- LILY! A MINHA BOLA! NÃO! – berrava Alice, tentando alcançar a bola nas mãos de Lily. Porém Lily tinha os braços esticados, e era muito mais alta que Alice, que era a mais baixa do grupo das raparigas, ao contrário de Lily que era a mais alta.

Então em pouco menos de um minuto uma grande confusão aconteceu. Lily atirou a bola directamente à cabeça de James, porém ela passou-lhe ao lado (pontaria não era o forte da ruiva), indo cair nas mãos de Jenny, que assustada largou a bola, que por sua vez foi cair directamente nas mãos de Peter que estava deitado de barriga para o chão a ler o livro de Adivinhação. Com o susto, Peter empurrou a bola sem querer, e a bola foi rebolando até à saída da sala comum dos Gryffindor, onde um grupo de alunos do terceiro ano ia a entrar. A bola acabou por cair, saindo para fora da sala. Alice desatou a correr para ir buscar a sua preciosa bola de cristal, e voltou com ela inteira nas mãos, rogando pragas a Lily, que como todos os outros ria-se imenso.

A seguir a essa divertida cena, o estudo desenrolou-se, com longas pausas pelo meio. Realmente, nem Lily se estava a importar muito com Adivinhação.

E no dia a seguir às onze, foram fazer o derradeiro exame. Cada um teria de fazer previsões à professora seguindo algum método.

Pouco tempo depois, o exame finalmente acabou. E todos suspiraram de alívio.

Agora era esperar pelas notas que sairiam no dia seguinte.

Continua…


	6. O final do ano lectivo

**N/A: **E aqui fica mais um capítulo da nossa adorada fic. Reviews PLEASE! Beijocas a todos**  
**

**Capítulo 6**

**O Final do Ano Lectivo**

Sábado depressa chegou e nunca os alunos do sexto ano dos Gryffindor se tinham levantado e arranjado tão depressa.

Às nove horas em ponto já estavam todos na sala comum prontos para ver as suas notas.

- A nossa média é Excede as Expectativas, meninas! – disse Alice a Jennifer e Dany enquanto as três davam pulinhos de alegria e se afastavam um pouco para que os outros pudessem ver as suas notas.

- Eu tive Brilhante! – disse Sirius feliz como nunca. – Eu tive mesmo Brilhante!

- Também eu! – disse Lupin. – Nem acredito!

- Ora, Lupin, deixa de ser modesto! É claro que tu tinhas que ter Brilhante! – disse Sirius.

- Eu tive média Aceitável. – disse Peter um pouco mais descansado.

- Passaste por pouco, então! – exclamou Sirius.

- É verdade, mas pelo menos passei! É claro que vou ter que ficar em casa o Verão inteiro... – disse um pouco desanimado.

- Eu tive Brilhante! – exclamou Lily feliz, abraçando a pessoa que estava ao seu lado sem nem mesmo ver quem era. – Eu consegui! Eu consegui!

- Eu também tive Brilhante! – disse James abraçando Lily. Sim, ele era a pessoa ao lado dela. – Eu consegui, os meus pais vão ficar tão orgulhosos! E tudo graças a ti, minha musa inspiradora!

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. Lily largou James assim que percebeu que era ele que tinha agarrado mas ele agarrou-a pela cintura com uma mão e colocou a outra atrás da cabeça dela. Antes que alguém conseguisse dizer alguma coisa, ele estava a beijá-la.

Lily estava sem reacção, tal como todos os que assistiam àquela cena. Os seis amigos questionavam-se se teriam passado tanto tempo a pensar numa maneira de os juntar e agora eles fariam isso por eles próprios. Mas o beijo acabou e o momento da verdade chegou.

James ficou a encarar Lily que olhava para ele como se ele não estivesse lá. A Sala Comum estava em silêncio, todos esperavam para ver o que aconteceria.

Pouco a pouco Lily pareceu voltar ao normal. E quando isso aconteceu, ela levantou a mão e deu um grande estalo no rapaz. O décimo terceiro.

Aquele provavelmente foi o maior estalo que Lily já tinha dado em James. Os dedos dela ficaram marcados na cara dele e todos os outros ficaram de boca aberta a olhar para aquela cena.

- Potter, eu NÃO vou ser como as outras raparigas de Hogwarts que andam atrás de ti. EU NÃO SOU ASSIM E TU NUNCA MAIS TE APROXIMES DE MIM!

Lily subiu para o dormitório sem dizer nada a ninguém e deixando para trás o grupo de amigos, ainda de boca aberta.

- O meu lírio deve estar nervoso... – comentou James, enquanto esfregava a cara que ainda tinha os dedos dela marcados. – Não liguem, deve ser da felicidade de ter tido Brilhante.

- É, nós sabemos... – disse Alice olhando para o tecto.

Poucos minutos depois, James saiu da sala comum com o pretexto de ir à casa de banho.

- Eles beijaram-se, eles beijaram-se! – Jenny dava pulos de felicidade.

- É verdade! – disse Sirius. – E o James também tem os dedos da Lily ali espetados na cara...

- É uma recordação do primeiro beijo deles, para quando casarem! – disse Dany fazendo todos rirem.

As horas passaram. Durante a tarde, todos tiveram que arrumar as malas, porque era o derradeiro dia na escola.

À noite, foi a altura do banquete de final de ano. Depois de todos comerem, Dumbledore pediu permissão para falar.

- Boa noite a todos! Agora depois de estarmos cheios com o magnífico banquete desta noite, vamos proceder à entrega da taça das equipas!

Todos no salão começaram a aplaudir.

- Em quarto lugar, com duzentos e trinta e seis pontos estão os Slytherin! – disse Dumbledore. Ouviram-se poucos aplausos vindos da mesa verde e prata.

- Como é que é possível eles terem tão poucos pontos? – sussurrou Jenny a Lily. – Há pouco tempo atrás eles estavam à frente!

- Dois alunos do quarto ano pintaram o cabelo da McGonagall de rosa. – disse a Prefeita a Jenny no mesmo tom. – A professora tirou duzentos pontos a cada um.

Jenny fez uma cara de horror.

- E em terceiro lugar, com trezentos e noventa e quatro pontos estão os Hufflepuff! – proferiu o director.

A mesa dos texugos bateu palmas animadamente.

- Em segundo lugar, com quinhentos e dezoito pontos ficaram os Ravenclaw! – disse Dumbledore.

Ouviram-se bastantes aplausos vindos da mesa da equipa fundada por Rowena Ravenclaw.

- E, por fim, num merecido primeiro lugar, está a equipa dos Gryffindor com seiscentos e vinte e um pontos!

O barulho no salão tornou-se ensurdecedor. A mesa vermelha e dourada festejava aos berros. A professora McGonagall estava completamente feliz, com a taça na mão.

Depois do barulho ter acalmado – o que levou bastante tempo – Dumbledore concluiu o seu discurso.

- E mais um ano lectivo chega ao fim. Espero que se tenham divertido bastante, e boas férias!

Os alunos foram saindo do salão principal em direcção às respectivas salas comuns. Todos menos os do sétimo ano que iriam ter a festa da formatura. Lily e os outros despediram-se de Alice – que iria ficar na festa porque era o par de Frank Longbottom – e rumaram para a sala comum, para se dirigirem para os seus dormitórios.

Continua…


	7. Rumo a casa

**N/A: **Olá! Fica aqui mais um capítulo da nossa "baby" ! Esperamos que gostem e que deixem revies que nós ficamos sempre tão contentinhas!  
Também queremos esclarecer que nós começámos a escrever a fic antes do 6º livro sair, por isso não há spoilers desse livro, e daí os professores serem diferentes.  
Beijocas grandes!

**Capítulo 7**

**Rumo a casa**

Os alunos acordaram no dia seguinte bastante animados. As férias iam começar!

Depois do pequeno almoço, que foi bastante animado, foram para o Expresso de Hogwarts. Como sempre, Lily, Dany, Jenny e Alice dividiam uma carruagem, e os Marotos dividiam outra. Não que eles não aproveitassem por vezes para ir meter o nariz na carruagem delas.

Algum tempo depois da viagem começar, Alice despediu-se das amigas para ir ter com Frank.

As raparigas conversavam animadamente quando os marotos, à excepção de Peter que adormeceu com os balanços do comboio, apareceram na sua cabina.

- Olá meninas! – disse Sirius. – Será que nos podemos sentar um bocadinho com vocês?

- Claro! - respondeu Jenny animada, como sempre.

James depressa se apressou a sentar-se junto a Lily que fez uma cara bastante feia e afastando-se dele o máximo possível.

- Lírio, não precisas de fugir de mim.

- Como se eu precisasse, Potter. Se te chegares muito perto sabes que levas o décimo quarto estalo, não sabes!

- Lily! – disse Dany num tom desaprovador.

- Ora, ele merece! Tu sabes que merece.

Sirius mudou o tema de conversa e todos participaram animadamente.

- Então o que é que planeiam fazer nas férias? – perguntou ele.

- Eu vou para França, como sempre. – disse Lily com um ar triste.

- Eu devo de ir para os Estados Unidos... – disse Jenny. – Tenho lá uns tios, super chatos.

- Eu ainda não sei! – disse Dany. – Os meus pais só decidem quando eu já estou em casa, e como vamos todos os anos a um sítio diferente...

- Eu e o James ainda não sabemos para onde é que vamos, também! – disse Sirius, todos ali já sabiam que ele havia fugido de casa no Verão anterior e agora morava com James. – E tu, Remus?

- Oh, já sabes, em casa, como todos os anos... – Remus suspirou.

Os amigos ficaram em silêncio pois não sabiam mais o que dizer. Iam sentir falta uns dos outros.

Algum tempo depois, Sirius teve uma das suas ideias mirabolantes, então deu um leve toque em Jenny. Ela olhou para ele e ele mexeu os lábios sem que nenhum som saísse.

"Casa de banho."

Jenny estava confusa com a situação mas Sirius apontou discretamente para um James que olhava para Lily como se sonhando e para uma Lily que olhava a janela bem aborrecida.

- Dany, - disse Jenny tentando soar o mais natural possível. – vem comigo á casa de banho, por favor. É que todos estes balanços estão-me a deixar um pouco mal disposta.

- Claro que vou! – disse Dany que, entretanto, também tinha recebido um sinal de Sirius.

- Isso pode ser grave. – disse Remus preocupado, ou parecendo estar. – Eu vou com vocês.

Os três levantaram-se e saíram da cabina antes de dar tempo a Lily de dizer nada.

Cerca de um minuto depois deles saírem, Sirius disse:  
- Esqueci-me completamente que tinha que pedir ao Remus um pergaminho emprestado. Eu volto já!

Sirius quase que correu para fora da cabina e "acidentalmente" trancou a porta, deixando James e Lily sozinhos.

- Eu não acredito que eles fizeram isto! – disse Lily levantando-se e tentando abrir a porta.

- Os nossos amigos arranjaram-nos um encontro, lírio. Até eles nos querem ver juntos.

- Os nossos amigos arranjaram foi um problema a eles próprios e não me interessa o que eles querem porque eu NUNCA ficaria contigo.

- Ora, lírio... o ano passado namoraste com aquele Coleman! Ainda não acredito que me trocaste por ele. O que é que ele tem que eu não tenho!  
- Que tal... CÉREBRO! E também juízo, e não é parvo! E consegue conversar sem me chamar lírio... basicamente ele não tem nada a ver com o que tu és, o que faz dele uma óptima pessoa.

- Mas Lily, eu só te chamo lírio porque acho lindo! E porque quero mesmo que tu vejas que eu nem de perto te acho parecida com as outras raparigas, que tu és muito mais especial.

- Potter, eu não quero saber! Mete na cabeça de uma vez por todas que EU NÃO GOSTO DE TI!

- Se não gostas então porque é que acabaste com o Coleman?

- Mas porque é que o Coleman veio à conversa? Se quiseres eu posso enumerar todas as raparigas com quem já saíste, mas acho que nem quando chegássemos a King's Cross tinha acabado.

- Sabes, meu lírio, acho que os nossos amigos só nos vão tirar daqui se nos beijarmos! Ou se começarmos a namorar, quem sabe!

- NUNCA!

- Meu amor, nunca digas nunca... Não sabes o dia de amanhã...

- Por acaso até sei. SEI QUE AMANHÃ NÃO TE VOU ATURAR! Só te volto a aturar em Setembro!

Depois disto começou a tentar abrir a porta, que não abria de maneira nenhuma.

- Acho que me vou atirar pela janela! – disse ela desesperada.

- NÃO, MEU LÍRIO, NÃO FAÇAS ISSO!

- Tens razão... posso atirar-te a ti em vez de me atirar a mim própria.

- Ora, tu não serias capaz...

- Não que não me apetecesse, mas perder o meu cargo de prefeita não está nos meus planos.

- Continuo a dizer que temos que nos beijar para podermos sair daqui.

- Eu NÃO te vou beijar, Potter!

- Não há crise. – disse ele aproximando-se dela.

- Tu NÃO me vais beijar, Potter!

- Ok, ok. Vamos passar a viagem toda na companhia um do outro. Vai ser agradável.

James sentou-se e começou a falar e falar e falar. A certa altura Lily ficou desesperada:

- Cala-te, Potter! Estás-me a dar um dor de cabeça terrível!

- Só se tu me beijares para que possamos sair daqui.

- Eu não acredito que vou fazer isto! – disse Lily entre dentes, aproximando-se de James. – É só porque estou mesmo desesperada, Potter!

Lily deu um selinho em James e rapidamente afastou-se dele.

- Suponho que agora podemos ir. – disse ela tentando abrir a porta que, não se abriu.

- Potter, eu não acredito que tu me enganaste.

- Eu não te enganei. Tu chamas àquilo um beijo!

- Querias o quê? – antes de James responder ela já tinha continuado. – Pois bem podes ficar aí sentado a viagem toda!

Enquanto James e Lily discutiam dentro da cabine, um grupo constituído por Sirius, Dany, Jenny, Remus e Alice estavam sentados à porta, a ouvir tudo, enquanto comiam silenciosamente um grande conjunto de sapos de chocolate. Não se atreviam a falar, porque qualquer ruído e o plano deles poderia ser descoberto. E eles queriam juntar os amigos antes de chegarem a King's Cross.

Dentro da cabine, Lily estava cheia de raiva.

- Eu conheço a Jenny faz seis anos dia um de Setembro, e nunca a vi mal disposta! Nem com uma viagem de comboio sequer! Isto aqui tem alguma coisa por trás! E eu aposto que essa coisa, ou coisas, estão algures atrás desta porta!

- Mas que mania da perseguição, lírio! Foi só uma brincadeirinha dos nossos amigos que nos querem ver juntos.

- Pois eu espero que eles estejam sentadinhos, bem confortáveis porque a espera vai ser longa!

- Só um beijo, lírio!

- NEM-QUE-FOSSES-A-ÚLTIMA-PESSOA-À-FACE-DA-TERRA-QUE-EU-PUDESSE-BEIJAR!

- Agora fizeste-me sentir mal. – disse James sentando-se.

- A sério? – perguntou Lily sentando-se também. – Eu consegui mesmo! WOW! Já ganhei o meu dia!

Poucos minutos depois, Lily levantou-se e começou a tentar abrir a porta, que não abria de maneira nenhuma. Então, num acto desesperado, tentou abrir a janela, que também não abria. O que ela não imaginava era que seis pessoas estavam do lado de fora da cabine, a conter o riso.

- Vês, meu lírio, não me podes atirar pela janela. Pelos vistos ela também foi trancada! – disse James, sorridente. – Que tal aquele beijo agora, Lily?

- Potter, eu não te quero beijar!

- Vá lá Lily! Eu quero ir à casa-de-banho...

- Aguenta!

- Lily, peço desculpa... mas se não posso ir à casa-de-banho vou ter que fazer mesmo aqui. – James começou a desapertar as calças e Lily entrou em pânico.

- PÁRA POTTER! Estás assim tão aflito!

James fez cara de menino inocente enquanto acenava afirmativamente a cabeça.

- Mesmo, mesmo! – perguntou Lily com ar desesperado.

- Sim, lírio.

- Ok. Mas é só mesmo para ires embora.

Lily aproximou-se de James e a esta altura já todos os amigos tentavam espreitar o que estava a acontecer mas só Sirius conseguia ver já que a cortina estava fechada e só tinha uma pequena fresta por onde espreitar.

- Eu não acredito que vou fazer isto. – disse Lily quando James a enlaçou pela cintura.

Ela suspirou como ganhando coragem e fechou os olhos. James aproximava-se e ela podia sentir a sua respiração quente. Talvez não fosse assim tão mau... «Vai ser péssimo» pensou ela antes de sentir os lábios de James de encontro aos seus. Ela ainda pensou em fugir, mas para quê! Para ficar trancada com um tarado a tentar tirar as calças? Não... quanto mais depressa aquilo acabasse melhor.

Lily sentiu James apertá-la ainda mais contra si e passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Aquilo não era assim tão mau, e depois, já há algum tempo que lhe apetecia ver como seria beijar James Potter sem ele estar feliz demais por ter tido um Brilhante.

O beijo ainda durou um bom tempo e Lily já nem se lembrava que aquele era o «Potter galinha».

_- Potter galinha... –_ foi então que ela se lembrou e afastou-se dele.

- Que foi? – perguntou James.

- Acho que já foi beijo suficiente para a porta continuar fechada! – disse ela voltando ao seu estado de frieza, para com James, normal. Mesmo assim os dois continuavam agarrados.

Lá fora os amigos comemoravam o mais baixo que conseguiam. Mas acharam que era a hora de destrancar a porta. Pelo menos um beijo já tinham conseguido que eles dessem, e era um grande avanço!

Sirius destrancou a porta, e todos entraram lá para dentro.

- SURPRESA! – disseram todos atirando-se para cima de James e de Lily, ficando uma grande confusão na cabine.

Depois de estarem todos devidamente sentados, o ambiente estava de cortar à faca. Jenny arriscou falar:

- Então, como é que foi ficarem aqui trancados? Já começaram a namorar?

- NÃO! – berrou Lily. – E EU MATO-VOS A TODOS! VOCÊS PENSAVAM QUE EU NÃO SABIA, NÃO É! JENNIFER TOMPSON, EU CONHEÇO-TE VAI FAZER SEIS ANOS, EU NUNCA TE VI ENJOADA, E MUITO MENOS POR CAUSA DOS BALANÇOS DO COMBOIO!

De repente, um aluno extremamente baixo que devia de ser no primeiro ano entrou na cabine, com uma cara preocupada.

- Prefeita Evans, estás bem? Ouvi os gritos, e bem, decidi ver...

- Eu estou óptima. Nunca estive melhor, aliás. – disse Lily secamente.

O menino foi-se embora, e James decidiu falar.

- Pois bem, eu e o meu lírio do campo temos uma coisa para vos contar. Nós começamos a namorar.

- O QUÊ POTTER? COMO TE ATREVES A FAZER ESSA INSINUAÇÃO A MEU RESPEITO? VOCÊS OUÇAM, É TUDO MENTIRA!

- Há alguns minutos atrás não me disseste isso... Até disseste que me amavas! – disse James com cara de santo. Tirando Lily, os outros na cabine estavam com cara de quem estava à espera que James dissesse "Mentira do dia 1 de Abril!".

- É tudo mentira! – disse Lily furiosamente. – Tudo mentira!

- É claro que não é. Porque outro motivo ela me iria beijar?

- POTTER, - disse Lily levantando-se. – CONTA IMEDIATAMENTE A VERDADE OU VAIS LEVAR O PRIMEIRO SOCO QUE UMA RAPARIGA JÁ TE DEU!

- Ok, meu lírio, eu confesso, eu e o meu lírio ainda não estamos a namorar, mas isso foi só porque eu não fiz o pedido!

Lily não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, porque o Expresso parou. Começaram a tirar as bagagens, e saíram.

Os pais de Lily não estavam ali, assim como o pai de Dany, porque eram muggles e não podiam atravessar a barreira da plataforma 9 3/4. Por isso, Lily teve de se despedir já de todos eles.

- Então até Setembro, Potter, Black e Pettigrew. – disse Lily.

- Até. – disseram Sirius e Peter.

- Até Setembro, meu lírio, quem sabe não recebes uma surpresa minha nas férias!

- E tu vê lá se não queres mais uma chapada! – disse Lily, ameaçadoramente.

James afastou-se para ir ter com os pais, e Sirius foi com ele. Depois de dar um abraço a Lily, e de ela lhe ter dado um beijo na cara, Remus foi também ter com os pais, a pensar que se James tivesse visto aquele beijo estava provavelmente morto.

- Então, meninas, nas férias temos que nos ver! – disse Lily às amigas.

- Pois é, temos que aproveitar estes dias, antes de irmos todas para sítios diferentes! – disse Dany.

- Eu e a Lily já nos vamos ver todos os dias, não é, por isso dispensa grandes coisas! – disse Jenny. – Mas vocês as duas, não se escapam!

Jenny e Lily moravam na mesma rua, e já se conheciam de vista antes de Hogwarts. Só se conheceram no Expresso, quando iam para o primeiro ano. Os pais de Jenny eram feiticeiros, mas levavam uma vida de muggles.

- Pelo menos à Diagon-Al temos que ir! – disse Alice.

- Bom, eu tenho mesmo que ir! – disse Lily. Depois de dar um abraço de despedida a cada uma das amigas, atravessou a plataforma 9 3/4, para ir ter com os pais.

Continua…


	8. Planos para as férias

**N/A: **Olá! E porque hoje é Sábado aqui fica mais um capítulozinho da nossa "baby". Ainda não é desta que as férias começam, mas esperem que vale a pena! Beijocas a todos e obrigada às meninas que têm deixado reviews a pedir para continuarmos **  
**

**Capítulo 8**

**Planos para as férias**

Os pais estavam no mesmo sítio de sempre, à sua espera, mas a sua irmã não estava lá.

- Olá Lily, querida! – disse a mãe abraçando-a.

- Olá mãe. Olá pai. – disse Lily abraçando o pai.

- E então, como correu o teu ano?

- Muito bem, tirando algumas chatices.

- Não te meteste em sarilhos, pois não Lily?

- Claro que não! Continuo com o meu cargo de prefeita e tive Brilhante nos exames!

- Nós recebemos a carta. Ficámos muito orgulhosos! E também foi graças a isso que resolvemos fazer-te uma surpresa.

- Surpresa? Que surpresa!  
- Temos a certeza que vais adorar! Mas só te podemos contar em casa!

Lily e os pais seguiram para o carro. Moravam numa cidade nos arredores de Londres, ou seja, a viagem nem era assim muito longa.

Pelo caminho, Lily ficou a pensar. O que é que seria a surpresa? Será que a sua detestável irmã Petunia tinha emigrado para a Polinésia? Está bem, ela nem sabia onde se situava a Polinésia, mas devia de ser um óptimo sítio para a irmã ir morar! E depois a Petunia nem tinha ido à estação... Se calhar era isso mesmo...

Pouco tempo depois, chegaram a casa. Infelizmente o sonho de Lily caiu por água abaixo no momento em que Petunia estava à porta, à espera deles. Dando uma espreitadela na rua, viu que Jenny ainda não tinha chegado.

- Olá. – disse Lily a Petunia, meio que secamente.

- Olá. – respondeu Petunia no mesmo tom.

A ruiva pousou as malas no quarto e foi chamada pelos pais à sala.

- Então, é agora que vou saber qual é a surpresa? – perguntou ela, sorridente aos pais.

- Sim. – disse a mãe de Lily, Jessica Evans. Era uma mulher alta, de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos.

- Então, vamos começar. – disse o pai, Christopher Evans. Era um homem também alto, de cabelos castanhos e tinha os mesmos olhos verdes da filha. – Lembras-te da tua tia Emma?

- A tua irmã mais nova? Aquela que estava grávida? – perguntou Lily.

- Sim, essa mesma. Como tu sabes, ela tinha uma casa nas Caraíbas, mais propriamente numa ilha das Bahamas, Inágua. Eles iam lá sempre passar férias. Mas agora que a tua tia teve o bebé, deixou de ter muito tempo para férias não é, tu deves imaginar.

- Então ela decidiu vender a casa. – continuou Jessica. – E contou-nos a nós, que ficamos super interessados, assim poderíamos variar da França. Por isso ela decidiu então passar a casa para nosso nome.

- Por isso vamos para lá passar as férias! Já a partir de dia 8! – disse Christopher.

- Wow! – exclamou Lily. – Não vamos para França! E vamos para uma ilha!

- E a surpresa não acaba aqui... – disse Jessica. – Como a casa é bastante grande e o teu pai foi promovido e está a ganhar mais, vais poder levar as tuas amigas contigo!

- Mas só três no máximo, Lily. – disse Christopher.

- Maravilhoso! Para ser perfeito só falta dizer que a Petunia vai para a Polinésia!

- Lily, não sejas desagradável! – disse a mãe num tom reprovador.

- Desculpa, mãe. – disse Lily inocentemente. – Agora vou escrever às minhas amigas!

Lily saiu da sala praticamente a correr e na entrada encontrou a sua irmã.

- Eles já te contaram das férias?  
- Já, minha querida irmãzinha! E estas nem tu vais estragar!

- Vais levar as tuas amigas contigo não é?

- É sim, e tu? UPS... esqueci-me que não tens amigas!

- Eu vou levar o meu namorado. E só te quero avisar de uma coisa. Mantém as tuas amigas aberrações longe de mim e do Vernon.

- Não te preocupes porque eu e as minhas amigas não nos vamos sequer aproximar de ti e, nenhuma das minhas amigas tem como homem ideal um porco barrigudo com um protótipo de rato morto, ou será bigode, debaixo do nariz.

Lily começou a subir as escadas e Petunia disse:  
- Tu és pior que todos os outros! Aberração!

- Eu também te adoro, mana! – disse Lily alto e depois sussurrou. – Girafa nojenta!

Lily despachou cartas para Alice e Dany pela sua coruja, uma coruja castanha chamada Tinky. Não enviou carta a Jenny, porque preferia ir falar com ela pessoalmente. Desceu as escadas e avisou aos pais que estavam na sala:

- Pai, mãe, vou a casa da Jenny, tá? Eu volto rápido!

- Ok, vai lá. – disse o pai.

- És mesmo aberração, chegas a casa depois de um ano fora e a primeira coisa que fazes é ir ter com as tuas amiguinhas. – disse Petunia.

- Oh, desaparece! – Lily preferiu ignorar a irmã e abriu a porta, saindo. Jenny morava três casas à frente. Chegou lá e tocou a campainha.

A mãe de Jenny foi quem abriu a porta.

- Olá Mrs. Tompson.

- Ah, olá Lily! – disse a senhora amavelmente. – Entra, aposto que queres falar com a Jennifer! Já tens saudades?

- Digamos que tenho uma proposta para fazer à Jenny que ela não poderá recusar!

- Então vai lá fazer a tua proposta. Ela está no quarto a arrumar as coisas, já conheces o caminho.

- Obrigada Mrs. Tompson.

Lily apressou-se a chegar até Jenny e chegou ao quarto num abrir e fechar de olhos.

- Lily, já aqui estás! – disse a amiga espantada mas feliz.

- Nem vais acreditar no que te vou contar!

Lily sentou-se na cama da amiga com ela e contou-lhe tudo o que os pais lhe tinham dito e convidou-a a participar nas férias. Jenny ficou super animada e logicamente que queria, mais que tudo, ir. Era só uma questão de falar com os seus pais. Como Lily tinha que voltar para casa, Jenny ficou de lhe dar a resposta mais tarde.

As amigas despediram-se e Lily voltou para casa. Foi para o quarto arrumar as coisas, e mais tarde os pais chamaram-na para o jantar. Infelizmente, o namorado de Petunia apareceu. Parecia realmente um porco. Quando Lily acabou de comer pediu licença para ir para o quarto, e quando lá chegou viu que tinha as respostas das duas amigas.

_"Lily,_

_Os meus pais adoraram a ideia! Dizem que aproveitam e vão de férias com uns amigos. Apareço por aí no Sábado, assim os meus pais aproveitam e falam com os teus!_

_Beijinhos,_

_Alice_

_PS: Tens pensado muito no James? Já pensaste que era maravilhoso teres um encontro com ele lá na ilha?"_

A ruiva quase amarrotou a carta com raiva. Felizmente, na carta da Dany não havia insinuações em relação ao _"tarado do Potter"_.

_"Lily,_

_Foi difícil convencer os meus pais, mas consegui! Porém eles querem falar com os teus pais. Por isso eles deixam-me aí já no Sábado!_

_Estou morta por Domingo! Já imaginaste, daqui a uma semana, estamos na praia! É pena é o Sirius não ir também... Ok, eu sei, tu não gostas dele..._

_Beijinhos,_

_Dany"_

Não demorou muito tempo até que Lily se deitasse. Estava super cansada, afinal um ano lectivo em Hogwarts não era para menos.

No dia a seguir, logo depois do pequeno almoço, Lily recebeu a visita de Jenny e dos pais. Jenny e Lily seguiram para o quarto dela, enquanto os pais de ambas falavam na sala.

- Nem sonhas, Lily, os meus pais deixaram, agora querem falar com os teus para acertar aquelas coisas básicas, sabes como é que é...

- Que bom! – disse Lily muito feliz. – Tens que vir às compras comigo. Não tenho nada para levar!

- Somos duas Lily. – disse Jenny. – Podíamos ir hoje mesmo!

Enquanto Lily e Jenny falavam sobre a roupa que iriam levar, bem no centro de Londres, numa casa grande, a família Potter (e Sirius também, que afinal já era da família) também falava sobre as férias.

- Muito bem, meninos, - disse a senhora Potter. – eu estive a pensar em fazermos umas férias diferentes este Verão!

- Temos a certeza que vocês vão adorar a ideia! – continuou o senhor Potter. – Resolvemos alugar uma casa perto da praia, nas Bahamas, ilha de Inágua.

- Nós vamos para uma ilha tropical! – perguntou Sirius animado.

- Vamos sim! – disse o senhor Potter. – Imaginem só... nós, numa ilha tropical com um sol e calor de arrasar, numa praia de água morna com milhões de raparigas bonitas à nossa volta, em bikini!

- Ralph! – exclamou a senhora Potter dando uma pancadinha, nada ao de leve, no braço do seu marido. – Tu és pior que os miúdos.

- Mas, Diana, eu só estava a tentar fazê-los sentirem-se animados com a ideia.

- Eles não precisam que tu os animes porque eles adoraram a ideia. – disse Diana zangada, levantando-se e saindo da sala.

- Ora, Diana! – chamou Ralph indo atrás da esposa. – Tu sabes perfeitamente que eu só tenho olhos para ti!

Os dois saíram da sala enquanto Sirius e James riam. Cenas daquelas não eram de estranhar na casa dos Potter.

- Os teus pais são sempre os mesmos!

- Tens razão... parecem eu e o meu lírio, mas eles amam-se!

- Eu sei. E tu já pensaste nas férias que vamos ter! Vai ser excelente!

- E eu não sei! Vai ser mesmo espectacular! Para ser perfeito só faltava o meu lírio estar lá.

- Mas ela vai para França...

- Eu sei. Não consigo parar de pensar no beijo que ela me deu no comboio! – disse James com ar sonhador. - Aquela boca macia, aquele corpo perfeito encostado ao meu!

- Prongs, amigo... tu estás mesmo apaixonado...

- Ah se estou... e sabes que mais? A Lily ainda vai ser minha, nem que seja a última coisa que eu consiga na vida!

- Acho que não vai ser assim tão difícil e podes contar com a ajuda dos Marotos! E das amigas da Lily também. A Dany, Jenny e Alice mal podem esperar para vos ver juntos.

- Só falta mesmo convencer o meu lírio, então... este Verão vou escrever-lhe imenso, vais ver!

- Como queiras Prongs! Pelo menos por carta ela não te pode bater.

- Uma óptima ideia, Padfoot! Vou-lhe já escrever!

Sirius e James correram para o quarto, e James começou a escrever.

_"Meu lírio,_

_Sei que ainda ontem voltamos de Hogwarts, mas as saudades já são tantas!_

_O nosso beijo foi inesquecível, sonhei com ele a noite toda... Não queres repetir?_

_Meu lírio, vou pedir aos nossos amigos para nos deixarem lá trancados outra vez quando voltarmos para Hogwarts._

_Muitos muitos muitos beijinhos para o meu lírio do campo,_

_James_

_PS: Pelas cartas não me podes bater! Por isso vais receber muitas delas!" _

- Prongs, amigo, lamento dizer-te, mas acho que em Setembro vais levar tantas chapadas dela, mas tantas, ou seja, o mesmo número das cartas que mandares!

- Não me importo. – disse James. – A propósito, vou convidar o Moony e o Wormtail para irem connosco!

- Acho que o Wormtail nem vem... – disse Sirius. – Com a nota que ele teve... Acho que nem vê a luz do dia até Setembro!

- É verdade, mas não custa tentar! Afinal ele também é um dos Marotos e Marotos sem ser quatro não são nada!

- Claro.

James e Sirius escreveram as cartas aos seus amigos e passaram o resto da tarde a fazer planos para as férias. Aquele mês seria inesquecível!

Ao final da tarde, chegaram as respostas de Remus e de Peter. Remus iria, e os pais deixariam-no com James e Sirius no Sábado. Como já se era de calcular, Peter não iria.

E durante a semana todos contaram os dias até chegar a Domingo, que seria quando entrariam no avião para as férias que prometiam ser as mais emocionantes das suas vidas.

Continua…


	9. O inicio das férias

**N/A: **Pedimos imensa desculpa pela demora a publicar mas o meu PC pifou e estive a espera k fosse arranjado e a Sandrinha nao conseguiapublicar mais capitulos. Prometemos que nao voltamos a demorar tanto e obrigada pela paciencia. Esperamos que gostem!

**Capítulo 9**

**O início das férias**

No Sábado, as três raparigas chegaram a casa de Lily muito animadas. Depois dos pais conversarem ficou tudo combinado e iam passar todo o Verão em Inágua. Iam ser as melhores férias de todos os tempos!

O dia foi passado a conversar e a imaginar como seriam as férias... os dias maravilhosos que passariam na praia, os rapazes que conheceriam...

Quando a hora de deitar chegou as amigas continuavam a conversar, no quarto.

- Imaginem só a perfeição que vai ser! – disse Alice animadíssima. – Nós na praia com aquele sol quente e com aquela água morna e limpa... é um sonho!

- E os rapazes todos que vamos conhecer! – disse Jenny – Peles morenas, bronzeadas... porte atlético a praticarem surf... que sonho!

- Eu dispenso porque tenho o meu Frank... – disse Alice. – Mas bem que vou aproveitar para olhar!

- Pois eu vou aproveitar e bem! – disse Lily. – É o bom de ser solteira.

- Olha que o James não vai gostar muito disso. – provocou Dany.

- Eu quero que o Potter se vá danar. – Lily respondeu no tom mais calmo que conseguiu. – Graças a Merlin que ele pensa que eu vou para França. Ele mandou-me uma carta a dizer que me ia escrever imenso nestas férias e eu disse-lhe que não me importava nada e até lhe dei a morada da casa em França... só é pena eu não estar lá para receber as cartas, mas paciência.

- Lily, coitado do rapaz. – disse Jenny. – Mas olha... tu tens certeza que não gostas do James?

- Não gosto! Eu odeio-o! Ele é repugnante.

- Olha que não pareceu quando o beijaste no comboio... – disse Alice bem baixinho como se não tivesse intenção de ser ouvida.

- Peço desculpa menina traí–uma–das–minhas–melhores–amigas–ao–trancá-la–no–comboio–com–a–criatura–que–ela–mais–odeia! Mas que eu saiba aquele beijo nem teria acontecido se não fossem as vossas ideias mirabolantes!

- Foi só uma piada, Lily! E admite, tu gostaste de beijar o Potter!

- Não, não gostei!

- Por amor de Merlin, Lily! TU AGARRASTE-O! PASSASTE OS BRAÇOS EM VOLTA DO PESCOÇO DELE, BEIJASTE-O DURANTE UMA DATA DE TEMPO E BEM QUE PARECIA QUE ESTAVAS A GOSTAR.

- Por amor de Melin, Alice! Tu achas mesmo que eu ia gostar de beijar o Potter! Em primeiro lugar ele é um maroto; segundo, é um convencido que tem a mania que consegue ter toda e qualquer rapariga que quer; terceiro é feio até dizer chega!

- Lily, deixa de ser mentirosa! – disse Jenny chocada. – Podes dizer tudo o que quiseres do James mas todas sabemos perfeitamente que ele é um dos rapazes mais bonitos de Hogwarts, qualquer rapariga sabe!

- Ele e o Sirius... – disse Dany com ar sonhador. – Toda a gente sabe que eles são os mais bonitos da escola.

- Pois bem, - disse Lily. – Fiquem com eles! O único dos marotos que se aproveita é o Remus! É o único que tem juízo, é o único com cabeça e é um querido.

- Meu Merlin, não acredito! Tu gostas do Remus? Foi por isso que lhe deste aquele beijo na cara.

- Claro que não! O Remus é só meu amigo. Porque é que vocês insistem que eu esteja apaixonada por um maroto? Credo! Façam-me um favor enorme... deixem-me em paz durante as férias e nem sequer falem em Potter!

- Mas... – Alice já ia argumentar mas Lily não deixou.

- Alice, amiga querida... se quiseres falar no Potter em vez de aproveitar umas férias maravilhosas bem que podes voltar para casa, não! E agora vamos mas é dormir porque amanhã cedinho vamos de viagem!

Lily foi para o seu saco cama (porque não havia uma cama para cada uma preferiam dormir juntas no chão, cada uma no seu saco cama) e as amigas fizeram o mesmo.

- Até amanhã. – disseram em coro antes de fecharem os olhos e tentarem adormecer.

Entretanto na casa dos Potter

Os três marotos estavam todos no quarto de James a conversar sobre as férias. Mal podiam esperar pelo dia seguinte, quando partiriam.

- Eu tenho a certeza que não vou conseguir dormir hoje. – disse Sirius. – Imaginem só o paraíso que nos espera amanhã!

- Vai ser espectacular! – disse Remus animado. – Fiz alguma pesquisa e Inágua é um sítio bem interessante para ser visitado!

- Ora, Remus! – exclamou Sirius. – Nós vamos passar as férias num sítio maravilhoso com praias lindas de água limpa e morna, com um calor que vai mesmo pedir por praia e tu estás a pensar em ir em excursões!

- Vou ter tempo de fazer de tudo um pouco nestas férias, não te preocupes comigo, Sirius.

- E achas que vais encontrar alguma rapariga jeitosa no meio de uma excursão?

- Sirius, a minha vida não gira em torno de mulheres como a tua!

- Moony, Padfoot, tenham calma, sim! O que importa é que vamos estar os três juntos e vamos aprontar imenso!

- Ah se vamos! – exclamou Sirius. – Vai ser demais!

- Só tenho pena de uma coisa... – disse James

- Que a minha lírio não esteja lá. – disseram Remus e Sirius ao mesmo tempo e começando a rir bastante.

Os rapazes continuaram a conversar durante mais um pouco até se irem deitar e tentarem dormir.

O Domingo finalmente chegou. Escusado será dizer que naquela noite nenhum dos sete conseguiu dormir naquela noite, no entanto, às sete horas em ponto estavam todos de pé a prepararem-se para partir em viagem.

Na casa dos Potter, o ambiente estava agitado.

- Padfoot, viste a minha escova de dentes? Não a vejo em lado nenhum! – gritava James, correndo pela casa. Todos tinham deixado as coisas para a última da hora, como já era costume. Apenas os pais de James e Remus já tinham tudo arrumado.

- A última vez que a vi estavas a atirá-la para cima da cama... – disse Sirius. – Não vejo os meus calções pretos!

- Meu Deus, vocês não sabem ser responsáveis? – implicou Remus. – Padfoot, esses calções tu puseste há cinco minutos da mala.

É claro que toda esta confusão contribuiu para saírem quase em cima da hora de casa, claro.

Na casa de Lily o cenário era muito diferente. Tudo pode ser feito com calma, porque todas já tinham as coisas arrumadas há bastante tempo. Por isso, puderam ir para o aeroporto com tempo.

Os rapazes e as raparigas não se chegaram a encontrar no aeroporto, porque quando eles chegaram, elas já estavam confortavelmente instaladas dentro do avião.

- Sabem, Moony e Padfoot, parecia-me ter visto ali o meu lírio... – disse James pouco depois de o avião ter levantado voo.

- Francamente, Prongs, estás mesmo apaixonado... – suspirou Sirius. – O teu lírio a esta hora deve estar num avião também, mas para França! Quem sabe ela não se apaixona por um francês?

- Se a Lily se apaixonar por um francês, o nosso amigo Prongs até aprende a falar francês só para a conquistar! – disse Remus a rir-se. - Je t'aime, mon lis...

- Obrigada por essa frase, Moony! Agora já sei algo para lhe dizer em Francês! Acham que ela vai gostar!

- Eu acho que pode contribuir para o número de estalos aumentar... mas só a parte do lis. – disse Remus, com sinceridade.

- Eu acho que ela vai gostar, sim. – disse Sirius. – Pelo menos vê que, por ela, aprendes algo.

- Mas eu quase que podia jurar que a vi...

- James, acorda! Isso é só uma visão provocada pela altitude elevada. – disse Remus.

- E desde quando é que ele precisou de altitude para ter alucinações com a Lily, Moony!

O resto da viagem decorreu naturalmente. Na verdade estava a ser um pouco aborrecida mas isso era porque todos estavam desejosos por chegar a Inágua. E finalmente o que tanto desejavam aconteceu. A viagem chegou ao fim!

Os rapazes foram os primeiros a sair do avião e mais uma vez os dois grupos não se encontraram. Foram esperar pelas suas bagagens e mais uma vez não se encontraram pois estavam de costas uns para os outros.

As malas passavam e as raparigas esperavam pelas suas coisas.

- Eu estou a dar em louca... – disse Lily confusa.

- Que foi? – perguntou Jenny.

- Eu podia jurar que aquela mala tinha escrito James Potter na etiqueta de identificação...

- Lily, amiga... isso é amor! – disse Jenny sorrindo. – Até já vês o nome dele!

- Jenny, pára com isso, por favor! Eu quero ter umas férias livres de qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com o Potter. – disse Lily com cara de chateada. – Mas eu jurava que estava escrito na letra dele! Jenny! Jenny! Acorda!

- Desculpa lá Lily... mas eu jurava que vi Remus numa mala que passou por aqui!

- E agora sou eu que tenho alucinações, não é...

- O Frank é que podia vir! – disse Alice. – Já estou a ficar com saudades dele.

- E depois eu é que sou a apaixonada! – disse Lily.

- Lily, nada a ver. – disse Dany. – A Alice e o Frank namoram, é diferente... Oh, e as nossas malas vêm aí!

Depois de pegarem nas respectivas malas, saíram do aeroporto e foram para uma carrinho alugada pelos pais de Lily, que os levaria à casa.

Durante a viagem todos conversavam animadamente enquanto observavam a paisagem à sua volta. Estavam no paraíso!

Finalmente chegaram a casa e apressaram-se a sair da carrinha. As raparigas conversavam animadíssimas e na casa ao lado alguém as observava, mais propriamente um rapaz de cabelos negros e revoltados:

- LÍRIO!

Continua…


	10. Reencontro

Capítulo 10

Reencontro

- LÍRIO?!

- O que foi que disseste, Prongs? – perguntou Sirius mas era tarde demais pois James já corria em direcção à casa ao lado.

- Lírio, nem acredito que estás aqui! – disse ele abraçando Lily.

- Quem não acredita sou eu! Nem neste final de Mundo estou salva! MÃE, PAI, VAMOS PARA CASA!

- Então estes são os teus pais! Mr. Evans. – cumprimentou James apertando a mão a Christopher – Mrs. Evans, – cumprimentou James beijando a mão da senhora de forma galanteadora. – agora vejo a quem a Lily saiu, tão bonita.

- Lily, - disse a Mrs. Evans completamente animada – não me vais apresentar o teu amigo tão encantador?  
- AMIGO?! – gritou ela escandalizada – ENCANTADOR?!

- O meu nome é James Potter e estudo na mesma escola que a sua filha. Somos bastante amigos.

- BASTANTE AMIGOS?! – Lily estava em estado de choque.

- Quem sabe algo mais... – disse James esperançoso.

- O QUÊ?!?!?!

- Muito prazer em conhecer-te, James. És um rapaz adorável! – disse a Mrs. Evans, amável.

- Agora se nos desculpas vamos levar as coisas para dentro. Vejo que estás aqui mesmo na casa ao lado por isso és sempre bem vindo em aparecer. – disse Mr. Evans.

- Foi um prazer conhecer os pais do meu lírio. Obrigada pelo convite, hei-de aparecer, sim.

Os pais de Lily entraram na casa e as outras raparigas que estavam meio em estado de choque aproximaram-se.

- Boa! – exclamou Petúnia. – Outra aberração! Que mais falta para as ferias serem perfeitas?

- Suponho que tu sejas a irmã da Lily... – disse James olhando Petúnia de cima a baixo.

- Infelizmente... sim. Mas não gosto que as pessoas saibam disso.

- Quem te dera chegar aos pés dela! Aliás, nem sei a quem é que saíste da tua família porque pareces um bacalhau seco.

- Vê lá como falas com ela! – Vernon tinha-se colocado em frente a Petúnia.

- Mas isto é o quê?! Um restaurante self-service? Primeiro o bacalhau e agora o porco!

Vernon partiu para cima de James mas Petunia impediu-o de chegar até ele.

- Sua aberração! – disse Vernon. – Estás mesmo bem para essa... essa... anormal!

- Agora foste longe demais! – James foi em direcção a Vernon mas Remus e Sirius chegaram a tempo de o agarrar. Infelizmente não conseguiram impedir que os pés de James tocassem Vernon e este caísse no chão.

Petunia foi a correr agarrar Vernon e levou-o para dentro de casa, com muito custo, mas levou.

- Pai, mãe, eu exijo que vamos embora daqui! – disse ela furiosamente. – Aquela criatura foi longe demais!

- Minha querida irmã, tenho o desprazer de dizer que pela primeira vez na vida concordo contigo... – disse Lily secamente.

- Mas o meu Verniezinho está pessimamente! – disse Petunia quase aos berros. – MÃE!!! TEMOS QUE LEVAR O VERNON AO HOSPITAL!

- Não é preciso, temos ali a caixa de primeiros socorros, faz tu mesma um curativo.

Enquanto Petunia barafustava e Lily amaldiçoava a existência do Potter, na casa ao lado, James estava a levar um sermão da mãe.

- James, chegamos aqui há pouquíssimas horas e tu já foste arranjar confusão com os vizinhos!! Podes ter a certeza que um belo castigo te espera em casa!

- Mas mãe, eles é que me provocaram!

- Nem mas nem meio mas. Tens que aprender a respeitar os outros. Se te provocaram, ignora! E acabou a conversa por aqui. Mas não penses que te escapas!!

No dia seguinte, Lily, Jenny, Dany e Alice estavam a conversar animadas no quarto em que ficaram. Já tinham os bikinis vestidos e estavam a vestir vestidos floridos para irem explorar a praia que ficava em frente à casa.

Saíram de casa a conversar animadamente. Mal sabiam que naquela altura estavam James, Sirius e Remus a chegar à praia.

- Então Lily... O teu James está cá! – disse Dany.

- Adorei a maneira que ele se apresentou aos teus pais! – disse Alice. – Tão romântico!!!

- A minha pergunta é: porque é que ele não morre? – disse Lily. – Que horror, os meus pais não vão parar de me chatear com ele!

- Já conquistou o amor dos sogros! – disse Jenny animadamente.

- Sogros?! Só se for nos sonhos dele!

- Ah, Lily... admite, ele foi um querido! Não sei se reparaste que ele ia andando à pancada com aquele namorado da tua irmão que têm o triplo do tamanho dele e tudo porque o porco te chamou anormal. – disse Dany.

- É verdade, Lily. Tens que admitir que ele foi bem corajoso e tudo por tua causa. – disse Alice.

Neste momento as raparigas chegam à praia. O lugar era encantador, diferente de qualquer praia em que elas tinham estado no sue país. A areia era fina e clara e só aquele sol fazia toda a diferença.

Lily estava convencida que o dia seria perfeito, passado na praia sem ninguém para a chatear. Ah como ela se enganava!

- Ei, meninas! Esperem por nós.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, diz-me que não é o Black. – Lily implorou a Jenny.

- Lamento não poder dizer-te isso, Lily. E sabes quem vem atrás dele, não sabes.

- Eu não acredito na minha vida. – disse Lily como se estivesse a ponto de chorar. – Porque é que eu quis vir para estúpida ilha no fim do Mundo! Eu nem sabia que existia uma ilha chamada Inágua, porquê?!

- Olá lírio! Pronta para passar um dia inteiro na praia comigo?

- Sabes que isso é o mesmo que perguntares se eu estou pronta para voltar para Inglaterra a nado, sendo mordida por todo o tipo de criatura marinha; chegar lá, atravessar uma estrada e ser atropelada por um camião que me esmagasse completamente.

Todos olhavam para Lily como se ela tivesse acabado de enlouquecer. E tudo por causa do «tarado Potter».

- Não Potter, não estou e nunca vou estar e agradeço-te que nem sequer te aproximes de mim!

Os amigos caminharam até um lugar vazio e extremamente agradável. Estenderam as toalhas e despiram a roupa que traziam por cima da roupa de banho.

- WOW! – exclamou James. – LÍRIO, TU ÉS BOA! Ainda melhor do que eu imaginei!

PAFT!! Aquele tinha sido um dos maiores estalos que Lily tinha dado a James. Ela estava tão irritada que a sua face estava de um tom avermelhado (mas seria mesmo raiva?).

- TU ÉS UM RELES ORDINÁRIO E NÃO VOLTES A FALAR COMIGO!

Lily foi em direcção à água sem dizer nada a ninguém.

- Eu vou atrás dela. – disse Remus. – No estado em que ela saiu daqui sabe-se lá o que ela poderá fazer.

- O que é que eu disse de errado? – disse James em estado de choque.

- Basicamente tudo! – disse Jenny. – Tu não percebes que ao dizeres essas coisas a Lily nunca vai gostar de ti?! Tu pareces um parvo atrás dela e dizes coisas cada vez mais sem sentido que parecem saídas da boca de um menino de dez anos!  
- Vê se cresces um bocadinho e pode ser que a Lily comece a olhar para ti de outro jeito. Tenta ser mais como... – Alice calou-se.

- Podes dizer. – disse James. – Tenta ser mais como o Remus. Ele é o rapaz perfeito para ela, não é? Maduro, com os mesmos interesses dela.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, James... só acho que tens que crescer um pouquinho.

Enquanto essa conversa acontecia, Lily tinha-se sentado à beira do mar e estava a fazer desenhos com o dedo na areia. Se alguém olhasse para os olhos dela, notava-se que estava prestes a chorar. Remus, que a tinha seguido, sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Então Lily... Chateada? – perguntou ele.

- O que é que achas, Remus? – respondeu ela, encarando o amigo. – É claro que sim! O idiota do Potter está cada dia mais insuportável... Quando eu vim para esta ilha pensei que ia passar umas belas férias sem olhar para a cara dele! E agora? Tenho que olhar para a cara dele todos os dias! Já não chega em Hogwarts!

- Lily, tu estás toda vermelha e eu sei que não é de raiva dele. É de timidez. E tu gostas dele! Toda a gente sabe isso! Porque é que não admites?

- Remus, sabes perfeitamente que eu o odeio. – disse Lily calmamente.

- Tu sabes que a mim não precisas de mentir! Tu sabes o meu maior segredo, porque é que não me podes contar o teu?

- O que é que ia mudar se eu te dissesse que tens razão? – a voz muito fraca, Lily estava prestes a chorar. – De que adianta eu dizer que sim, que gosto do James?

- Eu sabia que era verdade. Mas porque é que não admites Lily? Não te custa nada chegar lá e dizer que gostas dele.

- Remus, olha para mim. – disse Lily olhando-o nos olhos e Remus pode ver as lágrimas que escorriam silenciosas. – Não vais contar isto a ninguém. Eu sei o teu segredo e também o guardei. Promete que vais fazer o mesmo porque eu confiei-te o meu maior segredo, algo que nem a mim mesma eu queria admitir.

- Mas porque é que tens tanto medo, Lily? Do que é que tens tanto medo?

- Dele...

- Ele não te come, Lily.

- Ele é um maroto, Remus.

- Também eu!

- Mas tu és diferente...

- Porquê?

- Porque tu és especial... tu és meu amigo, eu confio em ti!

- Tu nunca deste uma oportunidade ao James de se dar a conhecer a si mesmo.

- Acredita que pelo pouco que conheço posso imaginar o resto.

- Lily, tu disseste-me que confias em mim, eu acredito que confias, então escuta. O James realmente gosta de ti e ele nunca que vai fazer nada que te possa magoar.

- O James não gosta de mim a sério, Remus. Eu tenho a certeza que se nós namorássemos, uma semana depois acabava tudo e ele começava a andar atrás de um outra rapariga e quem ia ficar mal na história toda era eu. Imagina o quanto ia doer!

- E não magoa mais estares a gostar dele à sei lá quanto tempo e não lhe dizeres nada? – Lily não respondeu mas mais uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Remus limpou-lhe a lágrima com a mão num gesto extremamente carinhoso que a fez sentir-se bastante melhor – Vá lá Lily, não podes ficar assim pelo resto do tempo todo.

- Porque é que ele não pode ser mais como tu, Remus?

- Porque se ele fosse como eu, tu considerá-lo-ias teu irmão e não serias apaixonada por ele.

- Era bom mesmo que não fosse.

- Lily, há quanto tempo gostas dele?

- Há tempo demais.

- Desde o quarto ano, não é? Desde que começaram os nãos, os estalos, tudo. – Lily limitou-se a suspirar, cansada. – Mas porque é que o tratas tão mal se gostas dele?

- Porque eu quero que ele deixe de gostar de mim, eu quero que ele me odeie, que esqueça que eu existo.

- E tem resultado? – Lily não respondeu. – Diz-me, Lily... resultou?

- Não. – a resposta não passou de um sussurro. – Por mais que eu o trate mal, lhe bata, lhe marque detenções a torto e a direito, ele não desiste. Três anos, Remus; três longos anos.

- E não estás cansada de tudo isto? – Lily apenas se limitou a abanar a cabeça afirmativamente. – Então, tu sabes o que tens que fazer para teres algum descanso.

- Eu não posso, Remus... ele só me vai trazer mágoa e desgosto, eu sei que vai. E ele é um tarado!

- Lily, acredita em mim... ele gosta de ti como nunca gostou de ninguém antes e tu sabes que bastava uma só palavra para acabar com o sofrimento pelo que estás a passar. E pelo qual ele está a passar.

Lily abraçou o amigo com bastante força. Há tanto tempo que queria contar o que lhe ia no coração a alguém de confiança mas não sabia bem a quem. Mas ela tinha a certeza que tinha escolhido bem. Remus era, sem dúvida, a melhor pessoa a quem se podia abrir o coração.

- Porque é que eu não fiquei a namorar contigo até hoje? Ia ser tudo tão mais fácil.

- Nós éramos duas crianças, Lily. – disse Remus sorrindo. – Duas crianças que confundiram o amor de irmãos que sentiam um pelo outro por um amor entre homem e mulher. Fomos ingénuos mas percebemos o nosso erro.

- Mas continuo a gostar de ti tanto quanto antes.

- Eu sei, porque eu também gosto de ti tanto quanto antes. Mas ambos sabemos que por mais que gostemos um do outro não queremos estar juntos como namorados. E ambos sabemos perfeitamente quem tu queres junto de ti. E eu sei que essa pessoa também te quer junto dele mais que tudo.

- Eu tenho medo, Remus. – disse Lily afastando-se dos braços do amigo.

- Medo de viver?

- Eu não tenho medo de viver.

- E o que é a vida sem arriscar? Sem cometer erros? Sem aprender com os nossos erros? Sem amar, por medo. Lily, tu és uma Gryffindor!

- Eu não sei... eu...

- Apenas pensa... pensa no quanto te está a custar estar longe dele, pensa no quanto lhe está a custar a ele. Pensa se não seria melhor acabar com isto de uma vez por todas. Vou-te deixar um pouco, a pensar.

O rapaz ia afastar-se quando Lily o chamou de novo.

- Remus, obrigada.

- Não tens que me agradecer. Só te dei a minha opinião.

- Na realidade tiraste-me um peso gigantesco de cima. Eu precisava mesmo desabafar com alguém.

- E agora tens que pensar. Apenas pensa com carinho naquilo que te disse.

Remus afastou-se de Lily e não muito longe estava James.

- Obrigadinho, Lupin! – disse James num tom zangado.

- O que foi?

- Mãozinha na cara dela, abracinho... e eu que pensava que eras meu amigo de verdade.

- Prongs, percebeste tudo mal.

- Tens a certeza disso? Eu sei o que vi.

- Mas não sabes o que se passou ali. Queres um conselho, amigo? Deixa a Lily estar um bocadinho sozinha. Falas mais logo com ela, pedes desculpa e tudo vai correr bem.

- Desculpa Moony... sei que não tenho motivo para desconfiar de ti e da Lily, mas tu és o melhor amigo dela e eu deixei-me levar pelos ciúmes.

- Não te preocupes com isso. – disse Lupin com um sorriso amigável na cara. - Vamos voltar para ao é dos outros?

E assim o fizeram. Voltaram para ao pé dos outros e não ouviram falar mais de Lily naquela tarde. A pedido de Remus não a foram procurar e Lily agradeceu por isso.

Já mais ao fim da tarde, as raparigas voltaram para casa e Lily já lá estava. Tinham uma óptima sugestão para lhe fazer e tinham certeza que ela ia adorar a ideia.

Continua…


	11. A festa na praia

**N/A: **Espero que estejam a gostar. Queremos agradecer pelas reviews que tem deixado e k nos fazem mt felizes! Divirtam-se. Beijos**  
**

**Capítulo 11**

**A festa na praia  
**

- Lily, amiga, tu nem sabes, nem imaginas! – disse Alice extremamente animada.

- Vai haver uma festa maravilhosa, logo à noite na praia. – disse Jenny no mesmo tom animado. – Vimos o cartaz no bar da praia e a entrada é livre porque é na praia e nós achámos que ia ser excelente irmos todos!

- Deve ser bem divertido. – disse Lily não se deixando contagiar pela animação das amigas pois as palavras de Remus ainda andavam pela sua cabeça. – Acho que fazem muito bem ir.

- Não, tu não entendeste bem... é para irmos TODOS e isso inclui-te a ti...

- Eu não estou assim muito bem disposta.

- Ah não, Lily! Ah não! – disse Dany desesperada. – Tu tens que ir! O que vai ser de nós sem ti, lá?!

- Vocês safam-se.

- Ah, Lily, vem... por favor, por favor, por favor! – disse Jenny ajoelhando-se em frente à amiga.

- Nós prometemos que não deixamos o James portar-se mal! – disse Alice ajoelhando-se, também. – Por favor, Lily, por favor!

- Por favor, Lily! – pediu Dany pondo-se de joelhos também.

Ao olhar para as amigas ajoelhadas à sua frente e com um ar de suplica, Lily não pode deixar de sorrir. Iria à festa sim... não seria tão mau assim e além do mais, não podia deixar que percebessem que o acontecimento da tarde, relacionado com James, a tinha afectado.

- Acho que só há uma coisa a dizer, então... – disse Lily olhando para as amigas que aguardavam com grande expectativa. – Vamos preparar-nos!

As raparigas preparam-se, bastante animadas.

Lily levava um vestido branco, pelos joelhos, de tecido bem leve e o cabelo apanhado num coque deixando algumas mechas caírem de forma natural. A maquilhagem consistia numa sombra, também branca e no gloss com um ligeiro tom rosado. Jenny levava, também, um vestido mas de cor azul, pelos joelhos. Apanhou o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo e maquilhou-se suavemente – uma sombra rosa e um gloss transparente. Alice vestiu umas calças e uma túnica azuis esverdeadas, de tecido leve e deixou o cabelo solto apesar de o ter esticado. Usava uma sombra azul, não muito carregada e um batom rosa muito clarinho. Quanto a Dany usava uns calções de ganga escura e uma camisola de manga à cava branca. O cabelo estava preso numa simples trança e tinha algumas madeixas soltas à frente. Usava uma sombra branca e um gloss de tom avermelhado, provocante.

As quatro raparigas estavam satisfeitíssimas com o resultado obtido e não era para menos já eu todas estavam lindas!

- É hoje que eu beijo o Sirius! – disse Dany animada enquanto dava os últimos retoques na maquilhagem.

- Logo vi que isso tudo tinha que ser para o Sirius... – disse Alice. – Agora só vês o Sirius à tua frente... devias tê-la visto hoje na praia, Lily...

- O Sirius a contar as suas aventuras e a Dany a babar... Ai, Sirius, como tu és engraçado! – disse Jenny imitando a voz de Dany e fazendo as raparigas rir, todas menos Dany.

- Está bem menina Remus-tu-és-tão-lindo-e-tão-inteligente-e-eu-só-consigo-babar-de-cada-vez-que-te-vejo...

Jenny imediatamente parou de rir e fez uma cara amuada, mas todas sabiam que era brincadeira.

- Meninas, acho que temos é que descer agora... temos que comer qualquer coisa antes de ir. – disse Lily.

- Eu só espero que o porco não esteja na cozinha ou não comeremos nada porque ele já se encarregou disso. – disse Alice fazendo uma careta.

As raparigas desceram, comeram qualquer coisa e saíram de casa. Os marotos já estavam à sua espera e, também eles, estavam lindos.

Sirius usava uns calções pretos e uma camisola de manga à cava que deixava ver os músculos desenvolvidos dos seus braços. O cabelo estava mais penteado que de costume mas ainda assim com um ar meio selvagem que tanto combinava com ele. Remus usava umas calças pretas e uma camisa branca. Os seus cabelos estavam penteados de uma forma não tão cuidadosa como de costume. Certinho como sempre mas com um ar mais descontraído. Quanto a James, usava umas calças azuis escuras e uma camisola de manga à cava branca que, tal como em Sirius, deixava os músculos, desenvolvidos, à mostra. Não conseguiu fazer nada ao seu cabelo, como era de se esperar e este continuava tão desordenado como sempre.

- Olá meninas. – disse Sirius animado. – Prontas para a festa?

- Sempre! – disse Jenny, animada. – Não vejo a hora de chegarmos lá!

- Deve estar o máximo! – comentou Alice.

- Só falta aqui o Frank, não é amiga? – Lily sorriu para Alice.

- Wow, lírio, nem tinha reparado em ti! Estás linda! – disse James. – Aposto que vais ser a mais linda da festa!

Dany, Jenny, Alice, Remus e Sirius suspenderam por segundos a respiração. Será que James levar o décimo quinto estalo?

- Muito obrigada, James. – disse ela, sorridente. – É sempre bom ouvir elogios, sabes?

Nenhum dos presentes conseguiu esconder a cara de espanto e ficaram a olhar de Lily para James de boca aberta.

- É... Sei... – disse James espantado.

Naquele momento, as atenções foram desviadas de Lily e James para a porta da casa onde elas estavam, que se tinha acabado de abrir. Petunia e Vernon saíram de lá, de mãos dadas, um tanto ou quanto ridículos. Petunia estava com um vestido cheio de flores, umas sandálias de salto alto e notava-se que estava exageradamente maquilhada. Vernon, por seu lado, vinha com umas calças e uma camisa de fato. Só faltava a gravata! Como ambos não viram o grupo, passaram por eles, mas Sirius começou logo a comentar:

- Olha o bacalhau e o porco! Então, vão à festa?

- O que é que tens a ver com isso, aberração? – perguntou Petunia irritada.

- Vê lá quem é a aberração, oh sua horrorosa! – disse Dany começando a irritar-se. – Queres saber quem vai ser a verdadeira aberração? O teu filho com esse teu namorado... pobre menino ou menina... cara de bacalhau seco e corpo de porco, imagina só!

- LILY EVANS, EU AVISEI-TE QUE NÃO QUERIA ESTAS ABERRAÇÕES AO PÉ DE MIM E DO MEU VERNON!

Lily fez de conta que não ouviu nada do que a irmã disse e começou a caminhar em direcção à praia puxando Remus e Jenny, que por sua vez puxou Alice que puxou Dany, consigo. Sirius e James foram atrás deles deixando para trás Petunia e Vernon com uma cara bastante chateada.

Poucos minutos depois chegaram à praia. O ambiente já estava animado, e a praia estava realmente cheia. Decidiram sentar-se à beira-mar.

- Isto está mesmo animado! – comentou Lily.

- É verdade! E tu que não querias vir! – disse Dany.

- Ai, estou a ficar cheio de sede... – reclamou Sirius. – Meninas, não querem umas bebidas?

- É claro! – disse Alice, e as outras assentiram. – Só é pena é não haver cerveja amanteigada aqui.

- Bem, nós vamos lá buscar as bebidas. – disse Remus, levantando-se e indo em direcção ao bar. James e Sirius foram com ele. Nessa altura, Jenny reparou que um pouco distante do sítio onde estavam estava uma fogueira, e tinha bastantes pessoas a dançar à volta.

- Quando eles voltarem podemos ir dançar! – sugeriu ela, apontando para o local.

- Óptima ideia. – disse Dany. – Isto vai ficar ainda mais animado!

Algum tempo depois os rapazes chegaram com as bebidas e logo as raparigas propuseram-lhes ir para perto da fogueira dançar um pouco. Eles aceitaram de imediato mas combinaram acabar as suas bebidas primeiro.

Ainda conversaram mais uns minutos antes de irem para o meio da confusão.

Quando lá chegaram começaram a dançar, animados. Viram mais à frente Petunia e Vernon a dançar animadamente, mas super mal.

Depois de estarem por volta de uns quinze minutos a dançar, um grupo de rapazes que deviam de ter a mesma idade que o grupo, aproximou-se de onde eles estavam.

Um rapaz louro e de olhos azuis, bem bonito aproximou-se de Lily que se tinha afastado um pouco do grupo e se tinha sentado na areia para descansar.

- Olá. – disse o rapaz amável. – Importas-te que me sente aqui?

- Claro que não! – disse Lily sorrindo.

- O meu nome é David Bull. – disse ele estendendo a mão na direcção de Lily.

- Lily Evans, - disse ela apertando a mão ao rapaz. – prazer.

- Também és inglesa?

- Sou. Vim passar férias com os meus pais e umas amigas.

- Fixe! Eu também estou a passar férias com os meus pais e uns amigos.

- É a tua primeira vez aqui, em Inágua?

- É. Cheguei ontem.

- Então ainda não deves conhecer muita coisa. Eu estou a passar férias aqui pelo quarto ano consecutivo. Se quiseres posso mostrar-te os melhores locais a onde ir. – ele disse dando um sorriso sedutor.

- Agradeço imenso mas teria que levar as minhas três amigas comigo...

- Tenho a certeza que podias deixá-las em casa um diazinho só... mas se não puderes, eu chego para todas. – disse ele aproximando-se perigosamente de Lily, o que assustou a rapariga que se levantou de imediato.

- Eu tenho que ir porque acho que vi os meus amigos à minha procura.

O rapaz levantou-se, também e voltou a aproximar-se de Lily:

- Não vais embora sem antes me dar um beijo, vais? – o rapaz agarrou Lily pelos braços com muita força e tentou puxá-la para si.

- O que é que se passa aqui?! – Lily estava salva. O rapaz largou-a de imediato e Lily correu para longe de David. – Estás bem?

Lily assentiu com a cabeça.

- Quem és tu? – perguntou David num tom que exigia resposta.

- James Potter, namorado da Lily. E não gostei mesmo nada do que tu estavas a tentar fazer.

- Namorado? Ela não me disse que tinha namorado e muito menos que estava aqui com ela, de férias.

- Com certeza esqueceu-se, mas estou aqui sim e acho melhor desapareceres bem depressa se não queres confusão!

- Ui, que medo... mas eu não acredito que tu sejas namorado dela. Porque é que não deixamos a moça decidir com quem quer passar a noite? – disse ele olhando para Lily. – Então, boneca, queres passar a noite com o otário aí ou comigo? Olha que podemos divertir-nos bastante.

- Pois eu vou ficar com o meu namorado, sim! – disse Lily lançando um olhar fuzilante a David, aproximando-se de James e entrelaçando os seus dedos nos dele.

- Ouviste, anormal?! Vaza daqui agora!

- Como queiras... nem sabes o que ficas a perder, boneca.

- Não me parece que seja grande coisa.

David afastou-se e Lily respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se.

- Obrigada, James. Aquele gajo, realmente estava a assustar-me.

James olhou para Lily e sorriu, um sorriso de derreter qualquer coração. E o sorriso tornou-se cada vez maior até que uma pequena gargalhada foi produzida.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lily olhando-o confusa.

James levantou a sua mão e foi então que Lily reparou que ainda estavam de mãos dadas o que a fez corar violentamente.

- E chamaste-me James... tu chamaste-me James!

- Bem, depois do que fizeste, subiste bastante na minha consideração. – disse ela. – Obrigada.

- Não tens nada que agradecer. – disse ele olhando-a, hipnotizado. - E tens a certeza que estás bem?

- Estou bem, sim. – disse ela e depois bem baixinho completou. – Graças a ti.

- Qualquer um teria feito o mesmo. Somos amigos e os amigos têm que olhar uns pelos outros. E eu vou sempre olhar por ti porque tu és muito especial para mim.

- Vamos voltar para junto dos outros? – pediu Lily, mudando de assunto. – Eles podem estar preocupados.

- Claro, – ele respondeu. – vamos.

Ambos começaram a caminhar lado a lado e a meio do caminho Lily disse:  
- James, será que podes...

- Posso?

- É só que... – Lily corou e bastante! - Será que podias largar a minha mão?

- Claro, desculpa.

James soltou a mão de Lily muito lentamente e ela até teve pena da quebra de contacto mas não podia simplesmente passar a tratá-lo bem, de um momento para o outro, correr para os braços dele e beijá-lo. Não que não tivesse vontade mas tinha a sua dignidade e uma reputação a manter.

James e Lily chegaram, finalmente, ao pé dos seus amigos que, tal como Lily previa, estavam a ficar um pouco preocupados.

- O que é que aconteceu? – perguntou Alice. – Nós vimos-te ir embora e depois um rapaz ir em tua direcção e depois...

- Não te preocupes, está tudo bem agora. – respondeu Lily, calma. – O James ajudou-me.

- James?! – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo, deixando transparecer a surpresa que os atingira.

- Ela chamou-lhe James? – disse Sirius. – Prongs, o que é que fizeste à rapariga?!

- Eu?! – disse James. – Eu não fiz nada!

- É verdade, ele não fez nada. – disse Lily. – Bem, vamos para casa?

- Sim, vamos. – disse Jenny. – Já estou a ficar cansada.

- É verdade! Mas a festa está tão animada! – disse Sirius entusiasmado. – Se pudesse ficava aqui até amanhã de manhã!

Os outros riram e começaram a caminhar de volta a casa.

De repente, Alice teve a ideia de ficarem mais para trás e deixar James e Lily sozinhos na frente, por isso todos começaram a andar mais devagar.

Sem reparar que estavam sozinhos, os dois continuaram o caminho em silêncio. James acompanhou Lily até à porta de casa.

- Bem, agora vou-me embora, não é... – disse James quebrando o silêncio que se tinha instalado entre os dois.

- Pois é. – disse ela. – Mais uma vez obrigada por tudo, James.

- Não precisas de agradecer. – respondeu ele. – Podes ter a certeza que, como já te disse, qualquer pessoa faria o mesmo.

- Mas eu agradeço na mesma. Agora vou indo... – disse Lily, dando um beijo na cara a James e entrando em casa. Se ela tivesse ficado mais alguns segundos na rua tinha visto a cara de idiota que James tinha feito, com a mão no local em que ela tinha beijado. Para além das gargalhadas de satisfação que os outros deram ao ver isso.

Continua…


	12. Aniversario!

**N/A: **Oi! Ca estamos mais uma vez com mais um capitulo da nossa fic. Queremos agradecer a todos pelas reviews, e sempre bom saber que leem e apreciam o que nos escrevemos. Beijoca sgrandes para todos os que leem! Esperamos sinceramente que gostem**  
**

**Capítulo 12  
Aniversário!**

Os dez dias que se seguiram foram fenomenais! Muita praia e diversão! Os sete amigos andavam sempre juntos para todo o lado.

Lily já não se dava tão mal com James e até tinha percebido que Sirius não era tão mau como pensava. Os marotos até que podiam ser bem divertidos.

Dany e Sirius já tinham trocado uns beijos mas ainda não estavam a namorar e no dia em que Lily e Remus foram de excursão sozinhos, – é o que dá ter amigos pouco interessados em cultura – este confessou-lhe que achava Jenny uma rapariga bem simpática e interessante.

A lua cheia também já tinha passado. Remus ficou trancado num quarto sozinho, e a meio da noite James e Sirius escaparam-se para lhe fazer companhia nas suas formas de Animagus.

Dia 20 chegou e com ele o aniversário de Jenny. Os amigos tinham combinado de lhe comprar as prendas todas às escondidas dela, com o propósito de lhe fazerem uma surpresa.

- Jenny, - chamou Lily sacudindo a rapariga que ainda dormia. – Jenny acorda!

- Bom dia, Lily! – disse a amiga espreguiçando-se e sorrindo.

- Bom dia. Era só para te avisar que as outras já foram para casa do James.

- O quê! – perguntou Jenny confusa.

- Sabes como é... a Dany acorda todos os dias e quer ir a correr ter com o seu Sirius porque acorda carente por beijos. – disse Lily fazendo uma careta. – Mas é claro que ela não quer ir sozinha, então pegou na Alice e levou-a! Eu decidi ficar para te acordar e irmos.

- Ok... que dia é hoje? – perguntou a amiga como quem não quer a coisa.

- Sexta-feira, mas o que é que isso interessa se estamos de férias?

- Não é de semana... que dia do mês é?  
- Vinte de Julho, porquê? Tu sentes-te bem, Jenny? – perguntou Lily colocando a mão na testa da amiga como se tentasse ver se ela tinha febre.

- Claro. – disse a amiga desanimada. – Eu vou-me vestir.

Jenny levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se ao guarda-roupa para escolher o que vestir. Como estava concentrada na sua tristeza não reparou no sorriso que Lily deu, o plano ia correr bem.

Assim que se acabou de vestir dirigiram-se à cozinha para comer qualquer coisa.

- Onde estão os teus pais? – perguntou Jenny que continuava desanimada.

- Foram dar uma volta pela ilha, eu acho... creio que foram aproveitar um pouco para namorar.

- Fizeram eles se não bem.

- Jenny, desculpa lá... importavas-te que eu fosse andando para casa do James? É que acabei de me lembrar que tenho de dizer uma coisa ao Remus e como tu ainda tens que acabar essa torrada...

- Claro, vai. – disse a amiga forçando um sorriso. – Eu já lá vou ter.

- Ok, não te esqueças de trancar a porta! – e Lily saiu de casa meio aos saltinhos enquanto Jenny suspirava, resignada.

Assim que acabou de comer a torrada, Jenny saiu de casa, trancou a porta e dirigiu-se à casa onde os marotos estavam instalados. Bateu à porta e a Mrs. Potter abriu.

- Ah, olá Jenny! - Disse ela amável como sempre. – Entra, eles estão todos na sala.

- Obrigada Mrs. Potter.

- Já te pedi para me tratares por Diana, assim fazes-me sentir uma velha!

- Ok, Diana. – disse ela dando ênfase ao nome.

As duas caminharam até à sala e quando lá chegaram Jenny teve a surpresa da sua vida.

- SURPRESA! – gritaram os amigos.

Lily tinha um bolo enorme na mão e aproximou-se. O bolo tinha duas velas que formavam o número 17 e nele lia-se "Parabéns Jenny!".

Depois de cantarem os parabéns e de Jenny apagar as velas, a rapariga ainda estava meio em estado de choque.

- Eu... eu pensei que vocês se tinham esquecido! – disse ela emocionada.

- E alguma vez nós nos íamos esquecer do aniversário da nossa melhor amiga! – disse Alice abraçando-a.

- Não é todos os dias que se completam os 17 anos, não é verdade? – disse Dany abraçando as amigas que continuavam abraçadas. – Agora és uma adulta!

- Se quiseres posso abraçar-te assim também, lírio. – disse James ao ouvido de Lily fazendo-a dar um pequeno salto.

- Não obrigada, James... eu acho que vou abraçar as minhas amigas mesmo.

- Então acho que podemos começar com as prendas, não é? – disse Dany animada. – Toma, esta é a minha.

Jenny abriu o embrulho e era um livro de capa castanha com as iniciais JT gravadas a dourado.

- Obrigada Dany! – disse ela abraçando a amiga. – Como sabias que eu estava mesmo a precisar de um diário novo?

- Intuição feminina... – disse Dany a rir-se.

- Jenny, olha, eu realmente não sabia o que dar a uma rapariga! – disse James. – Não sei se vais gostar da prenda!

A prenda era um embrulho um bocado grande, e quando Jenny abriu a prenda todos puderam ver o que era: uma miniatura de um campo de Quidditch, com vários botões que dava para jogar uma equipa contra a outra.

- Que lindo! – disse Jenny sorridente. – Meninas, temos que jogar isto!

- Ai se não temos! – disse Alice. – Eu quero experimentar!

- Eu também! – disse Lily. – Jenny, eu espero que gostes da minha prenda, mas acho é que não vai caber no avião!

A prenda de Lily era um urso de peluche do tamanho de Jenny.

- Eu também não sabia muito bem o que te comprar... – disse Sirius. – É sempre complicado escolher prendas para raparigas.

Sirius entregou-lhe o embrulho e ela abriu. Era um livro sobre criaturas mágicas que ela tinha vontade de comprar à imenso tempo.

- Obrigado, Sirius! Eu queria mesmo este livro, à algum tempo! Como é que adivinhaste?

- Eu confesso... o Remus é que me ajudou com o que te deveria oferecer.

Jenny olhou para Remus e ambos coraram fazendo Dany e Alice suspirar...

- Bem, - disse Alice. – agora é a minha vez!

Alice entregou o pequeno embrulho a Jenny e esta apressou-se a abri-lo. Era um colar bem bonito... com uma pedra de um azul marinho, em forma de coração.

- Wow, é lindo, Alice!

- Eu também achei. E o vendedor disse-me que é um amuleto que te trará sorte no amor. – disse Alice lançando um olhar significativo a Remus que corou ainda mais. – Espero que seja mesmo verdade!

- Parece que só falto eu... – disse Remus meio nervoso, aproximando-se de Jenny. – Eu... queria falar contigo... em... particular.

Lily sorriu feliz. Então Remus tinha-se, finalmente, decidido a falar com Jenny.

- Finalmente ele decidiu-se a falar com ela... – disse James que estava atrás de Lily, colocando os braços em volta da cintura da rapariga e falando ao ouvido dela.

- Demorou menos do que eu pensava. – disse Lily tentando afastar-se dele.

- Lírio, já estão todos a acertar-se... a Dany e o Sirius já namoram, o Remus e a Jenny vão pelo mesmo caminho... a Alice tem o Frank... que tal nós sermos os próximos! Não quero ser o único maroto solteiro, não fica bem...

- Ainda tens o Peter, não te preocupes. – disse ela afastando-se dele.

- Ah, Lírio... se eu espero por ele bem morro solteiro...

- Aguenta-te. – disse ela sorrindo e deixando-o para trás.

James seguiu-a.

- Mas lírio... a sério, eu gosto mesmo muito de ti... Pensa lá... Nós vamos ficar aqui a segurar a vela, já viste, eles estão todos a namorar uns com os outros.

- Não, James, ficamos a fazer companhia à Alice, ela aqui não tem o Frank.

- Mas em Hogwarts...

- Em Hogwarts nada! O Frank já se formou! Por isso não inventes! – disse ela chateada.

- Mas meu lírio... só uma oportunidade... sai comigo, por favor!

- Pela centésima décima quinta vez, Potter, eu não saio contigo nem que me paguem! – disse Lily. – Não é só porque decidi dar uma trégua nas nossas brigas que vou aceitar sair contigo!

E dizendo isso ela afastou-se para ir ter com Alice e Dany, que cochichavam noutro canto da sala. Quando Lily já estava ao pé delas, Sirius aproximou-se de James.

- Anima-te Prongs! Foi só o centésimo décimo quinto! – disse ele animado.- E tu ainda dizes só... – disse James olhando para o tecto.

Enquanto James e Sirius conversavam a respeito do centésimo décimo quinto não e outras coisas, Lily, Dany e Alice estavam a conversar no outro canto da sala.

- Dava tudo para ver se a conversa entre o Remus e a Jenny está a ir bem! – disse Lily.

- É verdade... – disse Dany. – Eu até estava a pensar em ir ouvir a conversa, mas é melhor não...

- Se eles nos apanhassem! – disse Alice sorrindo. – Mas de qualquer forma, Lily, se eles começarem a namorar, e eu torço realmente que sim, vais ser a única solteira do nosso grupo!

- Pois é amiga! – disse Dany. – Quando é que tu e o James começam a namorar?

- Oh não! – disse Lily com uma cara de chateada. – Acabei de ter essa mesma conversa com ele!

- Tu e o James estiveram a falar de namorar! – perguntou Alice que parecia extasiada.

- Sabes como ele é! Sempre a tentar...

- Bem que tu podias deixar de ser cabeça dura! – interrompeu Dany. – Até à Jenny e o Remus já se acertaram!

Dany apontou para o mais recente casal que tinha acabado de entrar na sala, abraçados e meio envergonhados mas com um ar extremamente feliz!

- Moony, amigo, finalmente! – exclamou Sirius animado e dando uma palmadinha nas costas de Remus. – Parabéns!

- Jenny, – Alice e Dany correram e abraçaram a amiga, que as abraçou também. – parabéns!

- Parabéns Jenny. – disse Lily. – E fico contente que, finalmente, te tenhas decidido a falar com ela, Remus.

- Graças a ti, Lily. – disse Remus abraçando a amiga. – Obrigado.

- Não tens nada que agradecer. Fico muito feliz por vocês dois. – disse ela abraçando o amigo também.

- Agora que eu segui o teu conselho, - disse Remus sussurrando ao ouvido de Lily. – quando tencionas seguir o meu?

- Eu chego lá. – respondeu ela no mesmo tom. – As coisas estão a melhorar, não estão? Só tenho que ter calma.

- Parabéns, amigo! – disse James que ainda não se tinha pronunciado. – Podes largar o meu lírio agora? É que eu não sei se a Jenny é ciumenta mas...

- Mas tu és, James. – o amigo terminou a frase. – Não entendo porquê...

- Eu e o Remus somos como irmãos e nada mais. – disse Lily.

- Mas irmãos não namoram durante uma semana e não passam a vida abraçados...

- Deixa de ser parvo, James Potter. – disse Lily afastando-se dos dois amigos e indo falar com as amigas.

- Tens que ir com mais calma, Prongs... – disse Remus no seu tom calmo, de sempre. – Sabes que ela odeia esses ataquezinhos de ciúmes.

- Ok, ok, vamos esquecer o assunto e pronto!

Os amigos voltaram a festejar o aniversário e assim se passou o dia.

Continua…


	13. O Jogo

**N/A:** Antes de mais queremos agradecer imenso a** todos **as reviews que tem mandado, ficamos extremanete felizes. Sophia D. obrigada por teres voltado a comentar ) Assim que pudermos passamos na tua fic.. Esperamos que gostem do novo capitulo, vai ser muito dicvertido. Beijocas!**  
**

**Capítulo 13**

**O jogo**

Quatro dias depois, dia 24 de Julho, era uma quente terça feira. James, Sirius, Remus, Dany, Alice, Lily e Jenny estavam sentados debaixo de uma árvore no jardim da casa dos Evans a aproveitar a sombra que ali se formara, quando uma coruja apareceu no horizonte e largou cartas para cada um dos sete.

- Devem ser as cartas de Hogwarts! – disse Jenny entusiasmada.

- Finalmente! – disse Sirius. – Já não era sem tempo.

- Pena não pudermos ir já à Diagon-Al, assim podíamos começar já a estudar! – disse Lily.

- Francamente, meu lírio... – começou James. – Só estudar, só estudar... e que tal uma saidinha comigo?

- NÃO! – berrou ela, fazendo todos os outros murmurarem que era o centésimo décimo sexto não.

Apressaram-se a ler as cartas que tinham recebido. Mais uma vez relembrava-lhes o dia em que voltariam a Hogwarts e os livros que deveriam comprar. A carta de Lily também a avisava que tinha sido escolhida para chefe de turma o que a deixou eufórica!

- Eu não acredito que sou chefe de turma! Eu não acredito!

- Parabéns, Lily. – disseram as amigas.

- Também recebeste a carta para te tornares um, Remus?

- Infelizmente não. O professor Dumbledore disse-me que tem imensa pena mas que precisa de alguém que esteja disponível todos os dias, 24 horas por dia... e como a minha família é bastante frágil a nível de saúde e eu tenho que faltar sempre pelo menos uma vez por mês para visitar algum parente, - Dany e Alice eram as únicas que não sabiam da verdade sobre Remus. - não posso tornar-me chefe de turma. Mas vou continuar a ser Prefeito.

- Mas, mas... – Lily estava confusa. – Se tu não vais ser chefe de turma, quem vai?

- Novo chefe de turma, James Potter ao teu dispor, lírio.

- O quê! – Lily quase berrou de surpresa.

- Recebi a carta, vou ser o novo chefe de turma juntamente contigo, não é maravilhoso?

- NÃO! Será que o professor Dumbledore perdeu o juízo de vez?

- Ora, Lily, não sejas assim! – disse Dany. – Parabéns, James.

Todos os outros deram os parabéns a James menos Lily que continuava a murmurar.

- Não pode ser... tem que haver um engano... como é que ele, o palhaço, mal comportado, imbecil da escola foi escolhido para chefe de turma? Um dos marotos mais malandros tinha que ser o escolhido? E logo o Potter!

- Pois é Lily! – disse James, sorridente. – Meu lírio, que tal irmos dar uma saída de chefes de turma? Precisamos de conversar de coisas relativas a Hogwarts, por isso podíamos sair!

- Potter, pela centésima décima sétima vez, NÃO! - berrou Lily.

- Para aliviar este desagradável clima que tal jogarmos ao jogo dos castigos? – sugeriu Dany.

- Que jogo é esse? – perguntou Sirius.

- É um jogo muggle nojento! – disse Lily. – Nem sonhem que eu vou jogar isso!

- Oh Lily, vá lá, joga! – disse Dany. – O jogo é assim: vocês põem as vossas mãos todas umas em cima das outras e depois uma pessoa, por exemplo eu, fica de fora e de costas para não ver, e depois diz por exemplo, a primeira mão a contar de baixo, ou a terceira a contar de cima, e a pessoa de quem for essa mão vai receber três castigos, e vai ter que escolher um para cumprir!

- Adorei o jogo! – disse James com um sorriso maroto.

- Vamos jogar já! – disse Jenny entusiasmada. – Fico eu de fora!

Todos puseram as mãos (Lily bastante chateada), e ainda houve uma pequena confusão porque James queria pôr as suas mãos por cima das da Lily e ela não queria.

- Já estão prontos? – perguntou Jenny.

- Sim! – responderam todos.

- Óptimo! Então quero a quinta mão a contar de cima.

- Sou eu! – disse Sirius animado.

- Pois bem... – começou Jenny. – Ou tu beijas o James na boca, ou imitas um cão durante trinta segundos ou então dás duas voltas à casa.

Todos se divertiram imenso enquanto Sirius imitava um cão, ladrando e andando de gatas. E nem Lily conseguiu evitar de rir quando ele começou a abanar o rabo como se tivesse uma cauda.

Depois foi a vez de Sirius escolher uma mão.

- Terceira mão a contar de baixo!

- Sou eu! – disse Alice.

- Ok... ou imitas uma galinha enquanto andas em volta da casa, ou sobes à árvore ou beijas o James na boca!

- Ah, esta é difícil... – disse Alice pensativa. – Não vou beijar o James porque isso seria trair o Frank... não quero imitar uma galinha, é humilhante demais... resta-me subir à árvore mas não sei se sou capaz...

- Decide-te, Alice! – disse Dany.

- Ok, ok... eu vou imitar uma galinha.

Mais uma vez todos se riram muito enquanto Alice andava em volta da casa dos Evans a cacarejar e a bater os braços como se fossem asas.

Seguiu-se Alice a escolher uma mão.

- Quero a primeira! A contar de cima!

- Sou eu! – disse Dany.

- Óptimo, amiga! – disse Alice. – Vejamos... só para não perder o costume, ou beijas o James na boca, ou dás um estalo ao Sirius com toda a tua força ou dás vinte beijos na cara à Lily!

- Devem pensar que isto é de todos, não? – disse James. – Pela terceira vez que um dos castigos é ter que me dar um beijo! Quero que saibam que sou propriedade exclusiva do meu lírio do campo!

- Pois, nota-se em Hogwarts, já deves ter beijado todas as raparigas da escola... – disse Lily.

- Calem-se lá e deixem a Dany escolher! – disse Jenny.

- Eu não ia beijar o James porque não vou trair o Sirius e muito menos uma das minhas melhores amigas, não é... – a esta altura Lily já estava vermelha de raiva. – Então escolho os vinte beijos na cara à Lily, é claro!

Depois dos vinte beijos, Dany ficou a escolher a mão. Mais uma vez houve uma confusão com as mãos de James e de Lily.

- Segunda mão a contar de cima! – disse ela.

- Sou eu! – disse James começando a saltar. – Dedico esta vitória a ti, meu lírio!

- James, poupa-nos! – disse Remus. – Não ganhaste no Quidditch!

- Deixem-me lá dar os castigos! – disse Dany animada. – Ou dás dois beijos à Lily, na cara! Ou dás um beijo à Alice, na cara! Ou dás um beijo à Lily, na boca!

- Eu vou escolher beijar a minha Lily!

- E quem te diz que eu quero ser beijada por ti! – exclamou Lily ofendida.

- Lily, isto é um jogo e tens que aceitar as coisas... – disse Jenny, calmamente.

- Mas eu nem queria jogar, só para começar!

- Mas estás a jogar... – disse Dany. - E depois já estás habituada aos beijos do James porque ainda ninguém se esqueceu do beijo no comboio!

- Mas há mais opções!

- Mas o castigo é dele e ele é que escolhe!

- Ok, ok! – Lily deu-se por vencida e dirigiu-se a James e beijou-o. O beijo foi parecido ao do comboio, com a diferença de que a plateia estava bem mais próxima e com uma visibilidade melhor. Quando se separaram, Lily fez questão de se afastar de James, que ficou a escolher a mão com uma cara de quem já tinha ganho o dia.

- Ora bem, quero a sexta mão a contar de baixo!

- Oh não! – disse Lily. – É a minha!

- Maravilhoso, lírio! Até a minha intuição neste magnífico jogo nos quer juntar!

- Potter, escolhe os castigos de uma vez por todas e deixa-me em paz. – disse ela chateada. – Já não estou a gostar nada deste jogo.

- Mas agora não podes desistir... – disse Jenny. – Pede, James!

- Ok... Lírio... Ou tu me beijas durante um minuto inteirinho sem parar, ou sais comigo e passamos o dia inteiro juntos ou então namoras comigo até o final da tua vida!

- Não é justo! – Lily reclamou. – Porque todos vocês tinham uma opção que não se importavam de fazer!

- Mas tu acabaste de beijar o James, não te custa fazer isso...

- Eu vou ficar sem ar! É um minuto!

- Então sai comigo! – pediu James.

- Não!

- Centésimo décimo oitavo. – disse Remus. – Vá lá, Lily. Escolhe o castigo e lembra-te daquilo que falamos à uns tempinhos atrás...

- Ok, ok! – Mais uma vez Lily estava derrotada. – Eu vou beijá-lo mas nem pensem que é em frente de vocês todos!

- Ah, Lily! Quem é que vai contar o tempo? – perguntou Alice num tom inocente.

- Ok, ok! Vamos lá despachar as coisas.

Enquanto James e Lily se beijavam, os outros estavam juntos ao relógio de pulso do Sirius, a contar os segundos. Todos eles queriam realmente fazer com que os dois se ficassem a beijar mais tempo, mas assim que o relógio deu os sessenta segundos exactos, Lily separou-se de James.

- Pronto, já está! – disse ela.

- Não, Lily, só passaram vinte segundos, lamento! – disse Sirius, mostrando-lhe o cronómetro do relógio de pulso que realmente só estava a marcar vinte segundos.

- Bem, meu lírio, pronta para mais quarenta segundos? – disse James com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo.

- Desculpem lá, vocês estão-me a aldrabar! Eu contei segundo por segundo! – reclamou a ruiva.

- Lily, é o jogo! – disse Alice. – E o relógio do Sirius é que manda!

Lily, com uma cara chateada, voltou a beijar James. Precisamente quarenta segundos depois, Lily largou-o.

- Lily! Lamento dizer-te mas ainda faltam vinte segundos! – disse Sirius.

- O QUÊ? – berrou ela.

- Oh meu lírio... são só mais vinte segundos!

- Isto já é abuso, ok! Eu sei perfeitamente que já passou mais de um minuto!

- Lily, o cronómetro não mente!

- Pois, sim, claro! Eu não quero jogar mais este estúpido jogo! – disse Lily afastando-se do grupo.

- LILY EVANS! – Alice chamou. – AGORA VAIS TER QUE CUMPRIR O TEU CASTIGO E SÓ DEPOIS É QUE PODES SAIR DO JOGO.

Lily aproximou-se de James e tornou a beijá-lo. Só trinta segundos depois é que os amigos lhe disseram que podia parar de beijar James, no entanto Lily continuou a beijá-lo por mais uns três segundos até soltá-lo e afastar-se do grupo, voltando para casa onde quase desmaiou de felicidade e de culpa por se sentir feliz e deixando para trás um James Potter de olhos fechados e sem prestar atenção em nada ao seu redor.

- Vocês viram, não? – Dany perguntou. – Ela não parou logo de o beijar...

- A Lily tem que gostar dele! – disse Alice. – Mas tem mesmo!

- Pois tem! – disse Sirius. – Eu tenho quase a certeza que ela gosta.

- A nossa Missão está a correr pelo melhor. – sussurrou Remus para que James não ouvisse. – O próximo passo é pô-los a namorar!

- Bem, e o jogo já acabou, não é? – disse Alice.

James ao ouvir falar no jogo recuperou do estado de hipnose em que estava.

- É melhor acabar, sem o meu lírio aqui não faz sentido nenhum! – disse James, ainda com uma cara de quem estava noutro mundo.

E assim fizeram. Terminaram o jogo e cada grupo foi para sua casa combinando encontrar-se no dia seguinte.

Continua…


	14. Mais um aniversario

**N/A:** Ola de novo! Queremos agradecer todas as reviews que deixaram, e aqui esta mais um capitulo! Esperamos que gostem**  
**

**Capítulo 14**

**Mais um aniversário**

E os dias passaram-se rapidamente. O dia de voltarem para casa, 20 de Agosto, estava a aproximar-se.

Com o passar dos dias o aniversário de Lily, que era a 15 de Agosto, chegou.

Ela foi acordada pelas suas amigas aos saltos na sua cama e a gritarem "FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!"

- Bom dia para vocês também. – disse ela meio ensonada mas feliz. – E obrigada.

- Levanta-te Lily! – disse Jenny que ainda pulava na cama. – Temos uma montanha de coisas para fazer hoje!

- Ah, já me planejaram o aniversário ao pormenor...

- Claro! – disse Alice. – Para que é que achas que servem as amigas? E levanta-te lá porque vamos ter com os rapazes daqui a meia hora!

- Ok, ok!

Lily levantou-se e foi abraçada pelas três amigas ao mesmo tempo enquanto as quatro riam. Depois de algum tempo é que Lily se foi arranjar e saíram de casa.

Os rapazes já estavam à espera dela. Remus abraçou a amiga e deu-lhe os parabéns. Sirius fez o mesmo mas não a abraçou e depois foi a vez de James que lhe deu os parabéns, abraçou-a e deu-lhe um beijo na cara deixando-a completamente perplexa, fazendo todos os outros ficarem com grandes sorrisos.

Depois seguiram por um caminho pelo qual Lily nunca tinha passado antes, iam para um salão que James tinha alugado para fazerem a festa para Lily, apesar dela não saber deste pequeno pormenor.

- Onde é que vamos? – Lily perguntou confusa.

- A lado nenhum especial. – disse Jenny. – Não te preocupes.

Ainda demoraram cerca de dez minutos até que chegaram a uma casa grande e que parecia ter um jardim na parte de trás.

- O que é isto? – perguntou Lily.

- Ah, meu lírio... – disse James. – Fecha os olhos! É surpresa!

Sirius encarregou-se de tapar os olhos a Lily e entraram dentro de casa. Sirius destapou os olhos a Lily e todos gritaram:

- SURPRESA!

Lily olhou em volta. Era um salão amplo, perfeitamente decorado, com faixas a dizer "Feliz Aniversário" na parede e bastante comida e bebida em algumas mesas. A um canto, estava uma grande pilha de prendas.

- WOW! Isto está lindo! Obrigada, 'migas!

- Não é a nós que tens que agradecer. – disse Jenny sorrindo. – Foi o James que tratou de tudo! Alugou o salão, tratou da decoração e da comida, tudo!

Lily estava imensamente surpreendida com tudo o que James tinha feito. Seria rude não agradecer mas era imensamente embaraçoso fazer isso...

- O-Obrigado, James. – ela disse num tom bem baixo mas que foi ouvido por todos.

- Não tens nada que agradecer, lírio. Sabes que eu faço qualquer coisa por ti!

Lily, um pouco envergonhada dirigiu-se para abrir as prendas. A primeira foi a de Remus, que era um grosso livro sobre materialização.

- Oh, 'brigada amigo! Era mesmo o livro que eu queria! – disse Lily abraçando-o.

- Não precisas de agradecer. – disse ele, sorrindo.

A prenda a seguir foi a de Alice.

Era um livro sobre como não perder a paciência em situações extremas e ao entregá-lo a Lily, Alice piscou-lhe o olho e apontou, discretamente, em direcção a James.

- Obrigada, amiga. Acho que vou precisar mesmo. – disse Lily.

A seguir foi a vez de Jenny. Ela deu-lhe um álbum de fotografias enorme com todas as fotos tiradas durante as férias e também em Hogwarts desde o primeiro ao último ano. Lily ficou bastante emocionada e agradeceu, à amiga, o maravilhoso presente.

A prenda de Sirius e Dany foi a seguinte. Era um vestido branco, lindíssimo que Lily tinha visto mas que era caro demais para ela comprar! Era feito de um tecido mágico que além de se ajustar perfeitamente ao corpo de quem usava, reflectia as cores à sua volta criando um jogo de luzes que era simplesmente de arrasar! Escusado será dizer que, mais uma vez Lily adorou o presente e agradeceu aos amigos do fundo do coração!

Para último ficou a prenda de James. Ele ofereceu a Lily um conjunto em ouro branco que continha um colar, pulseira, brincos e um anel. Era o conjunto mais fofo que Lily já tinha visto na sua vida! O colar tinha um pequeno pingente em forma de coração, a pulseira tinha vários pequenos corações à volta, os brincos condiziam e por fim o anel. Este era um anel normal, um pouco mais largo que o habitual e tinha uns corações desenhados. No interior do anel Lily leu a seguinte inscrição: «Amo-te – do sempre teu, James Potter». E por algum motivo aquilo aqueceu-lhe o coração. Talvez Remus estivesse certo e fosse altura de dar uma chance ao Maroto.

- Obrigada, James! – disse Lily abraçando o rapaz e fazendo todos os amigos sorrirem de contentamento.

- De nada, lírio. – o rapaz estava mais feliz que nunca. – Também tenho este cartão para ti, mas quero que só o leias em casa.

James entregou o cartão a Lily que o guardou na sua mala.

O dia foi muito divertido! Os sete amigos dançaram muito, riram muito, comeram bastante e estavam muito felizes. Cantaram os parabéns a Lily no final do dia e depois regressaram a casa. Lily foi a última a deitar-se e quando o fez já as suas amigas estavam a dormir profundamente. Estava na hora de ler o que James tinha escrito no postal.

Lily não pode deixar de sorrir ao tirar o cartão do envelope e se deparar com a imagem de uma flor, um lírio, que mais poderia ser... Abriu o cartão e começou a ler:

_"Lily,_

_Antes de mais quero desejar-te, mais uma vez, um feliz aniversário. Espero que este dia se repita por muitos anos e que eu possa estar do teu lado para ver, assim como espero que os nossos amigos estejam também já que eu sei o que eles significam para ti. Mas vamos directos ao assunto sobre o qual te quero mesmo falar..._

_Eu sei que sou um Maroto, sei que fui um dos maiores "galinha" já que namorei quase toda a população feminina de Hogwarts – isto segundo palavras tuas – e sei que a maior parte das vezes só consegui fazer coisas que te irritaram, mas eu juro que estou a tentar mudar. Como deves imaginar eu não vou deixar de ser um Maroto, isso está fora de questão, mas tu sabes que nós nem somos assim tão maus... o teu melhor amigo também é um maroto e tu confias nele como num irmão. Eu já não o mesmo "galinha" de sempre... desde que te disse que gostava de ti que nunca mais saí com rapariga nenhuma e tu sabes disso. E estou mesmo a tentar controlar-me para não fazer algo que te irrite._

_A verdade, Lily, é que eu realmente quero mudar porque te amo. Fico triste quando levas os meus sentimentos na brincadeira ou achas que vais ser só mais uma. Tu nunca poderias ser só mais uma já que tu és única, especial e garanto-te que não existe mais ninguém como tu._

_A única coisa que eu queria era uma chance, uma chance para te provar que posso ser aquilo que tu sempre quiseste como amigo, ouvinte, conselheiro, mas acima de tudo, como namorado. Tenho a certeza que se te pedisse em namoro agora levaria o meu centésimo décimo nono (sim, eu também os conto) **não**, então vou simplesmente pedir-te: Sai comigo, só um dia. O tempo suficiente para te provar que não sou tão mau como tu pensas._

_Peço-te também que, por favor, penses no pedido com calma e com carinho. Uma chance é tudo o que eu peço, lírio._

_Amo-te muito, acredita que sim._

_Deste Maroto sempre teu,_

_James Potter"_

Lily sentia-se emocionada com o cartão de James. Ele parecia-lhe tão sincero... definitivamente ele merecia uma chance... mas e se as coisas corressem mal?

Lily pegou num pedaço de pergaminho e numa pena e escreveu um pequeno bilhete para James:

_"James,_

_Acabei de ler o teu cartão... prometo pensar na tua resposta e juro que a vais receber no dia 18, ao fim da tarde._

_Falamo-nos por aí, beijinhos,_

_Lily Evans"_

Assim que enviou a sua coruja para a casa ao lado, Lily deitou-se na sua cama e adormeceu quase instantaneamente, o dia tinha sido longo...

Continua…


	15. Finalmente, o encontro

**N/A: **Antes de mais quero pedir desculpa por nao ter publicado a fic no Sabado como habitualmente mas quase que nao parei este fim de semana e como a sandrinha nao se da muito bem com estas tecnologias do ff so hoje e que tive tempo. Mas esperamos que gostem tanto como nos o gostamos de escrever! Este foi mesmo especial :) Beijocas!

**Capítulo 15**

**Finalmente, o encontro**

Os dias nunca tinham passado tão depressa, para Lily e o fim da tarde do dia 18 chegou sem ela nem dar por isso. Tal como prometido, a resposta de James ia ser entregue.

Remus e Sirius já estavam em casa e James ofereceu-se para acompanhar as raparigas até à porta de casa. Alice, Dany e Jenny já tinham entrado na casa dos Evans e James e Lily eram os únicos que continuavam cá fora.

- Acho que estás à espera da tua resposta, certo? – perguntou Lily meio embaraçada.

- Sim. – ele respondeu subitamente interessando na composição do chão do jardim dos Evans.

- Ok... – Lily fez uma pausa que pareceu eterna para James. – Eu... eu aceito sair contigo.

James levantou a cabeça muito rapidamente e encarou Lily com um olhar que misturava confusão com alegria.

- Estás a falar a sério?!

- Sim.

- Sério, sério?! – ele parecia ainda não acreditar.

- Sim, James, a sério.

- WOW! Obrigado! – ele disse e abraçou Lily com todas as forças do seu ser aproveitando para lhe dar uma série de beijos na cara o que a deixou extremamente encabulada. – Eu juro que não te vais arrepender.

- Espero bem que não. – disse ela sorrindo levemente.

- A que horas te posso vir buscar, então?

- Depende... a onde vamos?

- Eu quero levar-te para jantar e depois quero levar-te à praia para nos despedirmos e conversarmos um pouco...

- Então, de manhã eu devo ir à praia com as meninas, depois temos que arrumar as malas... depois é só arranjar-me e podes passar às cinco e meia, damos uma volta até fazer hora de jantar e depois fazemos o que tu queres.

- Ok, então! – ele disse animadíssimo. – Até amanhã, lírio!

- Até amanhã.

James deu mais um beijo na cara de Lily e voltou para casa saltitando como um adolescente excitado.

Naquela noite custou a ambos adormecer. James porque não conseguia parar de pensar na chance que Lily lhe estava a dar e em como queria que tudo fosse perfeito, Lily porque estava a um passo de admitir que sentia por James exactamente o mesmo que o rapaz sentia por ela.

No dia a seguir de manhã enquanto elas foram para a praia, os rapazes ficaram em casa a arrumar as malas. E quando as raparigas deixaram a praia e estavam quase a voltar para casa, encontraram-se todos.

- Olá meninas, - disse Sirius. – Como estava a praia?

- Espectacular! – Alice respondeu. – Vou ter montanhas de saudades.

- Acho que todos vamos ter saudades. – disse Remus.

- Mas para o ano pode ser que haja mais!

- Esperemos que sim. – disse Sirius. – E o que é que vamos fazer na nossa última noite aqui?

- Podíamos ir sair todos juntos! Ir a um barzinho, divertirmo-nos um pouco...

- Eu não posso. – disse Lily muito envergonhada. Ainda não tinha contado nada às amigas e pelos vistos James também não.

- Porquê? – perguntou Jenny confusa. – Não te vais cortar logo no último dia, pois não?

- É que... eu vou sair...

- Vais sair?! – exclamaram as três amigas estupefactas.

- Sair com quem? – perguntou Remus numa mistura de curiosidade e admiração.

- Com o James. – Lily falou tão baixo que ninguém conseguiu ouvir o que ela disse.

- Com quem? – perguntou Sirius que a esta hora se encontrava mais que curioso.

Lily olhou discretamente para James como que pedindo ajuda.

- Ela vai sair comigo. – disse James orgulhoso mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco embaraçado.

- O QUÊ?! – Jenny disse, os olhos arregalados. – Lily...

- É verdade. – Lily disse rapidamente e tudo o que ouviu a seguir foram os gritinhos histéricos das suas três amigas que a abraçavam.

Os sete amigos despediram-se e Lily foi arrastada de volta a casa.

- Lily Evans, eu não acredito que tu não nos ias contar nada! – disse Alice tentando parecer zangada mas não conseguindo esquecer a curiosidade.

- Nós só vamos sair. – disse Lily que cada vez mais se sentia envergonhada.

- SÓ?! – exclamou Jenny. – Estamos a falar de ti e do James! Vocês a saírem... isso é... um milagre!

- Não é preciso exagerares, Jenny... eu tenho mesmo que fazer a minha mala.

- Ah pois tens! – disse Dany. - E depois vais tomar um bom banho e nós vamos ajudar-te a arranjares-te!

- Não é preciso, Dany. Eu já não sou criança e depois... é só o James.

- Ah, Lily, por amor de Deus! Agora que aceitaste sair com ele não precisas mais fingir que ele não te diz nada!

Lily quis retorquir mas as amigas nem lhe deram hipótese para tal obrigando-a a arrumar a sua mala a correr para depois a empurrarem para a casa-de-banho.

Depois de um banho com imensos sais de banho e pétalas de rosa, Lily e as amigas (que pelos vistos estavam mais interessadas no encontro do que a própria) foram ajudá-la a escolher a roupa. Decidiram-se pelo vestido branco que tinha sido a prenda de Sirius e Dany.

Depois de Lily se vestir as amigas juntaram-se em sua volta para acabar de a arranjar. Alice encarregou-se de encaracolar o cabelo de Lily, de forma a parecer natural mas diferente do habitual cabelo liso; Jenny encarregou-se da maquilhagem. Uma sombra branca muito leve e um gloss ligeiramente rosado que eram discretos, tal como ela gostava. Dany encarregou-se de lhe colocar o fio, brincos e pulseira (oferecidos por James no seu aniversário). Quando Lily se viu ao espelho não pode deixar de ficar espantadíssima, mas feliz. O vestido, lindo, acentava-lhe como uma luva marcando as suas curvas de forma suave mas provocante; a sua maquilhagem suave e cabelos encaracolados davam-lhe um ar extremamente angelical e o presente de aniversário que James lhe deu completava o conjunto na perfeição fazendo-a sentir-se mais bonita que alguma vez antes.

- Estás linda, Lily. – Jenny disse emocionada.

- Vais arrasar, amiga. – disse Dany.

- Obrigada. – Lily disse ainda deslumbrada.

- Falta isto. – disse Alice entregando o anel que também fazia parte do conjunto de Lily. – É a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi na vida!

Lily colocou o anel não sem antes reler a inscrição no seu interior. Nessa altura alguém bateu à porta do quarto.

- Lily, - era a sua mãe. – WOW! Filha, estás linda!

- Obrigada mãe...

- Bem, era só para te avisar de que o teu par já chegou e que também está bastante elegante.

- Ok. Diz-lhe que eu desço num segundo.

A mãe de Lily saiu do quarto e as amigas começaram logo a fazer-lhe recomendações.

- Ok, Lily, nada de estalos! – disse Alice. – Nada de gritos!

- Alice, eu não sou uma criança...

- Nós sabemos que não, Lily, - disse Jenny. - mas queremos que tudo corra bem!

- Não se preocupem comigo... e vou sair com o James, vai tudo correr bem e depois pronto!

- Boa sorte, Lily! – disse Dany abraçando a amiga bem de leve para não lhe amarrotar o vestido.

- Obrigada, Dany.

- Boa sorte, amiga. – disseram Jenny e Alice ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigada.

- Vai tudo correr bem Lily! – disse Alice incentivando a amiga.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu e saiu do quarto, dirigindo-se à porta de casa.

James estava à porta, a andar de um lado para o outro muito bem vestido também. Parecia não ter notado a presença de Lily.

- Olá James... – disse ela quase sussurrando.

- L-Lily... – ele disse olhando na direcção da rapariga e encarando-a de boca aberta. – Tu es-estás linda!

- Obrigada. – disse ela encarando o chão. – Tu também estás muito... bonito.

- Obrigado. Vamos?

- Claro.

Lily despediu-se da mãe e do pai (relembrando que as amigas estavam no quarto) e saiu de casa com James.

- Onde é que queres ir? – perguntou o rapaz olhando-a fixamente.

- Sinceramente não sei...

- Podemos ir à praia agora, se quiseres.

- Por mim tudo bem.

Os dois caminharam em direcção à praia em silêncio. Chegando lá encontraram um sítio sem ninguém à volta e sentaram-se lado a lado, virados para o mar. Nenhum dos dois sabia bem o que dizer e o silêncio estava a tornar-se insuportável.

- Vejo que gostaste da prenda que te dei. – foi James quem quebro o silêncio.

- Gostei muito, obrigada.

- Achei que ia ficar lindo em ti... acertei em cheio.

- É um conjunto realmente lindo.

- Não tanto quanto tu. E hoje ainda estás mais linda que habitualmente.

- Obrigada. – Lily estava praticamente da cor dos seus cabelos. – Vou ter saudades de Inágua...

- Passámos um bom tempo aqui. Também vou ter saudades. Acho este lugar mágico.

- Mágico?! – Lily estava curiosa. - Porquê?

- Bem, depois de tantos anos aceitaste sair comigo, ou não foi? E foi preciso virmos para uma ilha tropical, em férias. - Lily não conseguiu evitar uma gargalhada discreta e suave. – Não tem piada, lírio...

- Não me parece que tenha sido a magia de Inágua, James. Mas este sítio é realmente maravilhoso.

- Este sol, esta praia e estas águas claras... muito diferente daquilo a que estamos habituados.

- É verdade. Mas foi mesmo muito bom o tempo de férias. E o meu aniversário foi maravilhoso!

Os dois continuaram a falar e o clima inicial desapareceu dando lugar a um clima despreocupado e até divertido. Quando deram pelas horas já estava na altura de ir jantar.

James conduziu-a até um restaurante não muito longe da praia. Lily descobriu que ele tinha feito uma reserva para os dois numa mesa perto da janela que ficava virada para o mar. O lugar era lindo. Bastante simples, é verdade, mas não deixava de ser elegante e bastante confortável o que lhe permitia sentir-se à vontade.

Os dois escolheram o que iriam comer e enquanto esperavam conversavam. Quando a comida veio ambos deliciaram-se. James ofereceu um pouco da sua comida a Lily que disse que apenas queria provar. O rapaz aproveitou então para levar uma garfada à boca da rapariga que aceitou, extremamente corada. Quem os visse de longe certamente pensaria que eram um casal bastante apaixonado pelo modo carinhoso e atencioso com que James olhava para Lily e pela maneira envergonhada com que Lily o encarava. Quem olhasse mais atentamente também perceberia carinho da parte dela.

O jantar decorreu normalmente. Quando chegou a sobremesa, Lily perguntou:

- James, o que é vamos fazer a seguir? – perguntou Lily, um pouco envergonhada.

- Eu queria levar-te à praia para conversarmos mais um bocadinho, mas já lá estivemos...

- Podemos ficar um bocadinho a conversar no jardim da minha casa. Vamos para a parte de trás e sentamo-nos debaixo da árvore, ninguém nos vai conseguir ver.

- Isso é uma boa ideia, desde que possa estar um bocadinho mais de tempo contigo!

Os dois terminaram o jantar e saíram do restaurante. Caminharam lentamente para casa.

Chegando lá dirigiram-se à parte traseira de casa. James tirou o casaco e colocou-o no chão para Lily se sentar sem manchar o vestido de verde.

- Sabes que ainda não acredito que aceitaste sair comigo... – disse James com ar sonhador. - Parece bom demais para ser verdade.

- Não é sonho nenhum se é isso que estás a pensar. – a rapariga respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

- Tu ÉS um sonho, Lily... o meu sonho. – disse James tocando a cara da rapariga. – Se tu soubesses o quanto eu te amo, se tivesses a mínima ideia.

- Talvez eu tenha. – disse Lily olhando-o nos olhos, pela primeira vez. – Talvez eu saiba...

- Mas não acreditas muito no amor que sinto por ti, pois não?

- Tenho que confessar que talvez acredite mais agora do que acreditava antes. É difícil acreditar que alguém que competia com o Sirius Black para ver qual dos dois namorava mais meninas no mês passou, de repente, a querer só uma pessoa... ainda mais quando essa pessoa sou eu.

- Mas é verdade, sim. Não há ninguém que eu queira mais que tu... – James aproximou-se de Lily e beijou-a bem de leve. A rapariga não se opôs ao beijo e acabou por fechar os olhos para o sentir melhor. – Porque é que tu foges tanto de mim quando eu vejo nos teus olhos que não é isso que queres fazer? – James voltou a beijá-la de leve. – Porquê, Lily.

- Quem é que me garante que tu não te vais fartar de mim se eu te disser que te quero do mesmo jeito que tu me queres a mim? Quem me garante que tu não vais perceber que não gostas de mim se eu te disser que te amo tanto ou mais do que tu me amas a mim?

- E porque motivo é que eu faria isso?  
- Porque continuas a ser James Potter, um dos rapazes mais populares de Hogwarts, porque continuas a ser o mesmo Maroto de sempre.

- Eu já te disse Lily! O Remus também é um Maroto e tu confias nele como num irmão... o Remus também é um Maroto mas isso não te impediu de namorares com ele durante aquela semana!

- Nós tínhamos treze anos, James... confundimos a nossa grande amizade com amor, foi um erro. Tanto que o namoro só durou uma semana, porque percebemos o nosso erro... e felizmente percebemo-lo antes de alguém se magoar com esta história.

- Pois eu garanto-te que não estou a confundir amizade com amor... e eu nunca que te magoaria, Lily!

- Talvez já tenhas magoado demais, sem quereres! Talvez me tenhas magoado desde o quarto ano, de cada vez que aparecias a namorar com uma menina diferente e não fazias questão nenhuma de esconder de mim! Talvez já tenhas magoado porque de cada vez que arranjavas uma nova namorada me fazias convencer a mim mesma que não valia a pena perder o meu tempo a amar-te porque nunca serias meu por mais de três dias, porque mesmo que fosses eu nunca passaria de "mais uma na lista das conquistas do Potter".

- Lily... – James estava estupefacto com as palavras da rapariga que a esta hora já derramava algumas lágrimas.

- Talvez já tenhas magoado demais com cada atitude parva que tiveste e que me obrigava a pensar que não eras a pessoa certa para mim... talvez me tenhas magoado por me teres baralhado ao fazer a minha mente pensar que não te podia querer, não te podia amar enquanto o meu coração te queria e te amava cada vez mais...

James limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de Lily, com os polegares, num gesto delicado e carinhoso e fez a rapariga olhar para ele.

- Desculpa, - ele pediu olhando nos olhos dela e ela pode ver o quão sinceras aquelas palavras eram. – por tudo o que te fiz passar sem nem mesmo perceber. Por ser um estúpido que...

James ia continuar a falar mas foi impedido já que Lily o beijou. O rapaz agarrou-a pela cintura trazendo-a mais para perto de si e Lily colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. O primeiro beijo de verdade... dado por livre e espontânea vontade de ambos. Toda a frustração descarregada... a de Lily porque finalmente podia parar de tentar odiar quem mais amava; a de James porque finalmente descobrira que a pessoa que lhe era mais importante o amava tal como ele a ela.

O beijo foi intenso e demorou uma série de minutos o que deixou ambos sem fôlego. Parecia até que o mundo ia acabar. Quando se separaram não disseram nada, apenas se encararam.

- Desculpa... – Lily disse, por fim, quase num sussurro.

- Porquê? – ele perguntou com um sussurro, também. – Por fazeres o meu sonho tornar-se realidade?

- Não... porque eu agora vou para casa e só nos vamos voltar a ver em Hogwarts e eu não posso...

- Eu sei. – ele disse. – Tens que pensar... ver como as coisas vão ser em Hogwarts... ver se o que eu sinto não é só mais um amor de Verão.

- Isso... – ela disse sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Não te preocupes com isso. Lembra-te apenas que eu te amo e não é pouco. – James deu um beijo rápido em Lily e levantou-se do chão. Lily fez o mesmo, devolveu-lhe o casaco e ambos foram até à parte da frente da casa sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Vemo-nos em Hogwarts. – foi a última coisa que James disse antes de voltar para a casa dos Potter.

Lily entrou em casa e ficou imensamente grata por já estarem todos a dormir. O dia tinha sido cansativo demais e ela não aguentaria ter que contar tudo o que se tinha passado às amigas. A rapariga vestiu o pijama e enfiou-se na cama adormecendo logo de seguida. Tudo ficaria bem.

Continua…


	16. O fim das férias

**N/A:** Antes de mais nada pedimos imensa mas imensa desculpa por nao termos actualizado a fic durante algum tempo mas temos andado cheias de trabalho da escola e sem tempo para pensar em mais nada para além dos testes e dos trabalhos! Desculpem. Aqui fica mais um capitulo, esperamos que gostem. Beijos e obrigada pelas vossas reviews, ficamos muito contentes que estejam a gostar.**  
**

**Capítulo 16**

**O fim das férias**

O dia a seguir chegou. James, os pais dele, Sirius e Remus apanharam o primeiro avião logo às oito da manhã. Como elas só tinham bilhetes para o voo a seguir, Lily teve tempo de contar o encontro todo às amigas.

- E então, vocês não estão a namorar ainda? – disse Dany com uma cara desiludida, depois de Lily ter narrado tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- Claro que não! – disse Lily com uma cara chocada. – É o 7º ano, temos os EFBE's, é preciso estudar realmente muito, não posso perder tempo com namoros...

As amigas pareceram todas desiludidas.

- Mas os exames no 5º ano não te impediram de namorares com o Coleman! – disse Alice.

- Mas é diferente... Estes são realmente importantes, vão influenciar em toda a minha vida!

Dany, Alice e Jenny desistiram de dizer seja o que fosse à amiga. Lily era teimosa e não iria mudar.

Pouco tempo depois foram apanhar o avião, que levaria todos de volta a Inglaterra. Assim que chegassem iriam para casa e no dia a seguir iriam à Diagon-Al. Obviamente que Petunia e Vernon ficariam em casa, porque eles nunca suportariam entrar num lugar anormal desses.

Depois de uma reconfortante noite de sono, no dia a seguir Lily, Jenny, Dany e Alice encontraram-se à porta do Caldeirão Escoante. O que elas não sabiam era que os Marotos também iriam à Diagon-Al à mesma hora que elas.

Primeiro foram à loja de roupa, porque Lily precisava de uma nova veste de Hogwarts. As outras apenas precisavam de fatos de gala novos.

Lily estava à espera que Madame Malkin a fosse atender quando olhou para a porta e viu entrar talvez a pessoa que ela menos queria ver nesse momento: James Potter, que vinha acompanhado de Sirius, Remus e Peter. James, Sirius e Remus estavam praticamente iguais ao que ela tinha visto há dois dias atrás. Peter, que não via desde o último dia de aulas, estava bastante diferente: parecia ter engordado alguns quilos.

Assim que a viram dirigiram-se a ela.

- Olá lírio! – disse James sorridente.

- Olá James... – disse ela. – Olá Remus, Sirius, Pettigrew.

- Olá Lily. – disse Remus sorrindo e Sirius já tinha ido ter com Dany. – Eu vou ter com a Jenny e já falamos num minuto.

Remus saiu de perto dos dois e James aproximou-se mais de Lily.

- Lírio, acho que temos que falar...

- Eu sei. – disse ela olhando nos olhos dele. – Mas não aqui.

- Porquê? - Lily apontou, discretamente, para Peter que encarava os dois com olhares curiosos e parecia cada vez mais próximo para ouvir a conversa. – Peter, amigo, não queres ir dar uma volta para ver se encontras algo que queiras comprar?

- Não, James. Sabes perfeitamente que por causa do meu castigo só posso comprar o que necessito mesmo para a escola... vou ficar aqui ao pé de vocês.

James revirou os olhos desiludido.

- Lily, em relação a anteontem... eu acho que...

- James, devíamos despachar-nos porque eu tenho que estar em casa antes das três e ainda nem fomos comprar os livros para a escola! – era Peter que interrompera a conversa.

- Peter, eu estou a tentar conversar com a Lily!

- Vais vê-la em Hogwarts daqui a uns dias... temos mesmo que ir...

James já ia reclamar mas Lily não o deixou.

- Deixa estar, James. Depois conversamos.

- Ok. – James deu-se por vencido. – Vai lá chamar os outros, Peter.

Enquanto James corria para chamar Remus e Sirius, James aproveitou e deu um beijo rápido e bem leve a Lily mas aquilo foi o suficiente para a fazer corar.

- Falamos em Hogwarts, lírio. – ele piscou-lhe o olho e foi em direcção aos amigos que já se aproximavam para deixarem a loja.

Poucos minutos depois elas também saíram da loja e foram à Flourish & Blotts para comprar os oitos livros que iriam precisar.

Ao entrarem na loja, para além da lista de livros de Hogwarts Lily tirou mais uma lista do bolso.

- O que é isso, Lily? – perguntou Jenny. – Mais livros? O teu quarto daqui por um bocado parece a biblioteca de Hogwarts!

- Parece nada! – disse Lily. – Eu só me estive a informar e tenho que comprar estes livros porque eles serão úteis durante o ano e para estudarmos para os exames.

- Lily, que livro é esse? – perguntou Dany enquanto via a amiga tirar um livro de uma prateleira. – "Os truques para se ser um bom Chefe de Turma", tu achas que precisas?

- Claro que ela não precisa! – disse Alice. – É a prenda de anos dela para o James, porque ele é que precisa saber esses truques todos, não é?

Antes que Lily tivesse tempo de dar uma resposta a Alice, uma voz atrás delas falou:

- E quem disse que eu preciso desse livro? Mas obrigado por pensares na minha prenda, lírio!

- Ah não... – disse Lily. – Perseguição! Olá James.

- James, vamos! – disse Peter já a dirigir-se à porta.

- Desculpem meninas, - disse Remus – mas se o Peter não estiver em casa daqui a meia hora os pais dele matam-no de vez!

- Vemo-nos no Expresso de Hogwarts, lírio.

Os marotos saíram da loja e as raparigas fizeram as suas últimas compras. Depois disso voltaram para casa e o resto das férias passou a correr.

Continua…


	17. De volta a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 17**

**De volta a Hogwarts – As aulas começam**

Finalmente o dia de voltar para Hogwarts chegou.

Como sempre, ficaram de se encontrar na plataforma 9 3/4. É óbvio que os Marotos, exceptuando Remus, chegavam sempre em cima da hora.

Quando o Expresso saiu, elas já estavam numa cabine enquanto eles estavam em outra, como já era costume.

- Já repararam que é a última vez que estamos a andar no dia 1 de Setembro aqui no Expresso, como alunas? – disse Lily com um ar tristonho.

- É verdade. – disse Jenny. – Vou ter saudades das nossas conversas!

- De tudo! – disse Alice.

- Dos marotos... – disse Dany que de seguida olhou para Lily com um ar extremamente ingénuo e disse – De ficar trancada em cabines do expresso...

As meninas riram e até Lily sorriu ao lembrar-se daquele dia mas os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém:

- Olá de novo, lírio!

- Olá James.

- Não te esqueceste que temos reunião com os outros monitores, pois não?

- Claro que não! – disse Lily, olhando para o relógio. – Oh, distraí-me, é agora mesmo, tenho que ir! Tchau meninas!

- Tchau! – disseram elas.

Já fora da cabine, enquanto se dirigiam para a cabine dos prefeitos, James falou.

- Pois é, lírio, parece que o nosso destino é ficar juntos, até Dumbledore contribuiu para isso!

- Pois, claro. – Lily parecia não querer falar sobre o assunto.

- Mas repara... os nossos amigos, Inágua, Dumbledore.

- Inágua foi coincidência, James!

- Impossível ter sido só coincidência. É o destino que nos quer ver juntos, Lily! Toda a gente quer.

- As tuas fãs em Hogwarts não devem querer...

- Estás com ciúmes, lírio?

- Claro que não! – Lily fez um ar ofendido. – Porque motivo estaria?

- Talvez porque... – James parou e agarrou Lily com suavidade fazendo-a parar também. – também gostas de mim...

James acabou com a pouca distância que havia entre os dois e beijou Lily. Um beijo bem leve e cheio de carinho que deixou a rapariga meio atordoada. Quando ela recuperou do choque afastou-se de James com delicadeza.

- Já estamos atrasados para a reunião, James. Devem estar todos à nossa espera.

- Ok, tens razão. – James deu um último beijo bem rápido em Lily e continuou a andar. – Lírio?

- Que foi?

- Tu não achas mais agradável beijares-me do que dares-me estalos?

Lily começou a rir e acabou por não responder pois chegaram à cabina dos prefeitos.

Enquanto a reunião dos prefeitos decorria, numa cabine do Expresso Jenny, Dany, Alice, Sirius e Peter tentavam achar alguma forma de os trancar de novo numa cabine. Apenas Remus faltava ali no grupo, porém ele estava na reunião dos prefeitos.

- Vai ser hoje que eles vão começar a namorar! – dizia um Sirius confiante.

- Acho que hoje não... – disse Jenny, não tão confiante. – Mas vamos fechá-los na cabine na mesma!

- Sim, mas como? – perguntou Peter.

- É simples. – disse Sirius. – Ficamos do lado de fora à espera deles. Depois quando eles chegaram empurramo-los para dentro e trancamos tudo, pronto!

Depois da concordância do resto do grupo, ficaram do lado de fora à espera que a reunião acabasse. A reunião não demorou muito a acabar, e pouco tempo depois, James e Lily já estavam presos na cabine. Mais uma vez.

- Pois é, lírio, mais uma vez sozinhos numa cabine. – disse James sorridente.

- Mantém as calças vestidas, desta vez.

- Claro que sim. Também não tenho pressa de sair daqui hoje.

- Pois, ainda bem. – Lily fechou a cortina da cabina para que os amigos não conseguissem ver nada do que se passava ali dentro. – Eu não sou artista de circo para dar espectáculo para os outros!

Lily e James ouviram as lamentações dos amigos vindas de fora da cabina e ouviram-nos a afastarem-se, provavelmente para se sentarem noutra cabina.

- Isso tudo foi só para estares mais à vontade comigo, lírio?

- Não James. Mas eu avisei que a minha vida não é o espectáculo dos outros. E já que vou ter que passar o resto da viagem contigo, pelo menos tenho a certeza que não estou a ser observada por terceiros.

- Mas bem que podíamos aproveitar um bocadinho...

- Aproveitar para quê?!

- Podemos conversar... tenho tentado falar contigo desde aquele último dia em Inágua mas nunca arranjei o momento certo. Na Diagon Al...

- O teu amigo não reparou que queríamos conversar. – Lily interrompeu.

- Queríamos? – James parecia felicíssimo. – Queríamos, como nós dois queríamos? Como tu também querias falar comigo?

- Devíamos conversar sim porque... eu não sei bem o que aconteceu durante as férias...

- Eu sei... tu finalmente admitiste que me amavas e nós realmente devíamos estar a namorar... – Lily abriu a boca para falar mas James não lhe deu tempo de falar e continuou. – Mas eu lembro-me daquilo que te disse... tens que ver como é que eu me vou portar em Hogwarts e pensar, eu vou dar-te tempo para tudo isso. – Lily sorriu em agradecimento a James aproximou-se dela. – Mas enquanto isso... podemos fazer o que temos feito nos últimos dias...

- Não sei do que estás a falar... – Lily olhou para o tecto como se nem tivesse prestado atenção ao que James tinha dito.

- Então é melhor relembrar-te, não?

- Talvez... – Lily disse antes de ser abraçada e beijada por James. E ela bem que tentou resistir mas não conseguiu! Fechou os olhos; os seus braços ganharam vida própria e envolveram o pescoço de James e uma das mãos dela acabou por ir pousar na nuca dele.

Quando pararam de se beijar continuaram meio que abraçados. Só depois de algum tempo é que se sentaram no banco, lado a lado. James acabou por deitar a cabeça no colo de Lily e ela entreteu-se a mexer naqueles cabelos revoltos que ela tanto amava.

- James...

- Sim, lírio?

- Sabes que depois de tudo o que aconteceu... se não... o que eu quero dizer é que... se quando nós voltarmos a Hogwarts tu deixares de ser o James que eu conheci estas férias e voltares a ser o galinha de sempre eu acho que não vou ficar muito admirada, mas... vais-me magoar muito se o fizeres.

- Lily, eu nunca vou fazer nada que te possa magoar de propósito... – James olhou nos olhos dela sem se levantar. – Porque eu realmente amo-te, de verdade.

- Eu também te amo. – aquilo saiu quase num sussurro mas foi o suficiente para James.

A viagem prosseguiu com James e Lily trancados na cabine. Pouco tempo antes de chegarem à estação de Hogsmeade, os amigos decidiram destrancá-los, mas ficaram um pouco desiludidos porque eles ainda não tinham começado a namorar. Quando saíram do Expresso em Hogsmeade dirigiram-se às carruagens sem cavalo, que os levariam para Hogwarts.

Assim que chegaram a Hogwarts foram para o Salão Principal, para a mesa dos Gryffindor. Pouco tempo depois os alunos que iriam ser seleccionados chegaram, e a selecção aconteceu normalmente. Com todos os alunos nas mesas das respectivas equipas, foi a vez de Dumbledore fazer o seu costumeiro discurso.

- Boa noite a todos! Desejo as boas vindas aos novos alunos, e desejo igualmente que os velhos alunos sejam bem vindos de volta. Sei que, assim como eu, todos devem estar desejosos para provar o delicioso banquete que os elfos prepararam para nós, por isso tentarei ser rápido. Em primeiro lugar, para os novos e para os velhos alunos, a Floresta Proibida é, como o nome indica, terminantemente proibida. A lista de objectos proibidos também aumentou e podem consultá-la junto de Mr. Filch. Por fim, apresento-vos o vosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras, Samuel Perkins. Bom apetite para todos!

Com o discurso acabado a comida apareceu nos pratos e todos começaram a comer.

Pouco tempo depois de a refeição ter começado, Alice que estava sentada ao lado de Lily sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Lily, já viste quem é que está sentada ao lado do James? Aviso-te desde já para teres cuidado...

Lily olhou para a pessoa que estava ao lado de James, franzindo a testa: era Maryanne Wasp, uma aluna do sexto ano, e por sinal a mais atrevida da escola. Para completar a situação, ela e James conversavam animadamente. Decidiu responder a Alice no mesmo tom baixo.

- Não te preocupes, eles estão só a conversar.

- Conversar, pois, chama-lhe conversar.

- Não te entendo! – disse Lily ainda baixinho, mas revoltada. – Primeiro fazes de tudo para me juntar com ele, mas agora dizes que aquilo não é só conversa!

- Tu sabes como a Maryanne Wasp é! – disse Alice mais baixo ainda.

- Mas o que um não quer, dois não fazem! – disse Lily. – E tenho a certeza que o James não vai fazer isso comigo.

- Ok, mas depois se o vires a olhar para as pernas dela não te queixes... – disse Alice, com razão. Maryanne Wasp tinha feito uma bainha na saia do uniforme de Hogwarts, que tinha ficado praticamente um palmo acima do joelho, e ainda lhe tinha feito uma racha de lado. Para alem disso tinha diminuído o tamanho da capa e tinha diminuído o tamanho da camisa também, que quase lhe deixava o umbigo à mostra. Além disso usava uma maquilhagem extremamente exagerada e que lhe dava um ar mais velho.

O jantar continuou mas Lily já não conseguiu comer muito. As palavras de Alice não lhe saíam da cabeça e Maryanne também não parecia interessada em afastar-se de James.

_- É só uma conversa, Lily... – _a rapariga pensou. –_ Não vale a pena preocupares-te._

Quando terminaram de jantar resolveram subir para o seu dormitório pois estavam cansados. Lily viu Maryanne acompanhar, de perto, James no caminho até à torre e sentiu um aperto no coração. Mas estava tudo bem, era só uma conversa e ela não tinha que se preocupar, ou tinha?

Chegando à Torre dos Gryffindor, Maryanne despediu-se de James com um beijo na cara, o que deixou Lily extremamente chateada, e subiu para o seu dormitório. James dirigiu-se, depois, até Lily que estava sozinha, num dos sofás perto da lareira, já que as amigas estavam com os seus namorados.

- Lírio, está tudo bem? – ele perguntou ao ver a cara dela.

- Claro que sim. – ela levantou-se de seguida. – Vou dormir.

- Ei, o que se passa? – ele agarrou-a pois ela já estava a ir embora.

- Nada, só estou cansada.

- Pelo menos podes dar-me um beijinho, não? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

- Que tal ires pedir à tua amiguinha, Potter?! – ela disse sarcástica.

- Lírio, estás com ciúmes?  
- Daquela coisa atiradiça?! Nem morta!

- Olha que não parece...

- Ah, deixa-me em paz! – ela soltou-se dele.

- Lírio... tu estás mesmo com ciúmes!

- Sim... e o teu nome é Calhau Potter. Até amanhã.

Lily subiu as escadas que conduziam ao dormitório feminino, deixando para trás um James feliz devido à cena de ciúmes mas receoso de que ela estivesse zangada com ele.

No dia a seguir todos acordaram animados. Era o primeiro dia de aulas e ao pequeno almoço iriam receber os horários, que este ano James e Lily como Chefes de Turma distribuíam.

- Sirius, não te entusiasmes. – disse James enquanto dava o horário ao amigo. – O horário é igualzinho ao do ano passado, sem tirar nem pôr.

- Que pena... – suspirou ele. – Já não posso dizer que me enganei nas horas ou nas salas...

- Pois eu acho que Dumbledore fez muito bem em manter os horários. – disse Lily, que como já tinha acabado de distribuir os horários sentou-se ao lado dos colegas. – Deve ter-vos lido os pensamentos e, na realidade, também acho que ficou muito melhor assim.

Depois do pequeno almoço dirigiram-se para as estufas para a primeira aula do dia e do ano: Herbologia.

Assim que entraram na estufa, a professora Sprout começou um sermão sobre a importância do sétimo ano por causa dos E.F.B.E.'s e que iriam ter que se esforçar muito. Por fim a professora disse um resumo da matéria que iriam dar nas aulas, e só pelo resumo parecia bastante difícil.

Nas duas aulas seguintes, Poções e Feitiços, o sermão foi basicamente igual.

O dia passou sem grandes acontecimentos já que, nas aulas as conversas eram todas sobre a importância dos exames e a hora das refeições foi única e exclusivamente para escutar as novidades das férias, embora não houvessem muitas porque todos excepto Peter tinham estado juntos a maior parte do tempo.

O dia passou rapidamente, assim como o resto da semana e do mês.

Os alunos do sétimo ano andavam muito ocupados a estudar (especialmente Lily), porém os Marotos andavam descontraídos como sempre. Na segunda metade do mês de Setembro James tinha começado a treinar a equipa de Quidditch, da qual era capitão, porque o primeiro jogo ia ser já no começo de Novembro. Enquanto isso Maryanne Wasp continuava a dar-se bem com James, para raiva de Lily.

E assim ia a vida em Hogwarts. Tudo estava calmo, mas as coisas estavam para mudar...

Continua…


	18. A Conversa

**NA: **Ola a todos! Esperamos que esteja tudo bem. Aproveitamos para desejar um Bom Ano Novo a todos, esperamos que 2007 vos corra muito bem e que continuem a ler a nossa baby e a deixar reviews. Beijo grande!**  
**

**Capítulo 18**

**A Conversa**

O mês de Setembro passou rapidamente, e o mês de Outubro começou. As coisas estavam todas, mais ou menos, na mesma… os estudos continuavam a correr bastante bem para todos os Marotos – à excepção de Peter que tinha algumas dificuldades – e para as raparigas. Maryanne continuava atrás de James; era evidente para quem quer que a visse que ela estava disposta a conquistar o rapaz… a saia tinha-se tornado ainda mais curta e a blusa ainda mais justa, ela fazia de tudo para chamar a sua atenção, mas estaria ela a fazer sucesso?

- Olá James! – cumprimentou Maryanne ao sentar-se ao lado deste, à hora do almoço. – Tudo bem?

- Olá. Sim, obrigado. E contigo?  
- Tudo maravilhoso agora que estás por perto.

Lily revirou os olhos e fez uma careta que demonstrou o quanto aquela cena a enjoava.

- Eu estou a precisar de conversar contigo… É realmente importante.

- Podes falar. – disse James.

- É que… eu queria falar em privado. – disse a rapariga fazendo um ar angelical que em nada combinava com ela. – Achas que nos podemos encontrar às quinze, na estufa número três?

Lily ostentava um olhar que certamente fuzilaria qualquer um que lhe olhasse nos olhos. A raiva era visível.

- Tem calma, Lily. – pediu Jenny, sussurrando.

- Eu estou calma. – respondeu a rapariga entre dentes, sem desviar os olhos do sue alvo.

- Acho que não há problema. – disse James.

- Então vêmo-nos depois! Vou comer qualquer coisa ao pé das minhas amigas.

Maryanne levantou-se e deu um beijo na bochecha de James antes de se dirigir para junto das suas amigas.

- Abusada. – disse Lily que seguia a rapariga com o olhar.

- Disseste alguma coisa, lírio?

- Não. – disse Lily levantando-se. – Até logo.

Sem dar tempo de James dizer uma só palavra, Lily dirigiu-se à saída do Salão Principal. Mas ela ia descobrir o que Maryanne Wasp queria, ou o seu nome não era Lily Evans!

A hora de seguir James e descobrir o que raio aquela convencida queria estava a chegar e o seu coração estava apertado… uma mistura de receio com curiosidade e esperança. Receio de que James voltasse a ser o de antes, um galinha; curiosidade para saber o que queria a rapariga; esperança de que, ao que quer que ela quisesse, James dissesse não e corresse para ela.

A campainha anunciou o final da última hora; era agora!

James saiu da sala e pediu a Sirius que levasse as suas coisas para a sala comum. Lily pediu o mesmo a Jenny e seguiu o rapaz, tentando não ser notada.

Estava a ruiva quase a sair do castelo, quando um rapaz extremamente baixo – de certeza do primeiro ano – passou por ela, e ao ver o distintivo na capa começou a falar:

- Podes-me ajudar a achar o caminho para a sala de Transfiguração? Vou ter aula daqui a pouco tempo e não consigo descobrir o caminho de maneira nenhuma!

O primeiro pensamento que passou pela cabeça de Lily foi que o seu plano de seguir Maryanne e James estava acabado. E realmente estava, porque uma das funções de uma chefe de turma era ajudar os alunos.

Com esse pensamento na cabeça, Lily acompanhou o menino até à sala de Transfiguração e como não tinha aulas aquela tarde, seguiu para a sala comum dos Gryffindor. Iria aproveitar para estudar um pouco e compensar o facto de ter andado um pouco distraída nas aulas.

Lily foi ao dormitório buscar os livros que Jenny lá tinha deixado e voltou para a sala comum. As amigas estavam com os respectivos namorados e Lily sentou-se numa das mesas, sozinha. Abriu o seu livro de Transfiguração e pegou no pergaminho que continha os seus apontamentos. Começou a lê-los mas não conseguia passar da primeira frase. A curiosidade era muita. Porque razão estaria James a demorar tanto tempo?

- Pára de pensar nele, – Lily disse para si mesma. – é só uma conversa! Para transfigurar um… Mas o que será que ela quer! PÁRA LILY EVANS! Por amor de Merlin, hoje não me consigo concentrar!

Depois de mais vinte minutos a tentar ler a mesma frase, Lily desistiu. Talvez uma pausa lhe desse força para continuar os estudos.

- Olá Lily. – disse Remus ao ver a amiga aproximar-se. – Queres sentar-te aqui connosco?

- Olá Remus. Não, obrigada. Só vou beber água e vou voltar aos estudos.

- Não pareceste ter muito sucesso a estudar, Lily. – Jenny disse. - Parecias inquieta… o que é que aconteceu?

- Sabes que podes falar connosco. É por causa do James?  
Lily sentou-se no sofá em frente ao dos amigos e ficou a encarar o chão.

- É por causa daquela Wasp, não é Lily? – perguntou Jenny.

- Ela e o James foram conversar para a estufa quando a aula acabou e até agora nada…

- E a nossa Lily está preocupada com o que ela possa fazer.

- Lily, o James gosta de ti. – disse Remus. – Tu sabes disso…

- Eu sei, mas tenho medo porque vocês sabem como o James era nos anos anteriores… raparigas não lhe faltavam, uma a seguir à outra.

- Mas ele mudou, Lily. Todos sabem disso.

- E tu disseste que ias confiar mais nele. Além do mais só não estás com ele porque não queres.

- Pois… eu vou estudar. – Lily levantou-se de repente e voltou para a sua mesa. Decididamente aquele não era o seu dia.

Meia hora mais tarde e os estudos estavam a evoluir. Lily já tinha conseguido ler cinco páginas inteiras e passado a limpo 20 centímetros de pergaminho com apontamentos. E foi nessa altura que James entrou pelo buraco do retrato seguido de Maryanne que acabou por subir para os dormitórios depois de dizer adeus ao rapaz.

Lily viu James falar com Jenny e Remus e a dirigir-se a ela depois disso.

- Olá lírio. Posso sentar-me aqui?

- Claro. – Lily não quis olhar para ele e fingiu ler qualquer coisa no livro.

- O que se passa, Lily?

- Nada, porquê?

- Estás estranha.

- Eu? Não. Porque razão deveria estar?

- Lírio, olha para mim. – James pediu ao tocar-lhe na mão, e foi o que ela fez. – Estás chateada?

- Tenho motivos para estar?

- Não, não tens. Pelo menos não comigo.

- E o que é que a Wasp queria falar contigo para terem que ir para a estufa?

- Ahhhhh, ciúmes da Maryanne, lírio? – Lily fuzilou-o com o olhar. – Não há motivos para isso. Tu sabes que eu só te amo a ti.

- E o que é que ela queria?

- Eu prometi que não contava a ninguém. Vais ter que confiar em mim.

Lily fez uma cara de quem não acreditava de maneira nenhuma, mas deu-se por vencida e continuou a estudar. James não tardou a sair da sala comum, dizendo que ia ter com Sirius e Peter que deviam de andar pelo castelo. Ou talvez estivessem nos jardins, a aproveitar a que seria certamente uma das últimas tardes de sol do ano.

Uma hora e meia depois, Lily, Jenny e Remus decidiram deixar os livros de lado. Jenny foi buscar a sua miniatura de um campo de Quidditch que James lhe tinha oferecido nos anos e ficou a jogar contra Remus, enquanto Lily se dedicava à leitura do livro que tinha comprado na Flourish and Blotts, "Os truques para ser um bom Chefe de Turma". Estava ela na página 28 quando Jenny deu um grito de felicidade por ganhar o segundo jogo consecutivo, e nesse momento Dany e Alice entraram na Sala Comum acompanhadas de James, Sirius e Peter. James, Sirius e Dany vinham com um ar suado e as vassouras na mão – de certeza um treino de Quidditch de última hora.

Lily ficou surpresa quando James se sentou ao lado dela e começou a ler o que estava no livro.

- Tradições dos Chefes de Turma. – disse James, com um sorriso. – Não vem aí nada interessante, do tipo feitiços para enviar o Snivellus para o Japão?

- Não, Potter. Caso não saibas, este é um cargo para pessoas responsáveis. – disse Lily sem tirar os olhos do livro. – Eu gostava de saber que tipo de bebida é que o Dumbledore bebeu quando te escolheu para o cargo...

- Provavelmente aquele Whisky maravilhoso do Três Vassouras... – murmurou James com um sorriso maroto na cara.

- O que é que disseste? – perguntou Lily.

- Nada, lírio. – disse James. – Olha, aí no livro diz que costuma ser tradição os Chefes de Turma namorarem um com o outro, e por vezes até casarem! Podemos começar a cumprir a nossa parte já hoje, lírio, e no dia em que sairmos de Hogwarts casamos!

- Poupa-me James! – disse Lily. – E já agora, vai tomar um banho, aqui no livro não diz que é tradição os Chefes de Turma andarem por aí todos suados.

- Lírio, os teus desejos são ordens! – e James saiu em direcção ao Dormitório Masculino.

- Tão prestável para algumas coisas e para outras nada… - disse Lily voltando a ler o seu livro.

Cerca de meia-hora depois, James desceu do dormitório. Os cabelos molhados que nem assim deixavam de ser revoltos davam-lhe um ar ainda mais sedutor.

- Lírio, ainda estás agarrada a esse livro? Há coisas bem melhores para te agarrares que a um livro…

- Ai sim? – perguntou Lily fechando o livro. – O quê por exemplo? Deixa-me adivinhar… Tu!

- Lírio, a tua inteligência surpreende-me a cada dia que passa. – ele lançou-lhe um olhar que a fez baixar todas as suas defesas e aproximou-se dela. – O que achas da ideia?

- É… é quase hora de jantar e eu tenho que ir guardar o livro antes de descer.

- Dás-me a honra que te acompanhar para jantar?

- Claro que sim! – Lily sorriu. Pelo menos aquela criatura convencida veria que não ia ficar com James à toa. – Eu volto já.

Lily foi deixar o livro no Dormitório e cinco minutos depois voltou e seguiu com James para o Salão Principal. Porém, quando chegou lá, Maryanne chamou James e ele despediu-se de Lily para se ir sentar ao lado dela. E o pior: ele tinha deixado os Marotos no outro canto da mesa para se ir sentar com ela.

- Eu mato aquela sonsa! – disse Lily baixinho quando se sentou ao lado de Alice. – Ela devia era de estar nos Slytherin! E o James ainda lhe dá trela! Ai, que raiva!

- Tem calma, Lily… - pediu Alice. – Mas eu avisei-te para teres cuidado com ela!

- Eu não acredito que ele fez aquilo… ele já namorou com quase toda a população feminina de Hogwarts mas NUNCA deixou os Marotos por ninguém! E ele deixou-os numa ponta da mesa… para se sentar com ela!

- Eu não admitia. – disse Dany que se encontrava sentada em frente de Lily. – Se alguma vez eu deixava o meu namorado sentar-se ao lado de outra rapariga! Ainda para mais da Wasp, a devoradora de rapazes de Hogwarts.

- Bom, ele não é namorado dela, é?

- Isso não interessa. Ele disse que a amava, para quem quisesse ouvir! É obrigação dele respeitá-la e não andar a arrastar asa para outras raparigas.

Enquanto as duas raparigas continuavam a discussão como se o problema fosse delas, Lily observava James na outra ponta da mesa. Só delicadeza…

O jantar foi servido mas Lily quase não conseguiu comer. James parecia bastante animado; ria bastante e era o mais atencioso possível. E isto durante todo o jantar.

- É claro que ele não mudou, – pensou Lily ao deitar-se na sua cama. – é claro que ele continua o mesmo galinha de sempre. É claro que ele não me ama de verdade; ele nunca vai amar ninguém de verdade. Eu sabia, eu era só mais uma, uma na lista idiota das conquistas do Potter.

Depois daquele dia Lily tentou evitar James ao máximo, o que não parecia ser difícil visto que ele andava sempre com Maryanne.

Mas o que será que aconteceu para James mudar tanto?

Continua…


	19. O jogo de Quidditch

**NA: **E pronto, mais um capitulozito da fic... Esperamos k gostem. Bjokas**  
**

**Capítulo 19**

**O Jogo de Quidditch**

O mês de Outubro passou bastante rápido. Para raiva de Lily, James e Maryanne continuavam a dar-se bastante bem e a combinar bastantes conversas particulares, que Lily nunca conseguia ouvir porque acontecia sempre alguma coisa que a impedia.

As aulas continuavam a ser bastante difíceis, afinal era o ano dos exames finais. Mas todos, alguns com mais estudo e outros com menos, estavam a conseguir dar conta da situação.

Depois do mês de Outubro seguiu-se o de Novembro, e no primeiro Sábado do mês era o dia marcado para o primeiro jogo de Quidditch do ano: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw.

No dia do jogo à hora do pequeno almoço o Salão Principal estava bastante agitado.

- Estou a pensar seriamente em não ir ver o jogo. – disse Lily depois de beber um bocado de sumo de abóbora.

- Lily, não me digas que não me vais ver jogar! – disse Dany fazendo cara de amuada. Ela era uma das chasers da equipa.

- Acho que fico a ver de alguma janela do castelo, ou assim... Lá para fora eu não vou! – disse Lily com uma cara decidida.

Desde o último jogo de Quidditch do quarto ano que era uma tarefa praticamente impossível arrastar Lily para as bancadas. O motivo disso tudo foi quando no quarto ano, na final de Quidditch que foi um Gryffindor – Slytherin bastante renhido, depois de oito horas de jogo, James conseguiu agarrar a Snitch e, segundo a ruiva, fê-la passar a maior vergonha de toda a sua vida: para toda a escola ouvir, dedicou-lhe a vitória e pediu-a em namoro.

- Meninas, alguma sugestão para arrastar a Lily para o campo? – disse Jenny sorrindo para Dany e Alice.

- Ai, está bem! Eu vou ao jogo, mas é só por vossa causa! – respondeu Lily.

Alguns minutos depois Lily seguiu com Jenny, Alice, Peter e Remus, todos com os cachecóis dos Gryffindor, para as bancadas da equipa. O tempo estava chuvoso, de certo que não era um dos dias mais ideais para se jogar Quidditch.

- Bom dia a todos! – gritou Matthew Madison, um Gryffindor do sexto ano que era o comentador dos jogos de Quidditch. – E debaixo desta chuva quase torrencial vai começar o primeiro jogo de Quidditch do ano, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw!

Ouviram-se gritos de todas as bancadas, principalmente das dos Gryffindor e dos Ravenclaw. Os Slytherin torciam a favor dos Ravenclaw (na realidade, eles torciam para tudo que não fosse os Gryffindor) e os Hufflepuff estavam apenas a assistir ao jogo.

- E as equipas vão entrar em campo! Nos Gryffindor, Wasp como Keeper, Smith, Addison e Wayne como Chasers, Black e Wayne como Beaters e Potter como Seeker!

A bancada vermelha começou aos berros e a aplaudir.

- E agora nos Ravenclaw, Sherman como Keeper, Pacey, Merrick e Kyle como Chasers, Keaton e Jefferson como Beaters, e Harrison como Seeker!

Foi a vez da equipa azul aplaudir.

As duas equipas posicionaram-se no centro do campo. James e o capitão dos Ravenclaw – Henry Sherman – apertaram as mãos. Todos os membros de ambas as equipas montaram as suas vassouras e ao sinal de Madame Hooch o jogo começou.

- E o jogo começou! Os Gryffindor estão com a posse da quaffle! E Addison passa para Smith, que passa para Wayne que tenta marcar mas Sherman defende! Agora são os Ravenclaw com a Quaffle, Merrick passa para Kyle que vai direito ao poste para marcar, mas Black manda-lhe com a Bludger e ele perde a bola! E agora quem está com a Quaffle são novamente os Gryffindor, Addison passa para Smith que marca! 10 a 0 para os leões!

A parte vermelha do estádio começou a aplaudir loucamente.

James estava parado na vassoura, em cima da parte onde decorria o jogo, a ver se via a snitch, mas nem sinais dela. Também com a chuva, a visibilidade não era das melhores. Ele mal reparou quando os Gryffindor marcaram outro ponto e quando os Ravenclaw estrearam-se na pontuação. Até custava ouvir o relato do jogo no meio de tanta chuva. E o tempo passava, e nenhum sinal daquela maldita bolinha dourada.

- E os Ravenclaw marcam, mas os Gryffindor continuam na frente com 30 pontos de diferença! E agora Wasp, a Keeper dos Gryffindor ia levando com uma Bludger dos Ravenclaw! Pelos vistos passou mesmo ao lado, foi sorte!

Na bancada dos Gryffindor Lily teve a certeza que, se estivesse na bancada dos Ravenclaw já se tinha desatado a rir de Maryanne.

O jogo continuou sem nada de muito especial acontecer. Os Gryffindor lideravam o jogo por uma diferença de quarenta pontos e foi então que James avistou a Snitch. A pequena bola brilhava não muito longe do sítio onde ele estava e ele apressou-se na sua direcção, com Harrison a segui-lo de perto. Porém, tão rápido como a bola apareceu, ela desapareceu.

Os Ravenclaw fizeram mais cinquenta pontos, e os Gryffindor apenas conseguiram fazer mais vinte, ficando uma pequena diferença de dez pontos entre as duas equipas.

A chuva começou a cair com mais força se é que isso fosse possível, mas o jogo continuava debaixo daquela chuvada quase torrencial. Foi quando James viu a Snitch a brilhar um bocadinho mais à sua frente. O seeker dos Ravenclaw estava praticamente do outro lado do campo, nunca chegaria a tempo para apanhar a pequena bolinha. James impulsionou a vassoura para a frente, esticou o braço e apanhou a Snitch, e com um reflexo bastante rápido para a chuva que estava a cair desviou-se para o lado bem a tempo de não levar com uma Bludger no meio da cara. O jogo tinha acabado. Os Gryffindor tinham ganhado com 280 pontos, contra 90 dos Ravenclaw.

Como habitualmente, os apoiantes dos Gryffindor invadiram o campo assim que todos os membros da equipa pousaram. Remus, Jenny, Alice, Peter e Lily abriram caminho por entre todos os colegas até chegarem ao pé de Dany, Sirius e James. Os amigos estavam felicíssimos mas algo aconteceu para estragar a felicidade de Lily. Maryanne Wasp acabara de chegar ao chão, desmontou da vassoura e correu até James, correu com o maior sorriso na cara que alguém já a tinha visto dar; correu até ele e quando o alcançou pulou no colo dele. Os braços dela envolveram o pescoço do rapaz e as pernas dela a cintura dele que, num acto involuntário que serviu para manter o equilíbrio, passou as mãos dele pela cintura dela.

- Ganhámos James! – a rapariga gritava entre cada beijo que dava na cara de James. – Ganhámos!

- Eu sei! – o rapaz também estava animado e começou aos pulos com Maryanne ao colo.

Lily não suportou ver aquilo. Os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e sem dizer nada a ninguém correu o mais rápido que consegui para dentro do castelo. A sua visão estava turva pelas lágrimas que cobriam os seus olhos enquanto ela caminhava em direcção à Torre dos Gryffindor. Várias vezes tombou com alguns alunos mas nem se deu ao trabalho de pedir desculpa. As lágrimas caíam incessantemente dos seus olhos e apesar de todo o esforço para se tentar controlar ela não conseguia. A imagem de Maryanne no colo de James, a beijá-lo, não lhe saía da cabeça. Como é que ele lhe podia ter feito aquilo?

O caminho nunca lhe tinha parecido tão longo mas finalmente chegou ao tão desejado sítio. A Sala Comum estava vazia e ela deu Graças a Merlin por isso. Subiu ao dormitório no mesmo instante e deitou-se na sua cama, agarrada à almofada a chorar. Chorava como nunca antes na vida tinha feito, chorava por todo o amor que sentia por James; por todos os anos que tentou passar por cima do que sentia, em vão; por ter finalmente desistido e admitido que o amava mais que tudo mas principalmente por ter sido tola o suficiente e acreditar que o rapaz a amava da mesma maneira.

Algum tempo depois de estar ali, Lily ouviu algumas batidas na porta. Com certeza não eram as suas amigas pois estas não bateriam à porta, mas quem seria? E como se tivesse ouvido a pergunta de Lily, a pessoa que estava à porta respondeu:

- Lily, é o Remus. Posso entrar?  
- Não quero falar com ninguém! Vai embora!

- Ora, Lily! Vá lá! Eu sei que precisas de falar.

Como não obteve resposta, Remus abriu a porta do dormitório feminino e entrou. Trancou a porta para que ninguém os interrompesse e dirigiu-se à cama de Lily. A amiga nem se mexeu.

- Lily, não te vais deixar abater só por causa do que viste… Aquilo pode não ter tido significado nenhum.

- E o que é que tu sabes! – a ruiva continuava a chorar sem olhar para o amigo.

- O suficiente para saber que o James nunca faria nada que te magoasse.

- Pois fez! Tantas vezes que já se tornou impossível contá-las. Ele simplesmente não é como tu, Remus; nunca vai ser.

- Lily… - Remus fez a rapariga encará-lo. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e inchados. – Não fiques assim, por favor.

Remus limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pela face da amiga, com os polegares, e afagou-lhe os cabelos. A rapariga deitou a cabeça no colo de Remus e o silêncio dele encorajou-a a desabafar.

- Às vezes só queria que ele fosse mais como tu… mas isso é impossível.

- Lily, tu nunca lhe desta uma chance de te mostrar o que ele vale…

- Dei sim! Este Verão. E gostei do que vi. Mas ele só me fez mal. Remus, eu acreditei que ele me amava de verdade; ele fez-me acreditar! Ele disse que nunca me ia magoar, ele disse que só me queria a mim. E bastou chegarmos a Hogwarts para ele arranjar logo outra.

- Eles só estavam a comemorar, Lily.

- Ah, Remus… ela no colo dele, aos beijos… os encontros dos dois que são secretos e ninguém sabe o que eles lá fazem… o jantar! Ele deixou os Marotos para ir jantar com ela!  
- E tu, de todas as namoradas com que já viste o James, e tu sabes que poucas não foram, já o viste alguma vez a abandonar-nos a nós para se ir sentar com alguma delas?

- Bem... – disse Lily, relembrando. – Não, nunca vi. Mas isso não quer dizer nada!

- Quer dizer sim. Eles são só amigos, Lily...

- Mas isso não significa que eles não venham a ser mais que isso. Tenho medo, Remus. De o perder e a culpa ser minha. Porque não tomei a decisão de ficar com ele, deixei andar. E tomei por garantido que ele ia sempre esperar por mim, passasse o tempo que passasse. Mas como é que eu podia esperar isso dele? Ele que sempre teve todas as raparigas que quis, num abrir e fechar de olhos… - a rapariga recomeçou a chorar.

- Lily, tu não vais perder o James; ele ama-te, tenho a certeza. E não te podes deixar abater assim. Devias levantar-te e ir lá para baixo, a festa promete!

- Não consigo, Remus. Não consigo ir lá sabendo que posso ver uma cena parecida à do campo ou pior. Mas tu podes ir para baixo.

- Tens a certeza que não queres vir, Lily?

- Não, eu fico aqui.

- E ficas bem?

- Vou tentar, não é? – disse ela, sorrindo e abraçando o amigo.

- Eu vou dizer aos outros que te sentes cansada e preferes ficar aqui. Vou fazer os possíveis para que não te venham chatear.

- Obrigada.

Remus saiu do dormitório feminino e desceu as escadas em direcção à Sala Comum onde todos os Gryffindor festejavam a sua primeira vitória do ano.

- Onde está a Lily? – perguntou Jenny assim que o rapaz se aproximou.

- Ela está cansada demais e decidiu ficar a descansar.

- E o meu lírio não vem comemorar a vitória da nossa equipa! Eu vou lá buscá-la!

- James, acho melhor não! – Remus apressou-se a dizer ao ver o rapaz dirigir-se às escadas. – Ela estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça… é melhor deixá-la descansar.

- Que disparate, Moony! Eu volto num instante.

James subiu as escadas apressado até chegar ao dormitório e bateu à porta.

- Lírio, posso entrar?

Não obtendo resposta James entrou. Dirigiu-se até à cama da rapariga e chamou-a de novo:

- Lírio, estás bem?

Lily fazia de conta que estava a dormir e o rapaz acreditou. Deu-lhe um beijo bem de leve e saiu do quarto voltando para a festa.

Continua…


	20. A Noticia

**N/A: **Antes de mais, muitas imensas desculpas pela demora mas no outro dia estava a tentar postar e nao conseguia e depois desisti por mais uns tempos! DESCULPEM! Mas estamos d evolta e ja falta pouco... depois deste capitulo so faltam 3 e chegamos ao fim! Muito obrigado a todos pelas revies que tem deixado, esperamos que gostem.Beijinhos**  
**

**  
Capítulo 20**

**A Notícia**

Passaram-se duas semanas desde a vitória dos Gryffindor no Quidditch. As coisas em Hogwarts não estavam muito diferentes, mas isso estaria para mudar.

Era uma Quarta e os Marotos, Jenny, Lily, Alice e Dany estavam no Salão Principal a almoçar, juntamente com todos os outros alunos e os professores da escola.

Todos conversavam animadamente, mas assim que o professor Dumbledore se levantou o barulho acabou – não era normal o director da escola fazer comunicados a meio do almoço.

- Muito boa tarde a todos!! – saudou Dumbledore. A maioria dos alunos respondeu com um "Boa tarde" também. – Desculpem interromper o vosso almoço, que está maravilhoso, os elfos esmeraram-se! Então, eu tenho um comunicado para vos fazer. Na noite de dia 24 de Dezembro iremos fazer um baile de Natal! Só podem entrar alunos do quarto ano para cima e com par, alunos do quarto ano para baixo só acompanhados de algum aluno mais velho. Aproveito para dizer também que os Prefeitos e os Chefes de Turma têm que ir juntos, é uma das funções do cargo que ocupam. Desculpem a interrupção e resto de um bom almoço!

Quando Dumbledore se voltou a sentar todo o Salão voltou a falar, mas desta vez sobre o baile.

- Um baile de Natal! Não é maravilhoso?! – Jenny estava animadíssima, todas as raparigas estavam menos Lily que ainda olhava para o professor, os olhos arregalados.

- Lily, estás bem? – perguntou Dany. – Não pareces muito animada…

- Um baile de Natal, amiga! – exclamou Alice. – Alegra-te! O que se passa?

- Eu não acredito que ele fez isto!

- Do que é que ela está a falar? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

- Ora, o meu lírio só está feliz porque vai ao Baile de Natal comigo! – disse James com os olhos a brilhar. - Vocês não ouviram o que o professor Dumbledore disse? "Prefeitos e os Chefes de Turma têm que ir juntos, é uma das funções do cargo que ocupam."

- Eu não vou! – Lily disse muito depressa. – Nem que tenha que fingir estar doente e passar a noite na Ala Hospitalar, nem que tenha que fugir de Hogwarts!!

- Lily! – as amigas estavam chocadas.

- O que é que se passa, lírio? Nunca me trataste assim…

- Porque razão haveria eu de ir ao baile contigo?! – Lily levantou-se da mesa. – Não achas que a tua amiguinha ficava mais feliz se fosses com ela? – e com isto Lily correu para fora do Salão.

- Eu vou atrás dela! – disse James, correndo para fora do Salão também.

- Isto ainda vai dar confusão... – disse Dany, e Alice e Jenny acenaram com a cabeça.

James seguiu Lily mas só a conseguiu apanhar quando estavam a chegar perto do retrato da Dama Gorda. A rapariga praticamente corria pelos corredores.

- Lírio, espera! – o rapaz agarrou a rapariga pelo braço.

- Tira a mão, Potter! – Lily soltou-se do rapaz, disse a senha à Dama Gorda e entrou no Salão Comum que se encontrava praticamente vazio (só dois alunos do terceiro ano estavam ao pé das escadas do dormitório masculino).

- Lily, o que é que se passa contigo?

- Comigo?! Nada! Absolutamente nada! Mas porque é que não me deixas em paz? Não tens mais nada importante para fazer?

- Não há nada mais importante que tu, Lírio…

- Não parece! Aquela Wasp parece ser bem mais importante já que passaste os últimos meses praticamente pegado a ela e sempre que te perguntavam porquê só dizias: "Não posso dizer, prometi!"

- E prometi mesmo, Lily! Mas posso contar agora…

- Claro! O que é que vais inventar agora?

- Não é invenção, Lily! Eu estava a ajudar a Maryanne a conquistar o rapaz de quem ela gosta.

- Sim, claro! E era preciso aqueles encontros às escondidas nas estufas? Jantar com ela?!

- Lírio… era segredo! Não podíamos falar sobre isto à frente de todos! E eu prometi que lhe ensinava a agradar um rapaz, a agir como eles mais gostam… e não podia conversar sobre isso no Salão Comum, as pessoas iam ouvir, comentar!

- E jantar com ela? Ninguém notou?! Porque é que tiveste que o fazer?!

- Lily, isso são ciúmes?

- SÃO, POTTER!!! SÃO CIÚMES! E DEPOIS?! VAIS RESPONDER?!

- Lírio… - James sentiu-se honrado. Finalmente ela tinha admitido que tinha ciúmes dele. – Tu sabes que ela não tem muitos amigos… eu só me sentei perto dela para ver se as aulas estavam a ter sucesso. E realmente reparei que ele olhava bastante para ela.

- Com uma racha daquele tamanho na saia e um decote daqueles… impossível não olhar! E tu achas mesmo que eu acredito nessa tua histórinha? Vocês rapazes são todos iguais! E tu, Potter, tu nunca vais mudar! Sempre o mesmo galinha à espera de uma nova conquista, sempre…

- JAMES!!!!!!!!

Lily olhou para o buraco do retrato e teve vontade de ir embora no segundo seguinte. Maryanne Wasp acabara de chegar ao Salão Comum.

- James, obrigada!  
Maryanne correu até James e abraçou-o. Deu-lhe alguns beijos por toda a face enquanto agradecia e agradecia. Lily olhava para a rapariga como se a pudesse esganar e olhava para James com uma cara que claramente dizia: Queres mesmo que acredite em tudo o que contaste?

- Calma, Maryanne!

- Oh, James… - a rapariga finalmente largou-o. – Obrigada! Milhões de obrigadas! O Dane finalmente pediu-me em namoro! Eu consegui conquistá-lo e tudo graças a ti!  
Este foi no momento em que James olhou para Lily com um ar triunfante e a rapariga corou violentamente de tão envergonhada que se sentiu.

- Não tens nada que agradecer. Fico feliz por saber que pude ajudar.

- Tenho que ir agora, o Dane está à minha espera. Vemo-nos por aí! Se algum dia precisares de alguma coisa, o que quer que seja; podes contar comigo!

Maryanne apressou-se a sair da Sala Comum e James e Lily ficaram sozinhos de novo.

- Onde é que nós íamos, Lírio?

- Desculpa…. – a rapariga estava cada vez mais vermelha o que, aos olhos de James, a deixava ainda mais encantadora. – Sei que fiz mal em duvidar de ti...

- Sem problemas, lírio. Que tal uma saidinha comigo a Hogsmeade? Podemos ir já agora!

- Não sejas estúpido, nós não podemos sair da escola a meio da semana!! Somos Chefes de Turma! Ao fazer isso desobedeceríamos a imensas regras da escola, e eu não faço planos de ser expulsa no meu último ano.

- Ok, lírio, tu é que sabes. – disse James, sorrindo. – Mas podíamos ir juntos a Hogsmeade na visita oficial, que é no dia do meu aniversário! Podíamos até beber um bocadinho daquele whisky estupendo...

- Sim, nós podemos ir a Hogsmeade, mas sem o whisky! – disse Lily.

- Tu é que mandas, lírio. Mas eu dou-te a volta!

- Nem sonhes…

E dali para a frente as coisas correram bem melhor. James voltou a passar o tempo todo com os amigos e eles não tiveram mais que falar com Maryanne, o que deixou Lily bem feliz. O tempo passou e finalmente o tão esperado dia chegou…

Continua…


	21. O aniversario de James

**Capítulo 21**

**O aniversário de James**

O tempo passou e finalmente o tão esperado dia chegou… o dia do aniversário de James e da visita a Hogsmeade.

No dormitório dos rapazes, James acordou com alguém a saltar em cima dele.

- O que é isto? – perguntou ele, procurando os óculos na mesinha de cabeceira e colocando-os. – Ah, Sirius! Só podia!

- Ohhh, o nosso bebé já tem dezassete anos! Já está tão crescido! Já é maior de idade e tudo! Parabéns Prongs! – disse Sirius a rir.

- Já podes casar, Prongs! – disse Remus, que tinha acabado de sair da casa de banho. – E já agora parabéns!

- Casar! É isso! – exclamou James com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Eu e o meu lírio vamos casar hoje! E obrigado pelos parabéns!

- O quê Prongs? – perguntou Sirius, espantado.

- Estás a sonhar, não? – perguntou Remus, também espantado.

- Vocês vão ver! Eu e o meu lírio hoje vamos voltar de Hogsmeade marido e mulher! – e com isso, James saiu para a casa a de banho, deixando os três amigos no quarto de boca aberta (Peter tinha acordado entretanto e ouvido a conversa pela metade).

Meia hora depois os Marotos saíram do quarto e encontram-se com Jenny, Lily, Dany e Alice que estavam à espera deles.

- Parabéns! – disseram as quatro em coro, entregando-lhe os presentes.

- Obrigado meninas! – disse ele, sorrindo. – Vou só lá acima guardar as prendas que eu logo abro todas juntas, e já desço para irmos para Hogsmeade!

Cinco minutos depois James desceu.

- Bom dia outra vez lírio! Preparada para o melhor dia das nossas vidas? – disse James, animado.

- Oh James, poupa-me! – disse ela.

- Eu ouvi dizer que o melhor dia da nossa vida é o dia do nosso casamento... – disse Sirius fazendo um ar inocente.

- Ai Sirius, olha a piadinha! – disse Lily fazendo um sorriso sarcástico.

- Vamos andando. – disse James, que começou a andar juntamente com Lily.

- Esperem um pouco. – Sirius disse baixinho para que os dois primeiros não ouvissem. – Tenho algo para vos contar.

As raparigas ficaram curiosas e deixaram-se ficar para trás mas não pararam. Caso Lily ou James olhassem para trás pensariam apenas que os amigos caminhavam mais lentamente.

- Vocês têm que saber do plano do James!

- Que plano? – Dany perguntou, a curiosidade a aumentar.

- O James quer casar com a Lily hoje, na igreja de Hogsmeade!

- Não pode! – disse Jenny com cara de espanto.

- Ela mata-o se ele tiver essa ideia! – disse Alice.

- Bem… ele já a teve. – foi a vez de Remus falar. – E ela vai descobrir isso hoje.

- Tudo bem que a Lily gosta do James mas casar?! Onde é que ele estava com a cabeça quando se lembrou disso?

- O James é louco! – Alice disse. – E se a Lily se afastar mais dele por causa disto?

- Ela era incapaz de fazer isso. É só uma brincadeira!

- Vamos rezar, vamos rezar…

- E que tal irmos beber uma Cerveja Amanteigada assim que chegarmos a Hogsmeade? – disse Peter. – Isso é que já vinha a calhar...

- Bem, o Peter teve uma boa ideia, para variar! – disse Sirius.

- Então vamos lá! – disse Dany.

Quando eles chegaram ao Três Vassouras, Lily e James já estavam lá, sentados numa mesa sozinhos. Os outros preferiram não se irem sentar com eles.

- Dava tudo para conseguir ouvir o que eles estão a dizer… - Jenny estava curiosa, mas não era a única.

- Provavelmente o James está a arranjar uma maneira de levar a Lily até à igreja e obrigá-la a casar com ele. – disse Sirius.

- É completamente impossível a Lily casar com o James hoje ou este ano ou para o ano que vem… - disse Remus. – Ela vai querer acabar a escola primeiro.

- Começo a ficar preocupada com a reacção da Lily ao plano do James. Imagina se ela faz um escândalo à porta da igreja?

- Ela não ia fazer isso, ia? – perguntou Sirius assustado. – Ela gosta dele… mesmo que não goste da ideia de se casar agora pode sempre explicar calmamente que não quer casar tão cedo…

- Não sei não... Conhecendo a Lily como eu conheço... – disse Dany.

- Temos que torcer para que tudo corra bem! – disse Alice.

Nesse momento, James e Lily estavam a sair do Três Vassouras de mãos dadas.

- Para onde é que me estás a levar James? – perguntou Lily confusa enquanto era arrastada pelo rapaz.

- Já vais ver, meu Lírio. Sê paciente.

Continuaram a andar durante mais algum tempo até Lily reparar que estavam quase a chegar à igreja de Hogsmeade.

- Mas por que raio é que me trouxeste à igreja, James? – perguntou uma Lily bastante confusa. – Por acaso vais confessar os teus pecados?

- Claro que não, lírio! Eu trouxe-te aqui… trouxe-te aqui porque quero casar contigo, hoje, agora mesmo!  
- Casar? Casar?!

- Sim, meu lírio! Casar! Contrair matrimónio! Jurar amor eterno perante Merlin! Estou à espera deste dia há imenso tempo, e hoje que faço dezassete anos, já posso concretizar o meu maior sonho!

Lily só abria e fechava a boca, aparentemente sem saber o que dizer.

- E então, lírio?  
- James… eu não… eu não quero! – Lily quase gritou porque essa foi a única maneira de fazer a voz sair.

- Não era preciso ser tão indelicada… - James estava visivelmente triste e já não a conseguia olhar na cara. – Não gostas de mim?

Lily sentiu-se bastante mal por o ter deixado triste. Levou a mão ao rosto do rapaz e fê-lo olhar para ela.

- Não é nada disso. – Os olhos do rapaz pareceram brilhar. – Só não quero casar já. Quero acabar a escola primeiro, quero arranjar trabalho, ter uma vida estável.

- Isso quer dizer que ainda há esperança?

- Isso só o futuro o dirá... – disse Lily com uma cara bastante séria.

Depois de uns minutos de silêncio, Lily e James afastaram-se em silêncio. Pouco tempo depois o Três Vassouras apareceu ao fundo da rua, com um grupo de pessoas perto da entrada, que eram Sirius, Peter, Remus, Jenny, Dany e Alice, todos com cara de caso, olhando para o casal.

Quando James e Lily se aproximaram, Sirius resolveu falar:

- Então Prongs, tudo bem? – perguntou ele com um sorrisinho irónico.

- Está! – respondeu Lily não dando hipóteses a James de falar. – Tudo maravilhosamente bem! Vamos buscar uns doces para levar para o castelo, James?  
- Claro. – disse James que se viu puxado em direcção à loja de doces, deixando para trás uns amigos muito preplexos.

- Se calhar são os doces do copo d'água... – sugeriu Jenny.

- Não me parece... – disse Remus pensativo. – Eles não tinham aliança nos dedos!!

- Se tivessem seria o quê? Só se fossem rolhas da cerveja amanteigada! – disse Dany fazendo todos se rirem. – Afinal, se o James acordou com essa ideia não deve ter tido tempo para comprar as alianças...

Todos se divertiram bastante naquela tarde, e James e Lily não se separaram por nem um segundo! O dia tinha sido maravilhoso, segundo James, a melhor tarde do seu aniversário, mas a hora de voltar ao castelo chegou. As suas prendas esperavam-no!

Quando chegaram ao castelo, inesperadamente começou a chover, por isso dirigiram-se todos para a Sala Comum, que ficou cheia.

James, Sirius, Remus e Peter subiram para o dormitório masculino enquanto Lily, Alice, Dany e Jenny ficaram a fazer tempo na Sala Comum para irem ter com os rapazes ao dormitório masculino para a surpresa de James.

Quando James disse que ia à casa de banho, Sirius desceu os degraus três a três para chamar as meninas, enquanto Remus tratava da decoração, sozinho, por meio de magia, já que Peter não conseguia fazer nada de jeito. Os quatro subiram rapidamente e enquanto isso Remus e Peter já tinham posto os presentes de James em cima da cama dele. Quando James saiu da casa de banho, todos gritaram:

- SURPRESA!

James quase pulou de susto, não estava nada à espera daquilo mas ficou imensamente feliz. Os seus amigos até tinham arranjado um bolo com o seu nome, pormenor que ele reparou enquanto lhe cantavam os parabéns. No canto do quarto uma mesinha com vários doces, sandes e sumos, obviamente contrabandeados da cozinha; no dossel da cama uma faixa com a inscrição «Parabéns James!» brilhava, e em cima do seu colchão estava o monte de prendas que tinha recebido de todos os seus amigos, prontos para serem abertos.

Depois de todos comerem bolo e beberem sumo de abóbora, Sirius exigiu que os presentes fossem abertos. E o primeiro presente foi mesmo o dele.

- Uau, era exactamente este o kit de arranjo de vassouras que eu queria! Como é que adivinhaste, Sirius? – perguntou James, sorrindo.

- Oh, eu sei sempre de tudo! – disse Sirius com um grande sorriso.

O presente a seguir era da Lily.

- Uau, meu lírio, um livro! – exclamou James. – Se bem que tu sabes que tenho actividades que prefiro bem mais do que ler!

- Mas eu não consigo ver nada! Parece que o James está a folhear o ar... – disse Pettigrew com a sua maior cara de espanto.

- Pois é, eu também não estou a ver nada! – disse Alice.

- Fui eu que pus um feitiço invisível no livro, de maneira a que só o James o pudesse ler! Porque eu escrevi uma dedicatória lá dentro que eu não quero que ninguém leia... – explicou Lily corando.

Sirius, Peter, Jenny, Dany e Alice trocaram sorrisos cúmplices, parecia que a missão estava cada vez mais perto de se completar.

O presente a seguir foi o da Jenny e era um embrulho pequeno.

- Uau! Mas o que é isto precisamente? – perguntou James um bocado confuso.

- É um amuleto da sorte! Dá sorte em tudo, principalmente no amor! – quando disse isto Jenny piscou o olho discretamente na direcção de Lily, fazendo todos rirem-se, menos Lily que ficou muito séria.

- Não teve piada Jenny! – disse Lily, e todos se riram ainda mais.

A seguir foi a prenda de Dany.

- Mais um livro! – exclamou James. – Muito obrigada! E gostei do título: "Como conquistar raparigas com temperamento difícil". Meu lírio, vais ser a cobaia!

Todos se riram novamente, menos Lily que continuou séria.

O presente que se seguiu foi o de Remus, que era um embrulho bastante pesado.

- Ainda me sai daqui uma enciclopédia dos tempos modernos! – riu-se James enquanto desembrulhava a prenda. – Oh! A enciclopédia de Quidditch que eu andava à procura à imenso tempo e nunca achava! Muito obrigado mesmo Remus!

- Não precisas de agradecer! – respondeu Remus.

O presente de Alice foi a seguir e era uma saca enorme cheia de doces.

- Ai Alice! Acho que vou já comer isto tudo! – disse James, fazendo todos se rirem.

A seguir chegou a vez de Peter... mas não havia embrulho nenhum para desembrulhar. Os amigos olhavam para ele com uma cara interrogativa.

- Eu… eu… - Peter estava atrapalhado. – Eu fui comprar a tua prenda a Hogsmeade mas acabei por deixá-la na loja…  
Todos estavam perplexos, sem saber o que dizer até que Sirius não aguentou mais e começou a rir como um louco.

- Hei, não faças troça de mim! Eu ajudei com a decoração!

- Não te preocupes, Peter. – disse James. – A intenção é que conta! Vamos continuar com a festa ou não?

Os amigos continuaram a festa, com direito a música e tudo! Decididamente, aquele dia tinha sido espectacular, o melhor aniversário que James alguma vez tinha passado… e a dedicatória de Lily que só ele tinha conseguido ler deixou-o ainda mais no céu! Afinal o seu lírio estava cada vez mais entregue a ele, tal como ele já se tinha entregue a ela, à muito.

**Continua…**


	22. O Baile de Natal

**NA: **Penultimo capitulo! Brevemente publicaremos o ultimo. Obrigado a todos pelas revies k tem deixado**  
**

**Capítulo 22**

**O Baile de Natal**

Dezembro passou a correr. Nas aulas, os professores insistiam em lembrar aos alunos do 7º ano (e também aos dos outros anos) que os exames estavam quase a chegar, apesar de só serem em Junho.

Felizmente para todos as férias chegaram. Praticamente todos os alunos acima do 4º ano ficaram na escola para o baile, e para além dos alunos abaixo do 4º ano que iam com alunos mais velhos, alguns ficaram com a esperança de ainda serem convidados.

Do 7º ano dos Gryffindor, os únicos que não ficaram para o baile foram Peter Pettigrew, que como teve notas bastante baixas foi obrigado pelos pais a ir para casa para passar os dias a estudar, para além de Alice, que quis ir passar o Natal com o namorado, Frank Longbottom que tinha saído de Hogwarts no ano anterior.

Finalmente o dia que todos esperavam chegou, o dia do Baile de Natal.

O dia amanheceu claro, pelo sol fraco mas reflectido na neve imaculadamente branca, no chão. Todos estavam bastante animados e isso notava-se claramente.

Depois de um pequeno almoço em que todas as meninas conversavam animadíssimas sobre o que iriam fazer aos cabelos, de como se iam embelezar para arrasar, James, Sirirus, Remus, Lily, Dany, e Jenny decidiram ir até ao jardim.  
Passaram uma manhã bastante animada, atirando bolas de neve uns aos outros, conversando calmamente… por incrível que pareça, Lily não gritou uma única vez com James, eles até estavam mais chegados do que habitualmente, sentados um ao lado do outro com o rapaz sempre a insistir em abraçar Lily por causa do frio que se fazia sentir.  
A hora do almoço chegou e os seis amigos dirigiram-se ao Salão Principal para a refeição. Nunca as meninas tinham comido tão depressa! Estavam todas com pressa para se irem arranjar, e assim foi; depois do almoço mais rápido registado na história de Hogwarts, todas as meninas se apressaram para os seus quartos para se vestirem, pentearem e maquilharem. Todas queriam estar deslumbrantes.

Enquanto isso, os rapazes sentavam-se nas Salas Comuns, a jogar algo ou a conversar para o tempo passar; afinal o Baile só começava às nove, não havia necessidade de se irem arranjar com oito horas de antecedência.

Não tão calmas como os rapazes, o dormitório feminino do 7º ano dos Gryffindor estava em pulgas.

Jenny, Dany e Lily que iriam ao baile com Remus, Sirius e James respectivamente, andavam de um lado para o outro, entravam e saíam da casa de banho, tudo tinha que estar perfeito até à hora do baile.

Pouco antes da hora do baile, finalmente elas estavam prontas, e lindas. Jenny usava um vestido bordoux, comprido até aos pés e com um colete bordado a branco pérola. Os seus sapatos eram da cor do bordado e o seu cabelo estava apanhado só em cima, por um gancho com o desenho e cor do bordado no seu corpete, deixando os seus caracóis loiros soltos atrás. Usava uma sombra branca bem discreta e um gloss avermelhado que lhe deixavam os lábios mais carnudos. Já Dany usava um vestido branco, sem alças e pelo joelho. Os sapatos eram da mesma cor do vestido e o cabelo, normalmente encaracolado, estava agora lisinho. A sua sombra era branca, a condizer com o vestido e usava um gloss transparente, bastante natural. Lily tinha um vestido comprido e de alças, verde esmeralda e com uma renda branca muito delicada na zona do decote e no fundo da saia. Os seus sapatos eram da cor do vestido e o sue cabelo estava ondulado. Usava uma sombra branca muito discreta e um gloss transparente.

Só às 19h30min é que os rapazes subiram para o dormitório masculino para tomarem banho e vestirem-se.

Naquele dia apenas haveria jantar para os alunos que não iam ao baile, porque os restantes jantariam lá.

No dormitório masculino a confusão não se comparava à que havia no dormitório feminino. Os rapazes estavam bem mais descontraídos. James, porém, não estava assim tanto.

- Oh Prongs, o que é isso que estás a por no cabelo? – perguntou Sirius.

- É gel, os muggles usam isto no cabelo. – respondeu James. – Não posso ir a um baile com a Lily com o cabelo a apontar para todos os lados!

Mas dez minutos depois e já com quase o conteúdo do pote todo no cabelo, James apercebeu-se de que já tinha o cabelo todo empastado e mesmo assim espetava para todos os lados. Se não fosse um feitiço de Remus, James teria que ir lavar o cabelo novamente e arriscava-se a chegar atrasado ao baile.

Os rapazes desceram para a Sala Comum onde uma grande confusão estava instalada. Alguns pares já saíam pelo buraco do retrato, a caminho do Baile, enquanto outros ainda agora se encontravam. Também havia vários rapazes que, como eles, esperavam pelos seus pares.

Cerca de dois minutos depois, as raparigas apareceram. Sirius, Remus e James ficaram absolutamente deslumbrados. Elas estavam lindas, e eles eram os rapazes mais sortudos de Hogwarts.

As raparigas também os acharam muito elegantes e Jenny e Dany não puderam evitar rir ao reparar que a gravata de James era exactamente igual à cor dos olhos de Lily.

- O que foi? Não posso fazer uma homenagem ao meu lírio?

- É claro que podes! – disse Dany a rir-se, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Sirius, Jenny e Remus.

Lily não sabia o que dizer, estava embasbacada a olhar para a gravata de James.

- Bem, vamos indo para baixo? – sugeriu Lily, quando conseguiu dizer alguma coisa.

Os amigos desceram até às portas do Salão Principal, portas essas que ainda se encontravam fechadas. Tiveram tempo de conversar um pouco, estavam muito animados mas James parecia algo nervoso.

- O que é que se passa, James? – perguntou Remus. – Pareces estranho…

- É impressão tua, isto é só fome.

- Chama-lhe fome, chama. – disse Sirius, com um ar bastante malandro.

- O que é que queres dizer com isso? – James ia começar a protestar mas as portas do Grande Salão foram abertas

- Vamos embora! – disse Dany, puxando Sirius, a fim de evitar uma discussão.

Os amigos entraram no Salão Principal que estava absolutamente lindo. Parecia ainda maior que o costume, se é que isso era possível. Em cada uma das pontas estava uma árvore de Natal decorada com neve. Nas paredes estavam vários enfeites natalícios. As quatro mesas das equipas tinham desaparecido e foram substituídas por mesas mais pequenas, rodeadas por seis cadeiras cada, com vários tipos de comida, que fizeram o estômago de Sirius roncar alto demais.

Dumbledore indicou que os alunos deviam dirigir-se às mesas primeiro e foi isso que todos fizeram. Lily, James, Remus, Jenny, Sirius e Danny sentaram-se juntos e não esperaram para começar a comer.

- Estou esfomeado! – disse Sirius. – Não percebo porque é que tivemos que jantar mais tarde do que o habitual.

- Ora, Sirius, não te queixes! – repreendeu Lily. – Afinal vamos ter um baile até tarde!

- E depois queixavas-te que tinhas fome porque comeste cedo demais. – disse Dany.

Sirius nem se deu ao trabalho de responder pois a sua boca estava ocupada com uma perna de frango que lhe pareceu invulgarmente deliciosa.

Foi divertido aquele jantar. Estavam todos muito animados e cerca de quarenta minutos depois, com a comida levantada, Dumbledore pediu a todos para se levantarem e voltou a falar.

- Espero que tenham apreciado esta maravilhosa refeição! As mesas vão ser agora chegadas para o canto esquerdo do Salão, onde ficarão as bebidas e alguns doces caso a fome ou a sede apertem a meio do Baile. Peço aos Chefes de Turma de cada equipa para virem falar comigo durante uns minutos para receberem instruções, os outros alunos, podem começar a dançar!

E com isto a música começou a tocar, as mesas desapareceram num abrir e fechar de olhos, e no canto esquerdo do Salão apareceram as bebidas e comida prometidas. Algumas cadeiras foram alinhadas junto à parede, para o caso de alguém querer descasar, mas a maior parte das pessoas dirigiu-se à pista de dança.

- Nós vamos falar com Dumbledore. – disse Lily, agarrando James pelo braço. - Vêmo-nos por aí meninas. Divirtam-se!

- Boa sorte, James! – disse Sirius que foi rapidamente puxado para o meio da multidão, deixando Lily bastante confusa.

James e Lily, juntamente com os restantes Chefes de Turma, foram ao encontro de Dumbledore, que estava à espera deles, com um ar muito animado.

- Boa noite! – cumprimentou Dumbledore.

- Boa noite! – disseram os oito Chefes de Turma.

- Não vos quero roubar tempo de aproveitarem a festa, por isso vou ser rápido, só tenho duas recomendações a fazer-vos: a primeira é que eu sei que nas festas de Hogwarts costumam circular por debaixo das mesas algumas das garrafas daquele Whisky que é vendido em Hogsmeade, portanto peço-vos para terem cuidado com isso. A segunda é para se divertirem muito! Podem ir.

Os Chefes de Turma foram embora e voltaram para a festa. Lily e James estavam bastante calados, o que não era natural no rapaz.

- James, passa-se alguma coisa? – disse a rapariga quando eles se sentaram perto da mesa das bebidas.

- Não. – ele respondeu bem depressa. – Será que… tu… importavas-te de…

Lily não aguentou e desatou a rir. James Potter atrapalhado? Esta sim era uma cena para nunca na vida esquecer.

- Porque é que estás tão atrapalhado? Sou só eu…

- Ah… tu… tu não és só tu… Tu és a rapariga mais especial, mais perfeita que já alguma vez existiu no Mundo.

- Não digas isso. – Lily estava agora envergonhada. – Não sou perfeita, nem perto disso.

- Pois para mim és e… - James foi interrompido por Lily

- Nós estivemos aqui um bom bocado e não vimos ninguém a tentar por álcool nas bebidas. Já que não está aqui ninguém, acho que podemos ir dançar. Vamos?

O rapaz estava bastante admirado mas nem pensou duas vezes e os dois seguiram juntos para a pista de dança. Dançaram bastante e acabaram por encontrar os amigos no meio de toda aquela confusão. A certa altura Dany fez sinal que precisava de beber qualquer coisa e os seis amigos foram descansar um pouco.

- A festa está animadíssima! – comentou Jenny.

- Realmente. – concordou Sirius. – Esmeraram-se bastante! Devíamos ter festas destas todos os anos!

- E os alunos até se estão a portar bem. Ainda não vi ninguém tentar contra bandear álcool. – disse Lily.

- O James é que precisava de um copinho de whisky. – disse Remus.

- Isso é verdade. – Lily surpreendeu todos ao dizer aquilo. - Nem parece ele, tão caladinho.

- Bem, nós vamos voltar para a pista de dança. – disse Dany já puxando Sirius de novo.

- Esperem por nós! – Jenny seguia os amigos, acompanhada de Lupin.

- E nós, vamos? – perguntou Lily que à falta de resposta apressou-se a dizer – Se preferires também podemos ficar aqui a conversar.

- É quase meia noite… Vamos dançar mais um pouco.

Os dois seguiram o seu caminho até à pista de dança onde todos estavam muito divertidos. Dançaram mais umas quantas músicas até que esta parou de repente. Dumbledore ia falar.

- Boa noite a todos! Peço desculpa por interromper a festa que está tão animada, mas faltam pouquíssimos minutos para a meia noite, portanto, podem começar a troca dos presentes!

Instalou-se um grande barulho no Salão, todos andavam à procura das prendas que tinham trazido para os amigos e para os namorados. Lily estava a dar a sua prenda a Jenny quando James a chamou:

- Lily... podes vir comigo ao jardim? – pediu ele. – Queria dar-te a minha prenda a sós.

- Claro que sim! – disse ela, e os dois foram andando pelo Salão Principal para saírem em direcção aos jardins.

Enquanto isso, no Salão, Jenny, Remus, Sirius e Dany ficaram entusiasmados a falar de uma coisa que não era as prendas de Natal: será que James e Lily finalmente se entenderiam naquela noite?

O jardim estava lindo, coberto por um fino manto de neve brilhante que dava a sensação de estar no céu, no meio das nuvens. Os dois adolescentes estavam bastante calados já que Lily estava extremamente curiosa para saber o que quereria James e este parecia bastante nervoso, o que não era nada habitual.

- A noite está linda, – A rapariga cortou o silêncio depois do que pareceu uma eternidade. – Não achas?

- Muito. Mas não tanto como tu.

- Não sejas tonto, James. – Lily sentiu-se corar e quis mudar de assunto. Para isso tirou um pequeno pacote do bolso. – Toma a tua prenda. Feliz Natal.

O rapaz ficou espantado. Pegou no pequeno pacote e abriu. Lá dentro estava uma medalhinha com um pingente que parecia abrir. O rapaz ia ver o que lá estava dentro mas Lily não o deixou.

- Não abras já. Diz-me primeiro o que querias dizer, o que estiveste toda a noite à espera para me dizer.

James estava um pouco inseguro acerca do que ia fazer. É claro que não duvidava dos sentimentos de Lily, mas sentia-se inseguro em relação à reacção dela. Ela não tinha querido casar-se com ele em Hogsmeade, mas também não tinha afastado essa possibilidade do futuro...

- Bem Lily... – James tirou do bolso das calças uma caixinha e abriu-o, revelando o seu conteúdo: duas alianças, fazendo Lily arregalar os olhos. – Tu sabes que eu já gosto de ti há alguns anos, apesar de tu não acreditares... Também sei que errei em namorar com muitas meninas da escola, apesar de depois de começar a gostar de ti todas terem sido para te tentar esquecer, sem resultado, como podes ver. Sei que se calhar fui meio parvo em querer casar contigo no dia dos meus anos em Hogsmeade. Mas o que eu te quero pedir é mesmo a sério: Lily, queres namorar comigo e casar comigo quando acabarmos Hogwarts?

Continua…


	23. Epilogo

**Capítulo 23**

**Epílogo**

Mais de meio ano tinha passado desdo dia do baile de Natal. Os exames tinham sido feitos, o Verão tinha chegado, e com ele, o último dia em Hogwarts.

Na camarata das raparigas, os últimos objectos eram arrumados dentro do baú. Agora eram bruxas formadas, prestes a deixar o único Mundo que conheceram durante sete anos, a fim de se integrarem num mundo totalmente novo que se avizinhava, cheio de dificuldades e aventuras.

- Nem posso acreditar que vamos embora. – disse Dany com um ar bastante triste.

- É tão estranho pensar que não vamos voltar… - comentou Jenny - Nunca mais.

- Passámos por tanta coisa nesta escola… e agora só vão restar recordações. – disse Lily.

O ambiente era triste. Nenhuma das raparigas se sentia preparada para deixar aquilo que foi o seu lar durante sete anos. Os rapazes também se sentiam assim, todos os alunos do sétimo ano se sentiam assim. Uma nova etapa das suas vidas ia começar.

- Mas não vamos só levar recordações de bons tempos! – exclamou Alice. – Temo-nos umas às outras, e isso ninguém nos pode tirar!

- E temos o amor de rapazes maravilhosos. – disse Jenny – Todas nós.

Lily não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir isto, e também não pode evitar recordar aquela noite de Inverno, a noite do Baile de Natal.

Flashback

James estava um pouco inseguro acerca do que ia fazer. É claro que não duvidava dos sentimentos de Lily, mas sentia-se inseguro em relação à reacção dela. Ela não tinha querido casar-se com ele em Hogsmeade, mas também não tinha afastado essa possibilidade do futuro...

- Bem Lily... – James tirou do bolso das calças uma caixinha e abriu-o, revelando o seu conteúdo: duas alianças, fazendo Lily arregalar os olhos. – Tu sabes que eu já gosto de ti há alguns anos, apesar de tu não acreditares... Também sei que errei em namorar com muitas meninas da escola, apesar de depois de começar a gostar de ti todas terem sido para te tentar esquecer, sem resultado, como podes ver. Sei que se calhar fui meio parvo em querer casar contigo no dia dos meus anos em Hogsmeade. Mas o que eu te quero pedir é mesmo a sério: Lily, queres namorar comigo e casar comigo quando acabarmos Hogwarts?

A rapariga não respondeu de imediato, o que fez James desesperar! Será que ele ia ouvir outro não?

- Não há nada que eu mais queira neste Mundo. – respondeu Lily, sorrindo.

- A sério?

Lily acenou e James abraçou-a com todo o carinho e amor que sentia por ela. Depois daquele abraço, ele colocou uma aliança no dedo de Lily, e ela colocou a outra no dedo dele. Finalmente os dois beijaram-se. Um beijo muito ternurento que mostrava todo o carinho que tinham um pelo outro; um beijo que se tornou mais intenso mostrando todo o desejo que tinham um pelo outroi e que tinham contido até então.  
Lily não tinha mais medo. Sabia que ele não era mais o maroto que só se preocupava em namorar o máximo de raparigas possíveis, sabia que ele a amava, tal como ela o amava e sabia também que ele nunca a iria magoar.

Fim do Flashback

- Bem, parece que está tudo. – disse Dany despertando Lily dos seus pensamentos. – Vamos para baixo?

As quatro raparigas deixaram os baús já arrumados e desceram para encontrar os respectivos namorados, na Sala Comum.

Depois de todos os casais se cumprimentarem (Alice e Peter eram os únicos que não tinham ali namorado ou namorada, o namorado de Alice já tinha saído de Hogwarts e Peter não tinha namorada) saíram da Sala Comum pela última vez. Era a última vez que ali estavam, pelo menos como alunos. Parecia estar tudo em câmara-lenta: todos queriam olhar para todos os cantos do castelo para o guardar ainda melhor na memória. A seguir desceram as escadas e passaram pela porta, indo embora de Hogwarts em direcção às carruagens que os levariam ao Expresso, onde andariam pela última vez.

A viagem nas carruagens foi feita em silêncio, todos pensavam nos bons momentos que tinham vivido nos últimos sete anos em Hogwarts, é claro que também tinham havido maus momentos, mas esses eram todos superados pelos bons.

Finalmente chegaram a Hogsmeade e entraram no expresso de Hogwarts, ainda em silêncio. Nenhum se atrevia a falar, como se isso fizesse aquele momento prolongar-se, se ao menos pudessem prolongar aquele momento para sempre…

Nem deram pelos alunos mais novos que estavam felicíssimos por voltar a casa e corriam de um lado para o outro, freneticamente; nem deram por entrar no expresso e sentarem-se, pareciam hipnotizados e só Hogwarts estava na sua mente. De repente foram acordados pelo apito que anunciava a partida do expresso. Era o fim. Jenny não conseguiu conter uma lágrima, nem Lily, nem Dany, nem Alice. Nenhum dos rapazes consegui conter um suspiro triste. Definitivamente, era o fim; o fim de uma etapa maravilhosa, cheia de alegrias, risos, objectivos atingidos, amizades duradouras, amores eternos… O fim da adolescência. E o mundo dos adultos esperava-os agora.

- Não podemos estar tão desanimados! – disse Sirius. – Não é o fim de uma vida, não é o fim de tudo.

- O Sirius tem razão. – disse Remus. – E nós sabíamos que não íamos ficar em Hogwarts para sempre.

- Mas nunca imaginámos que este dia chegasse tão depressa. – disse Alice.

- Não quer dizer que o Mundo lá fora não seja tão bom como em Hogwarts. – relembrou Remus. – Afinal não vamos perder o que tínhamos na escola.

- Isso é verdade. – disse James abraçando Lily um pouco mais forte. – Agora a vida vai ser diferente, mas quem sabe até seja melhor.

- Vamos lá acabar com a tristeza! – exclamou Sirius – Devemos é estar felizes! O James e a Lily devem estar quase a casar! E depois vamos todos ser tios.

- Não digas disparates Sirius! – Lily falou pela primeira vez. – Eu não vou ter um filho com dezassete anos!

- Isso quer dizer que o casamento já está marcado? – perguntou Jenny curiosa.

- Ainda não! – respondeu Lily. – Por vocês casávamos já amanhã!

- Mas é claro! – disse Remus. – E estamos todos ansiosos por ter um monte de sobrinhos! Mas digam lá quando é que planeiam casar...

- Vamos marcar o nosso casamento para breve, mas primeiro vamos conhecer as famílias um do outro. – disse James.

- Afinal ainda só dissemos por carta aos nossos pais, no meu caso à minha irmã também, que íamos casar! – disse Lily.

- E prometemos que quando marcarmos a data vocês serão os primeiros a saber! - disse James.

A conversa continuou animada, mas chegou a altura em que James e Lily tiveram que ir ver como estavam as coisas nos corredores, e irem-se reunir com os restantes Chefes de Turma e Prefeitos, que seria a última coisa que ambos fariam como Chefes de Turma.

Enquanto a reunião decorria, todos os amigos conversavam, menos Peter que tinha adormecido.

- Eu nem acredito que conseguimos juntar o James e a Lily! – Jenny estava radiante

- Isso é verdade. – disse Sirius. – Cheguei mesmo a pensar que nunca o íamos conseguir fazer. Vocês lembram-se quando nós nos juntámos pela primeira vez para conspirar?

- É impossível não esquecer. – disse Alice. – Vocês estavam a tentar copiar o nosso trabalho.

- Isso não importa! O que importa é que cumprimos a nossa missão. – disse Dany.

- Afinal não era uma missão impossível. – disse Remus – Se bem que houve momentos que achei impossível juntar aqueles dois.

- Acho que isto só serve para provar que nada é impossível. – concluiu Jenny. – Se nós conseguimos juntar o James e a Lily, conseguimos fazer tudo! Se bem que o mérito não é só nosso.

- Tens razão. – disse Remus – O James e a Lily sempre se gostaram, nós só demos uma mãozinha para que eles entendessem isso e perdessem o medo do que sentiam.

- Só nos resta esperar que eles sejam muito felizes, casem depressa, tenham muitos filhos e vivam durante muitos, muitos anos! – disse Dany.

O tempo passou. James e Lily estiveram com as famílias de ambos e falaram acerca do casamento, que foi no fim do Verão. Sirius foi o padrinho e a cerimónia foi linda.

Pouco mais de um ano depois do casamento Lily descobriu que estava grávida, e depois veio a confirmação de que era um menino. Nove meses depois ele nasceu. Tinha olhos verdes como a mãe e cabelo preto como o pai. James e Lily decidiram dar-lhe o nome de Harry. Alguns meses depois foi o baptizado, e Sirius foi mais uma vez o padrinho.

Tudo previa um futuro bastante feliz para os Potter até que a guerra começou a piorar. Tiveram que fugir, tiveram que se esconder e esperar. Esperar pelo pior que chegou, no entanto de uma coisa temos a certeza… eles foram felizes para sempre, não importa em que local foi.

**FIM**

**NA: **E pronto, xegamos ao fim! A todos que tenham lido, esperamos k tnham gostado e k deixem reviews. Obrigado**  
**


End file.
